


Ten Years Later

by HideTheDecay



Series: It's Okay To Partake Series [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideTheDecay/pseuds/HideTheDecay
Summary: “Oh, I thought you guys were friends.” He found that oddly disheartening, enamored as he was with their guest. He’d pictured all the amazing adventures they’d gone on together and with Varric and Hawke and he wanted them to be friends. He chewed on his lip and then looked up at his father, who was still watching him, “Are you friends with Varric?”Anders was a little baffled by the question and gave an uncertain chuckle, “Of course, you know that.”“Then why aren’t you friends with Fenris?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off of Mum (the second story in the series), and is basically what would've happened if instead of Isabela showing up, Fenris did.

Fate and necessity found Fenris in a small village, hunting for supplies. His people had made good headway in the ruins they’d settled in, but supplies were already running low. They needed lumber, seeds, livestock. They’d drained the resources they’d found nearby and this was the closest village he could trade with besides Kirkwall. The latter would be a last result, considering there was still a high price on his head after his last venture into Kirkwall ended in a lot of bloodshed.

He wandered this new town with wary eyes, the gravel road that lead to the marketplace crunching beneath his bare feet. He still wore armor, but for the moment he did not have a sword on his back. His hair had grown longer over the years, the white locks grazing his shoulders as he walked. He was too thin, gaunt everywhere he wasn’t muscled. But save for those minor differences, his appearance had not changed, not appearing to have aged a day in the decade since he’d been in this part of the world.

He’d spotted someone who looked like a forester and a woman who appeared to be selling seeds. But he had yet to identify anyone in the village who seemed to have much for livestock. Deciding to move away from the main marketplace and look on the outskirts, he moved off the main path, rounding the blacksmith’s forge to seek the edge of the village.

\---

“Okay, we’ll split up. You go pick up the fish, I’ll get the bread. Sound good?” There was more that he needed from the market, but as far as dinner went, that was all they really needed. The rest they had at home. Anders smiled when the boy gave him an eager nod and as they rounded the blacksmith’s forge to split up, they nearly ran into into someone going the opposite way. Anders opened his mouth to apologize, but when he registered who it was standing in front of him, his eyes widened and his arm instinctively shot out to force his son behind him.

“Fenris?!” What in Andraste’s name was he doing here?

He meant to shield him from him, but the boy’s head popped out from behind him and he eyed the stranger curiously. “Da, who’s that?” He looked strange and when he realized why that was, his eyes went as wide as his father’s. “Oh, oh! You’re an elf!” He hopped out from behind his father, looking at him with fascination. There were no elves in their town, but on the rare occasion they passed through and he’d glimpsed one or two in the distance, but he’d never seen one so close before.

\---

When he nearly walked into someone, he had murmured a Tevene apology and was about to step out of the way when he heard his name. He startled and took a closer look at the man, his eyes widening. “...Anders?” He hadn’t spoken the name in so long, but he was sure this was who stood before him, robes or trousers. He blinked down at the boy who spoke up and his innocent excitement at the sight of him made the corner of his lips turn up ever so slightly. He certainly favored Anders’ features, though he’d gotten some of his mother’s darker coloring. “I take it you don’t see many elves in these parts.”

\---

He had never heard him say his name before and it was nearly as bizarre as seeing him here. He glanced down at his son when he butted in and he reached for him, trying to pull him back in, but all that earned him was wide eyes turning on him. “You know him, da?” The boy looked back to the elf, turning the question to him as well. “You know my da?”

“He’s an...acquaintance of mine.” Anders explained, his gaze lifting to Fenris, as if wanting to see how he might react to that statement. He looked… nearly the same. The only difference he saw was the length of his hair, but the years didn’t seem to have touched him at all. The same couldn’t be said for Anders, of course, but all he’d really earned was greying hair and a few wrinkles. If anything, he looked better than he had back then simply because he ate consistently and he wasn’t working himself to death.

“You haven’t changed at all,” he couldn’t help but comment and, knowing that it was likely true in ways that went beyond appearance, he finally got a solid grasp on his son and pulled him in against him. Not hiding him, just keeping him close.

“We never get elves around here!” Not strictly the truth, but close enough to it. “Da, if he’s you’re friend, can he come over for dinner?”

\---

At Anders’ explanation, he nodded. They were acquaintances. “I fought at your father’s side a long time ago. We had mutual friends in Kirkwall.” Only a few of them he’d really considered friends and none of which he stayed in touch with. He said nothing about the dinner invitation, though his eyes had lit up a little. He was very hungry. “You will get many elves around here now, most likely. We’ve established a settlement for elves and humans nearby. I am in your village to trade for supplies for them.”

\---

That made him confused and then alarmed. “What? How nearby is nearby?” The reason he’d chosen this town was because it was relatively isolated. There wasn’t much in any direction. If there was suddenly a settlement nearby, that couldn’t mean anything good for them. More trade for the town, sure, but that meant more people coming around and that was the last thing that he wanted.

\---

“Not all that nearby.” He told the mage with a frown, picking up on his disapproval. “Kirkwall is closer to our settlement but they have no interest in that place and it is a danger to them, so I came here. They have no interest in anyone here. They just want to be left in peace.”

\---

He didn’t know who this ‘they’ was, but he wanted the same. “I understand that much.” He gave his son’s arm a squeeze and before he could say more, the boy was interrupting. “Da, can he stay for dinner? I like your friends from Kirkwall!” He’d only ever met a few of them, but Varric was one of them and he was probably his favorite person. With a sigh, Anders fixed his gaze on Fenris and, as much animosity as there use to be between them and as much distrust as he felt currently, there was something nice about seeing an old familiar face. It was the last old familiar face he wanted to see, but that was how these things worked out sometimes. “I’m sure he has better things to do,” he warned his son, before going on, “but if you would like to join us for dinner, you’re welcome.”

\---

“...I would join you if you are sincere about the invitation.” Perhaps Anders had invited him for his son’s sake, expecting he would decline the offer. But he’d been walking for days with little food on hand and he could use a warm meal. Besides, he could use some familiar company, even if that company was the mage he loathed in their days together. He was too tired right now for any real loathing.

\---

The answer was surprising and it showed, but he looked at him a little more thoughtfully. He was curious and if the elf wasn’t going to be hostile, then maybe it would be nice to catch up, though he imagined he would divulge little. They had never really talked and he didn’t anticipating that changing. If nothing else, he could at least a learn more about this settlement and why he was involved with it.

“It’s a real invitation,” he confirmed, offering him a little smile. “I have some shopping to do, but you could come later? iIn the evening? I can tell you how to find our place.”

—

He nodded and though he didn’t return the smile, his eyes had warmed a little. He’d never have expected to run into someone he knew here and he expected even less that he’d get an invitation for dinner. He’d planned to buy some bread on his way out of the village and walk until he had to find some place to camp. A warm meal would make this venture far more enjoyable. “If you give me directions, I’ll come before sundown.”

\---

If he showed up, fine. If not, also fine. He gave him simple directions and described the place to him - it resembled many of the other houses around here, but they’d painted the front door a bright blue, per his son’s request, and so that made it easier to identify. With that, he stepped past him, drawing out a couple of extra coins to hand his son as they rounded the corner. “Go get the fish,” he reminded him, before heading the opposite way to get what he needed.

Normally he would have raced off to do what he was told, but he watched his father’s retreating back until he was out of sight. Then he snuck back around the forge to spy on the elf, so curious about him. He decided to follow him for a while, just to see what he was doing, then he’d go get the fish.

—

After getting his directions, Fenris went about his business. He finally found someone with livestock for sale and ordered what he could, trading in both coin and exotic-looking trinkets. Then he went back to the market, buying seeds in bulk and taking them in bags he slung over his shoulder. Finally he had a lengthy haggle with the forester, which tried his temper but ultimately he could get the lumber he needed if he brought some people back with him to provide some of the labor.

\---

He was due back home by now, but he found this stranger so intriguing and he continued to trail after him. He thought he was being awfully sneaky, of course, unaware that the elf he was stalking was incredibly aware of his surroundings and that his footsteps and darting from hiding spot to hiding spot was painfully obvious. By the time he’d finished his business with the forester, the boy had gotten his closest yet, peeking at him over a bush.

—

The boy had gone mostly unnoticed, but only because Fenris had seen other children at play in the market so he'd paid the darting around little mind. Only when he turned to leave the forester and saw amber eyes watching him from a bush did he realize what was happening and gave an amused snort. “Have you come to make sure I didn't get lost?”

\---

When the eyes met his, he ducked behind the bush as if it would accomplish anything. The voice made him flush, confirming that he was caught, and he slowly peeked back out to meet his gaze again, before stepping out from behind it shyly. “I was curious…” He was carrying a bussel of fish, having picked it up while the elf had stopped in the market for his seed. It was getting dark, though, so this was a good opportunity to go home and he could show him the way. “Do you wanna walk with me?”

\---

“Lead the way, then.” He could have found the house easily enough in a village so small. But it would be even less hassle if he had a guide. “I’m ready if you are.”

\---

“Okay, let’s go!” He started down the dirt path, but continued to look up at him “I’ve never seen armor like yours,” he commented, since no one around here wore much of it. “Are you a mercenary or something?” Sometimes those types passed through, but he never really got a good look at them either. His father liked to stay away from anyone who didn’t live in town and as a result, he was kept away as well.

\---

“I used to be.” Something like that anyway. “I don’t take jobs like that anymore. But I’m still a warrior, so I’ve kept my armor.” It wasn’t the same armor he’d had a decade ago, that had fallen apart in time. But it was similar enough and just as perfectly fitted to his body. Or at least it normally was - the last few months had been hard and he needed to gain a few pounds to be back up to a proper weight.

\---

“I’ve never met a real warrior before.” There were a few men in town who use to be in years past, before they settled down, but most of the younger men were raised here and were farmhands or tradesmen. “Da told me about his friends from Kirkwall and he talked about a warrior, but she was a woman. He never mentioned you. Do you know Varric and Hawke?” He assumed that maybe he wasn’t related to that particular group of friends.

\---

“Aveline, she was our other warrior. I know Varric and Hawke, they’re friends of mine.” He meant to let Varric know he was in the area again, but it was prudent to stay out of Kirkwall for awhile. It was hardly a surprise that Anders hadn’t mentioned him to his son. He didn’t talk about anyone from Kirkwall, but he imagined that if he did, he’d have left the mages, both of them, out as well.

\---

“Really?” He sounded excited about this. “I met Hawke a long time ago, him and his girlfriend, Merrill. I don’t really remember them, though. I just remember what da told me about them.” He was chattering away, oblivious to whether the elf wanted to hear it or not. “But Varric visits sometimes! He writes letters and he sends books whenever he writes a new one! He’s my da’s best friend!” His father had never actually said anything of the sort, but it was his assumption due to the fact that he had no other friend that he kept in contact with like the dwarf.

\---

“He’s a good man.” One of the few. Perhaps if Varric came out this way occasionally he’d meet up with the dwarf. He didn’t want weekly pub nights to play cards or anything like that, but seeing an old friend once in awhile would be nice. He said nothing more on the topic, deciding he’d let the child continue to ramble on if he chose to, his eyes slowly scanning the scenery. He could sense that they were being followed, but the footfalls were those of a familiar companion of his so it was not of any concern.

\---

“He’s really, really cool. I wish I could go to Kirkwall to see where he lives, but da won’t let me.” He pouted at that, never understanding why. His father explained to him that it was a dangerous place, especially for mages, but he use to live there so how dangerous was it _really_? “One time when he came to visit, he let me try Bianca!” His father had been stunned, protective as he was about the weapon, and sure, Varric had had his hands on her the entire time, but it was his finger that had pulled the trigger and loosed the bolt into a tree.

\---

“Kirkwall is dangerous. I’m not surprised your father does not want you there. Even I won’t go there for a while. They’d have my head at the gate if I showed up now.” His eyes dropped to the boy briefly and he smirked. “Varric must really trust you.”

\---

His eyes widened at that. “Really? Why? Did you do something bad?” They were getting close, but he didn’t even seem to notice. He was enjoying talking to him, especially since he was familiar with people he knew. He beamed and nodded eagerly, “Sometimes I write stories and send them to him and he said if I keep it up, he’ll help me get a book make one day.” He was obviously really fond of the dwarf and from what he was telling him, it was just as obvious that the reverse was also true.

\---

“I did. The law in Kirkwall was very lax on the slaver group that was working there. I was not.” He doubted the boy knew much about slavers, but he imagined he should answer that he had done something bad. Killing was always bad, though he didn’t feel an ounce of regret for what he’d done there, or anywhere else. “Perhaps you’ll write as many books as him someday.”

\---

He didn’t really understand what he was getting at and he cocked his head curiously, but before he could question what that meant they reached the front of his house. “Come on, let’s go inside.” He threw open the door and hurried in. “Da, I got the fish and your friend is here!”

“Theo, where have you been?!” Anders stepped out of the kitchen, where he’d started preparing the vegetables ready. He should’ve been home ages ago. It wasn’t often he did something he shouldn’t and got himself into trouble, but Anders started to worry. Even though he knew better and told himself that he was just running around doing Maker-knows-what, if he didn’t know where he was at all times, it didn’t take long for him to begin to fret.

Theodoric looked at him innocently. “I got the fish and then I showed your friend how to get here.” It wasn’t a lie, he was just leaving out the bit about having followed him around all afternoon.

\---

“He was a good guide.” Fenris said simply in agreement as he stepped inside as well. It was when he disappeared into the house that he heard those footfalls draw faster and closer and before he could close the door behind him, a huge mabari appeared in the doorway. One that was clearly very strong since it carried Fenris’ sword in his teeth, able to hold it high enough for the blade did not drag on the ground beside him. It was an ugly dog, gray and marred with deep scars on its face and back. Rather than war paint, an intricate design had been carved into the flesh on its back and legs, not all that unlike Fenris’ tattoos, indicating that it had been a thing of beauty once even if that beauty was achieved through cruelty. But despite its intimidating size and appearance, there was a certain charm in the way its entire rear end wagged with its stump of a tail as it waited for an invitation into the house.

Fenris sighed in exasperation and growled a fast string of Tevene words that made the mabari’s butt slow in its swaying. “-and I said bring me my sword if I _whistle_ for you. Not if you lose sight of me.” He slipped into the common tongue, pinching his brow. “You were not invited. I will bring you a portion of my meal when I am finished.”

The mabari whimpered, clearly disappointed. But it took a step into the house to drop the sword at Fenris’ feet. If the elf was going to stay in this house where it could not watch him from afar, it insisted that he at least kept his weapon on hand.

\---

Anders looked past him to the elf and when he saw the dog at the door, he tensed. He’d never been all that fond of mabaris and to see one heaving a giant sword in its mouth put him on edge. He remained quiet for the exchange, not about to invite him to bring his pet inside. It could stay outside, granted that it didn’t attack any of the cats that wandered around his property.

Theodoric, on the other hand, lit up. “Woah!” He’d never seen a marabi before and was intimidated by its appearance. When it stepped in, he took a step back, his eyes wide and fixed on the sword as it dropped to the ground. He blinked and then looked back at the hound. “That’s your dog?” He glanced over at his father to see what his reaction was and he could see that he looked uneasy.

\---

“No.” He answered and when the mabari whimpered pathetically, he snorted. “Well, kind of. More like I’m his elf.” He bent to pick up his sword and settle it on his back, which made the beast perk up a little again, his tail and butt starting to wag. “Now get back out to the outskirts. I will bring you some of my meal.” He assured again and that was enough to make the mabari reluctantly start padding back out of the house.

\---

“Theo, shut the door, please.” He gave him a pointed looked that said they weren’t done talking about where he’d been. “Bring the fish when you’re done.” He turned his attention to Fenris and offered him a smile, like earlier. “I’m in the middle of cooking. You can sit in here and relax or join me in the kitchen.” Not to help, just to chat. If he didn’t want to hang around him, though, he wasn’t going to force it.

\---

He nodded, taking a glance around. It had been a while since he’d been in a real house. “I will join you.” He wouldn’t mind sitting down and resting, but it would be strange to do so in another man’s home. A man who didn’t like him. It would be better to pass the time with him in the kitchen.

\---

He responded with a nod and made his way back into the kitchen. “Feel free to take a seat.” He gestured to the table and resumed what he was doing with the vegetables, cutting and seasoning them. Theodoric joined them moments later, setting the fish down for his father to take care of and then moving to sit at the table, his eyes fixed intently on the elf and the sword on his back.

\---

Fenris was pleased with that idea. He moved to the table, pausing to remove his sword and prop it against the wall, as well as the bags of seeds he’d purchased, before taking a seat beside the boy. It was clear how weary he was when he finally eased into the chair, his eyes closing briefly as some of the ache left his muscles and soft sigh escaping him.

\---

Theodoric's eyes followed the sword and he couldn’t help but burst out, “That’s the biggest sword I’ve ever seen! It’s as tall as you are!” How did manage to hold it? “Can I try to hold it?” He was, of course, shorter than the elf, so the sword towered over him, but he still wanted to try and heave it. It just looked so _heavy_.

\---

His eyes opened and followed the boy’s to his sword, chuckling beneath his breath. “You can try.” He stood, not minding that his rest had been so brief and moved beside it. “I’ll let you try on your own, but I will stand here in case I need to catch it. If it falls on you, it would hurt.” It was massively heavy and wickedly sharp, after all.

\---

Anders paused in what he was doing and looked over to watch what they were doing. He had some reservations about him messing with his sword, but when Fenris made it clear that he would make sure nothing happened, he decided to let his son have his fun. When he was done with the vegetables, he grabbed the fish so he could gut and clean them so they would be ready to be cooked.

The boy hopped to his feet and walked up to the sword, admiring it openly. He didn’t even know where to start, so he reached for the handle, having to stretch his arm to get a grip on it. Then he pulled it away from the wall and that alone took considerable effort. “Wow…” He set his free hand on the blunt side of the blade, helping it balance as he took a couple steps back, taking more of the weight as it began to tip. He wanted to try to get it all the way off the ground, but already it was an incredible weight in his hands. He soon had to let go of the blade so he could get both hands on the grip and from there, they fell in front of him and he barely kept the sword from dropping to the ground, the tip of it digging into the floor.

It was time to try and heave it up, but all he could manage was lifting the handle up slightly - the rest of it refused to come with. “Da, it’s so heavy!”

\---

Seeing the child struggle, Fenris moved to stand behind him. Rather than taking the sword, he closed a hand around Theo’s and helped him to heft the sword off the ground as he’d wanted, making it seem as weightless as the mabari had. “There, you’ve got it.” As if he’d done it on his own and the boy would be able to keep it off the ground if the elf were to let go.

\---

Again, Anders looked over and seeing Fenris get so close to him made him nervous, but when the feeling passed, he actually felt a little warm. It was sweet. “Good job, Theo.” He praised, smiling at them. He returned to what he was doing, but the smile lingered on his face, pleasantly surprised by how good he was being with him.

“Wow,” he repeated, even more awestruck when the sword lifted with ease. He was fully aware that it was the elf’s doing, but it still was brilliant to see it lift for him. “You make it look so easy!” He eased the sword back down and then loosened his grip on it, so Fenris could take it from him. As soon as he did, Theodoric pulled away so he could look at him and admire how he held it. “Can I see how you use it?!” He wanted to see him swing it around to see what it looked like.

\---

“I’ve had a lot of practice.” It was the easiest explanation for how hefting the blade was so easy for him. He lifted the blade and took a few steps back, performing a few flashy swings despite the limited space. “Some other time I can show you more. I’d need more space to move and your father will be cross with me if I destroy the kitchen.” With that, he set the blade up against the wall again.

\---

It was the coolest thing he’d ever seen and he almost looked like he was going to cry, the way his eyes shined with excitement. “Da, can I get a sword?!” He hurried over to his father, clutching at his tunic and looking up at him imploringly. “I want a sword like that one!!” Maybe not _that_ huge, but surely he could get one suited to his size?

Anders was just about finished deboning the fish and he looked rather amused as he looked down at him. “Oh? You want to be a warrior now, is that it?” It seemed his son was destined to be Arcane Warrior all of a sudden. If his hands were covered in fish guts, he’d have reached out and given his hair a ruffle.

“Did you see it?!” He demanded, as if his father was crazy for not wanting a sword of his own as well. “Can we go outside after dinner? Please?”

“If he wants to, sure, but don’t keep bugging him, alright?” He’d been patient thus far, but he didn't want his son trying him with his persistence.

\---

“We will see how late it is. I have several days of walking ahead of me and I want to cover a lot of ground before dawn.” Traveling was easier in the night, at least most of the time. He took a seat again, looking amused by the boy’s enthusiasm.

\---

He gave his hands a quick wash and when they were dry, used a little bit of magic to get the oven going. He didn’t even thinking about it, the action second nature to him. He was already on to the next thing, pulling out a skillet and and adding a little oil to it. “You intend on walking all night?” he asked in surprised, wondering when he intended on sleeping.

Theodoric had released his father and returned to the table, anxious for dinner to be finished so they could eat it and go outside before it got too late.

\---

“I’m used to it. I considered looking for an inn here, but I don’t want to spend any more coin than I need to. I can make camp tomorrow night.” He slept a lot more than he used to, but he can still go days on end without it if he needed to. Especially after a good meal.

\---

He didn’t say anything for a while, busying himself with what he was doing as he thought it over. “Why don’t you just crash here tonight?” he finally concluded, looking over once he got everything on the heat. “It’s silly for you to exhaust yourself when you don’t have to. You can sleep on the couch, have some breakfast, and leave in the morning.”

\---

His eyes widened a little, surprised by the generosity. He’d certainly done nothing to earn it. “...I don’t mean to inconvenience you. But if it isn’t any trouble…” A night on the couch would be quite welcome. So long as the mage kept his magic to starting cooking fires.

\---

“It’s no trouble,” he confirmed. “You’re already here, might as well get what you can out of it.” The couch was free and he’d be making breakfast in the morning regardless, so what was another mouth to feed? The fact that he’d been kind to his son was fueling this more than anything. If he’d been cool towards them, he wouldn’t have offered.

\---

“Ju’ohn.” He thanked him quietly, not having expected a comfortable night. He would find some way to repay the favor at some point, just as he had always paid Anders for the potions and salves he needed. His debts were paid, even to a mage. His stomach gave a shameless growl as the food continued to cook, eager for a hot meal even if he didn’t care for fish. He was remarkably less picky when he was hungry and had only anticipated eating bread for the night.

\---

It took only a little longer and then he was plating the food. When he set it down on the table, the plate he set in front of Fenris held a noticeably larger serving. He hadn’t missed how thin he looked or the hunger written on him - he was intimately familiar with hunger after spending years of taking care of people suffering with it. He went to grab some water for all of them and then sat down in his usual spot to tuck in.

\---

Fenris hadn’t seemed to notice how much larger his portion was - he only had eyes for his own plate. He immediately set aside a large chunk of the fish - it didn’t sit well with him to give the mabari his leavings as his late master used to do for him when he earned a treat. So it was best to set the beast’s meal aside from the start. Then he dug into his meal eagerly. He ate politely, but with no pausing - consistently taking quick bites until he finally took a break to drain his glass of water.

\---

Anders had planned on some simple conversation, but seeing the way he was eating, he decided to keep quiet. When noticed his son watching him, he nudged him beneath the table and gave a shake of his head, telling him to stop, before gesturing to his plate. The boy got the message and began to eat, though he continued to steal glances.

\---

When his plate was empty, save for the portion of fish he'd set aside for his friend, the elf finally raised his eyes to the other. “Thank you.” He didn't feel the need to compliment the meal. The fact that he barely paused enough to breathe while eating it said more than his words would.

\---

He looked over at him and noticed the fish he set aside. “Full?” He didn’t mean to give him too much, just wanting to compensate for his hunger. He’d been prepared to offer to make him something else if he was still hungry, but it seemed that wouldn’t be necessary.

—

“Yes, ju’ohn. I'll take the rest of my fish to Hava when we go outside.” He could eat more, easily, but he would not be greedy with this unexpected hospitality. He didn't so much as ask for more water, though he finished his early in the meal.

\---

“Alright, if you’re sure. I prepared a fish for your dog, so you can take that out to him as well.” He hadn’t intended on leaving the beast out, especially having heard his promises to feed him. He wasn’t quite done with his own plate, but Theodoric has inhaled his own and was already rising to his feet. “Can we go outside now?!”

—

“He already has a fish set aside for him? You didn't need to do that.” The words dropped his eyes back to his own plate. “Just a moment, h’la aln.” He said gently to the boy before returning eagerly to the fish he'd set aside, finishing it in a few quick bites.

\---

Seeing that he had been hungry for more, he made a mental note to bring him something else to eat before bed. “If you’re going to show him some tricks, you should _really_ show him some tricks,” Anders commented as he finished up his own plate. He gave Fenris a wink, knowing he could really make for an impressive display when he was a glowing blur streaking across the battlefield.

—

“Certainly. If I won't frighten your neighbors, that is.” Fenris gave a little smirk when he'd finished the last of his meal. He rose to his feet and took up his sword, holstering it on his back once more. “We'll grab Hava’s fish and head out when you're ready.”

\---

“No neighbors close enough to see.” His house was a little out of the way, chosen for that very reason. He did have neighbors, but they weren’t within sight and he doubted anyone would be passing by at this time of night. Everyone would be inside having dinner or heading to center of town for some entertainment.

He could see that Theodoric was waiting anxiously, so he chuckled and got up. “Let’s go.” He let the boy lead the way and rather that go outside to join them, he stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame with folded arms, to watch from a distance.

—

The elf took the leftover fish and followed Theodoric outside, also seeing how anxious the boy was. He was unused to such a reaction to the sight of him and it was rather endearing. When they were outside, he gave a whistle, knowing the beast would come running from however far he was. “Do you want to give Hava Gahkho his supper? He'll be very grateful.” He offered the boy the plate. “You could sit by him while I show you a little sword play.”

\---

Theodoric looked at the plate being offered to him and when he saw the dog barreling towards them, he gave his head a timid shake and backed away a little. As enthusiastic as he’d been all night, the mabari scared him enough that he didn’t want to get too close to it. Normally he liked animals, but the most intimidating animal he’d ever seen was a bull, so the scarred dog was something else entirely.

—

Fenris chuckled but didn't push the issue, watching the beast come to a halt at his feet. He lowered the fish to the ground and patted Hava’s back as he dug in. “You don't have to be afraid. He's had a hard life, but he would never hurt you.”

\---

He looked at the dog warily, not sure he believed him. “He looks mean…” Even as happy as he’d been at the door, Theodoric thought he looked ready to attack any moment, just because of how grizzled he was.

—

“He's not. He was owned by a bad man who used him for entertainment.” Like many other men in Tevinter. “But he doesn't hold it against people. He'd do most anything you ask. In most any language you'd ask, he's very smart.” The dog’s butt began to wag while he gulped down the last of his fish, seeming to appreciate the praise.

\---

He frowned, not sure what to think. He looked from between him and the dog a few times, then focused his gaze on the former. “Can I see your sword stuff?” He’d rather see that, since he still felt nervous about the dog. Maybe he’d work up the courage to try and pet him later.

—

“Will you go lie down somewhere? I need space for this.” He asked the mabari and the beast barked in affirmation before trotting over to the side of the house to lie down. With that out of the way, Fenris drew his sword, taking several steps back from the boy before he began to swing and spar with an imaginary opponent. After a little warming up, he flashed the mage in the doorway a smirk. His skin began to glow, the light dramatic in the dusk. He began to dart around the grass, a blur of light, soundless save for the singing of his sword slicing the air.

\---

He was grinning in delight when he began to move the sword around effortlessly, mesmerized, but when he became a streak of glowing light, he made the most adorable squealing sound imaginable. “You’re like my da, but _cooler!”_ he exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Anders gave a loud snort, throwing his head back in laughter. “Gee, thanks son!” he called sarcastically, his expression amused.

—

After putting on a good show, he paused and took a bow. “Glad you think so.” It warmed him to see the child so excited over something that was as simple as walking to him.

\---

He grinned at him. “What kind of spirit do you have?” He looked so innocently fascinated, assuming that the source of his power had to be a spirit residing inside him, like with his father.

Anders’ expression sobered and his arms fell from their fold as he quickly started towards them. “Theo, you don’t just go around asking people something like that.” His voice was a little harsher than it would have been if it had been anyone else, simply because he didn’t expect him to take well to the question and he didn’t want him snapping at him.

\---

“It’s alright. Not many people glow.” Fenris said simply. If an adult had asked him that, he would have taken more offense. But this was a child who likely had little exposure to mages that were unlike his father. “It’s no spirit or demon and I’m not a mage. My power is...unique.”

\---

Theodoric was confused by the harshness, but he looked appropriately admonished. “Oh…” Since he’d already been told not to ask, he didn’t question him any further about it. Seeing the enthusiasm in his son’s demeanor fade, Anders’ expression softened with guilt as he came up behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder and leaning in to kiss the crown of his head. “It’s pretty cool though, isn’t it?” He wanted to encourage him to get excited once more.

\---

“I could show you something else cool I can do with it. If you want me to.” Fenris suggested, also hoping to bolster the boy’s mood. He moved in closer, but waited to see if Theo was still interested.

\---

He looked up to find his father’s gaze and was given encouraging nod. Assured that it was okay, he nodded as well. He was hesitant to speak, but the curiosity had returned to his eyes and wanted to see what else he could do.

\---

“Hold out your hand.” He instructed, holstering his sword on his back once more. He bent down a little, looking as if he meant to take the boy’s hand if he offered. But in the meantime, he simply waited, curious if he would comply.

\---

He looked increasingly uncertain. Not concerned, just not understanding what he meant to do. Lifting his hand, he held out for him, palm up, his eyes fixing on it briefly, as if expecting something to be dropped into it, before lifting his eyes to meet the elf’s.

\---

Fenris stretched out his hand as well, letting the skin of his arm light up the darkening sky once more. He brought his hand down quickly then, as if he meant to give him a high-five, but instead he let his hand phase directly through Theo’s. He let it linger there a long moment, making sure he got a good look of the glowing flesh ghosting through his, before withdrawing. “What do you think?”

\---

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he stared at their hands in gaping shock. “How did you do that?!” He was suddenly squealing again, his chastization completely forgotten. “Do that again!”

\---

He lowered his glowing hand once more, this time moving as if he meant to grab him by the elbow so that his entire forearm passed through Theo’s. “Pretty cool, isn’t it?” At least when he wasn’t using it to rip out anyone’s innards. He ignored the question about how he’d done it, not sure if he was ready for attempting an explanation about what had been done to him.

\---

“You’re so cool!” He was bright with admiration and when he was no longer _inside his arm_ , he looked up at his father. “Why didn’t you ever tell me about him? He’s so cool!” Anders smiled down at him and ran his hand over his hair. “I suppose I knew you’d think he’s ‘so much cooler than me’ and I was jealous,” he teased, letting go of him and taking a step back. “Are you ready to go back inside?”

“Aw, da.” He shook his head and looked back to Fenris. “Do you wanna play a game? We could race!” He had been blindingly fast and he wanted to see if he could beat him.

\---

“You want to race? Even without my lyrium, I’m very fast, h’la aln.” Age had not slowed him at all. If anything, his exploits since leaving Kirkwall had made him faster. “But we can race if you want to.”

\---

“Lyrium?” He glanced back at his father to see what his reaction would be to that, but he was just giving him an exasperated look. “Try not to wear out our guest too much, okay? I’ll be cleaning up.” He wasn’t worried anymore, seeing how kind he was being to him. It was bizarre, honestly, since he’d never known him to be kind to anyone, but especially not to him. He would have anticipated him to dislike his son for the simple reason that he was his son. He turned to head back inside so he could wash up the dishes and clean the kitchen.

Pleased that his father was letting him stay out to play with the elf, he bounced on the balls of his feet. “Okay! Let’s race from…” He looked around in consideration. “Here to that tree!” He pointed at it. The tree was pretty far from them, far enough to make it a good proper race.

\---

“Alright. But I won’t go easy.” Perhaps he should, but it would likely benefit the young one more to push him. He looked to the tree, then back to Theo. “You count down when you’re ready.”

\---

He nodded and then fixed his eyes on the tree. “Okay, ready… set… go!’ With that, he took off, running as hard as he could. He was a pretty fast boy and when he raced his friends, he often won, so he thought he had a good shot of beating him. Fenris was, after all, in full armor and carrying that sword on his back. If he didn’t use his powers, his… lyrium, they were on fairly even ground. Or so he thought.

\---

He race forward, knowing he could reach the tree in a heartbeat with his lyrium, but he wanted to give the kid a proper chance. He sprinted forward, still impossibly fast, and reached the tree without so much as winding himself. He had enough time to turn back and lean against the tree to watch Theodoric arrive. Apparently at some point the mabari had decided to join the race and he arrived at the tree shortly after Theo, dropping onto his back to expose his belly. “Well, you beat Hava.”

\---

He saw him pulling ahead and he tried to push himself harder, but he was already going full tilt. So much so that he had to skid to a stop to avoid hitting the tree and nearly lost his balance. When the dog dropped down beside him, he jumped and moved closer to the elf, almost pressing himself into his flank as if to hide from it. He turned a half-nervous, half-delighted look on him. “You’re _really_ fast… Can we race back?”

\---

When the boy moved in close, Fenris smiled for the first time since he’d arrived. “Of course we can. You must be _really_ fast too. Hava is a fast animal and you beat him.”

\---

“Is he gonna run with us again?” He continued to use the elf as protection, not ready to try and make friends with the dog, even as sweet as he was being. Normally he would have preened at the compliment and talked about how he was faster than a lot of his friends, but the scary dog was demanding his attention.

\---

“If you don’t want him to, tell him to stay here. He’ll understand you.” Fenris was hoping to give the boy a little more confidence that he could control the dog and he gave the beast a pointed look, the mabari still on his back with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

\---

He looked at the dog and after some hesitation, he attempted to do what he suggested. “Um, can you stay here?” He felt a little silly talking to it as if it would actually understand him, but he said that he would. He looked at Fenris for confirmation that he’d said the right thing.

\---

Hava gave a little bark and rocked his head in what seemed to be a nod, though it was hard to tell while he was upside-down. Fenris nodded to Theo. “He’ll do as you said. So count down when you’re ready and we’ll race back.” Just the two of them, he had no doubts that the beast would mind.

\---

With a little more confidence, Theodoric stepped away from him and gave himself room to get ready. He shifted his weight a few times and when he felt prepared for a quick take off, he repeated the count down he had before. Then he took off, this time willing his legs to stretch a little bit further and go a little bit faster.

\---

Fenris didn’t exert any more effort than he had the first time, gliding smoothly through the grass. Once again, when he reached the spot where they’d begun, he turned back to watch the child sprint to join him. As expected, the dog had remained where he was. He’d rolled to his stomach to watch them, but he was obediently lying where the boy had asked him to stay.

\---

This time he was just a little winded, but he ran around enough that it wasn’t much trouble for him. Again, he had to skid to a halt, but without the tree in his way, he managed it with more grace. “I wish I was as fast as you…” He’d loved to show off to his friends how fast this new friend of his was. “When we go inside, do you want to play a card game with me and my da?”

\---

“If you practice, you might be some day.” Fenris smirked and looked back to the house. “...I haven’t played cards in a very long time. I’m not sure if I remember how. Maybe I’ll watch you and your da play. Is that alright?”

\---

“Oh, but we could teach you. It’s really easy.” He pressed, keen to show him how good he was at cards since he’d failed to beat him at racing. “I bet you can even beat da. He’s terrible at cards.”

\---

“I’m sure I could learn again quickly. I’ll watch and see how much you can beat your old man in cards.” He began to walk then, going slow so Theo could catch up. “Let’s go inside. I’m a little tired tonight and I wouldn’t mind sitting down awhile.”

\---

He followed after him, falling into step with him as they went back inside. His father had just finished washing up and he looked up when they stepped in, offering a smile. “Have fun?”

Theodoric responded with an eager nod. “Da, we’re gonna teach Fenris how to play cards!”

Anders folded his arms and leaned into one of the tables near the stove. “Sorry, but I don’t think so. You were gone all day and you didn’t do your studies, so we’re going to practice reading tonight.” He’d had his fun, so the rest of the evening would be spent reading, which in itself was a fun way to pass the time.

“But, da…”

  
“No buts. Come on, we’ll read in your room so we’re not bothering him.” He looked to the warrior and addressed him next. “You can relax in the living room with you like.”

\---

Fenris nodded and gave the child a wave before heading to the living room. He sank down onto their couch, breathing a sigh of relief. His body still ached and it was so good to get off his feet. Especially with a nice, full stomach. He closed his eyes, letting them rest as well as he waited for them to return.

\---

He sent his resigned child to his room and took just a little longer in the kitchen. When he finally entered the living room, he was carrying a bowl and he took it over to him. “Here, this is the closest thing you’ll find to wine around here.” Inside the bowl was a thick bunch of grapes that looked to be pleasantly firm and juicy.

\---

He snorted when he was given the grapes but took the bowl eagerly. “I can pretend they’re wine, anyway.” He wasn’t especially hungry anymore, his stomach more full than it had been in a long time, but he still snacked on the grapes in his delight to have more fresh food. “You will have to let me repay your hospitality. I have done nothing to deserve it from you.”

\---

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured him, watching him eat a couple. “It’s kind of nice to see a familiar face.” If they hadn’t managed to be so civil, he wouldn’t feel that way, but this had been pleasant enough, even though they’d barely interacted. That was probably for the best. With a perfunctory smile and nod, he went to grab a book from his room and then closed himself into Theodoric’s room so they could read.

\---

It was rather nice to see a familiar face. One different from the many faces he saw on a daily basis now, ones that depended on him and looked to him for answers that he often didn’t have. It was a relief to spend a night here and buy a little more time before he’d walk back to the settlement he’d begun.

\---

It was a couple of hours later before he slipped out of the room, shutting it quietly behind him. He went back into his bedroom and drew out some thick blankets and grabbed one of the pillows off his bed. He brought it out to the living room and set down everything on the coffee table. “I’m going to head to bed, do you need anything before I go?” He could’ve sat with him for little while, but he knew that the elf wasn’t interested in talking to him.

\---

“No, I’m fine.” He wasn’t going to ask any more of him even if he did need something. But he had more than enough comforts here anyway. “I will see you in the morning.” Perhaps he could help with something around the farm to make up for eating so much of their food.

\---

“See you.” With that, he returned to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He undressed and got comfortable, dropping down onto his bed and burrowing into the blankets. With a sigh, he shut his eyes and it didn’t take long before he was out and resting comfortably.

\-----

The elf slept soundly, meaning to wake before the sun and start in on the chores around the place. But he was so tired and so comfortable that it was shortly after dawn that he finally woke. He yawned and stretched, feeling wonderfully refreshed after proper eating and sleeping. He swung his legs off the couch, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his ivory hair messy and tangled from nestling into the pillow.

\---

By the time Fenris woke, the other occupants of the house were outside and working on the morning chores. While Theodoric fed the chickens and gathered eggs, Anders let the cows out to graze after a milking and was cleaning their pens. It wasn’t his favorite task and he often had his son do it for him, but from time to time he let him off the hook and did it himself. Theodoric deposited the eggs inside and then made his way back out to pluck out some weeds that were growing on the side of the house that his father wanted taken care of.

\---

When Fenris made himself presentable and went outside, he frowned to see that he was running late and the others were already working on the chores. He sought out Anders, clearing his throat to announce himself as he made his way into the cow pen. “What can I do to help?”

\---

Anders looked up at the sound of his voice and was surprised by the offer. “There’s not much to do. I’m about ready to start breakfast.” It was after breakfast that they did the rest of their chores, this time the ones inside the house. “If you want to take a bath before you go, there’s a tub in the bathroom.”

\---

He frowned, preferring to have work to do. But then, it had been days since he’d had the opportunity for a proper bath. “...Thank you.” With that, he went back inside the house to find the bathroom. He made use of the neglected kindling to start a fire and warm the water, then soaked and scrubbed himself. It would be a luxury he would not have again for the long walk back to the settlement.

\---

Theodoric was still pulling weeds when Anders went inside and started breakfast. He went ahead and made a big one, consisting of eggs, thick strips ham, fried potatoes, and a medley of vegetables. As before, he gave Fenris a larger portion, knowing it would probably be awhile before he had a proper meal again. “It’s ready,” he called after setting the table up with the plates and a glass of milk. Theodoric hurried inside and washed his hands, before dropping into his seat. “Is Fenris gonna eat with us, da?”

“When he’s done cleaning up.” He assumed that he would be done soon, before his food went cold.

\---

He was getting himself dried off when he heard the call for breakfast. It was good timing as the smell of it was just beginning to drive him crazy. He dressed himself quickly and combed through his wet locks before emerging from the bathroom. He took his seat at the table, looking enamored with the large display of food. But not being quite so hungry this time, he managed to eat at a much more relaxed pace this time. Of course, he set a strip of ham aside for the dog, not wanting to assume that Anders had saved a piece for him again.

\---

Anders noticed him setting the meat aside, so he lightly pointed out,“You can eat your meat.” He’d made a couple of strips for the dog to take with him when he left.

“Hey Fenris,” Theodoric started in, not really caring that he was butting in before he could respond, “How long are you staying today?” He wanted him to stay so they could play some games and maybe he could show him all the cool spots around the village for running around and climbing on things.

\---

With that being said, he pulled the ham he’d set aside back with the rest. “I can’t stay long. I need to get back before the week is out.” Which meant he probably should have left last night, but the crops could wait one more day. “But I will probably be back before long. Not that I intend to take advantage of your father’s hospitality again, but we will need more trade and I don’t want to go to Kirkwall.”

\---

He looked disappointed, but perked as he went on. “You can stay with us when you come back!” he insisted, grinning at the idea. “Varric always stays with us.” Not that he’d been by all that many times, but the few times he had, he’d taken up residence on the couch, just like Fenris. “Right, da? He can stay with us, like Varric.”

Anders chuckled to himself, endeared to his reactions. “Yeah, if you decide you want a place to stay, you can stop by. We don’t really have a proper inn here, so it’d probably be easiest for you anyway.”

\---

Fenris gave an unusually warm smile when he looked to the boy. He wasn’t used to being so welcomed anywhere and it was nice to have a child so enamored with him like he was their old friend. “Then I will stop by when I return and if you two are not busy, I will stay here.”

\---

“Awesome!” He was excited at the thought of him returning soon.They rarely had guests and rarely guests as fascinating as the elf that he’d already become crazy about. “Da, can I walk him out of town when he leaves?”

“Sure, but I expect you to be back right after - you’re not getting out of your studies twice in a row.” He had chores to do as well, so there would be no dawdling like there had been yesterday.

\---

“I get an escort out of town? The two of you are spoiling me.” He sounded amused, continuing to work at his breakfast. “When we have enough to spare, I will bring you some of the fruits and vegetables we brought back from Tevinter to try. Some of it has rooted and is faring well enough here. We just have too many mouths to feed so we need resources from here as well.”

\---

“Sounds good. If you bring them into the market, you might be able to leverage some better trade for your settlement.” He never did get the chance to really ask him about it, but maybe next time. He was curious, with what little he’d gathered from him just hearing him mention it, but it wasn’t that important. Really, he was most curious why he ended up settling so close to Kirkwall, if what he’d gathered was true.

\---

“I might bring some to the market. Trading went well enough today - what we lack in coin, we’ve made up for in valuables we acquired on our journey.” Or stripped from the corpses of masters and slavers, to be more specific. “Right now the food is too scarce. But I have more to plant from this trip and there will be more livestock ready when I return in a month’s time.”

\---

“By next year, I’m sure you will have your feet on the ground.” He finished off his plate and sat back in his chair, unsure of what else to say. He remained seated for a few seconds, before deciding to get moving. He plucked up his plate and carried it over to the basin so he could wash it along with the pans he’d used to cook this morning.

“Maybe we could go visit where you live some day?” Theodoric asked, though he knew better than to think his father would want to leave their village. He never did.

\---

“Perhaps some day. These people have been hurt very badly and they are not trusting of outsiders. But I think when they’ve had time to settle in their own space and finally feel safe, they will be ready for visitors.” When he was finished with his breakfast, he gulped down the rest of his milk and rose to take them over to the basin as well.

\---

“Oh.” Theodoric wasn’t sure what to say to that so he hurried to finish what he had left and carried it over as well. Anders took their dishes and began to wash them, focused on the task at hand. “If you’re going to go with him, come back home as soon as he’s out of town.” He reminded him, figuring this was it. The boy nodded in agreement and then reached to give Fenris’ wrist a tug, forgetting about the meat left on the counter for the dog. “I’ll show you the way!”

\---

The elf chuckled and paused to grab the meat - he hadn’t forgotten, he didn’t want to deal with a whiny companion on the walk back. Then he followed the boy’s tugging, looking back briefly to Anders. “...Until next time, then.” He’d never have expected to be invited to return, but it was nice to know he would have somewhere to sleep on his future trips here.

\---

Anders glanced over and gave him a nod. “Next time.” With that, he returned to the dishes, listening as his son pulled him out the front* door and shut it, a little too hard in his carelessness, behind them. He smiled to himself and shook his head, before beginning to hum to himself since he was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little over a month before Fenris returned to the village. He was eager for this trip, having brought one of their few wagons and horses to transport the lumber and livestock he could take with him this time. He went straight to Anders’ place, finding a place near the cow pens to park the wagon and tie his horse, not imagining the mage would mind. If it turned out they were busy and he couldn’t stay here, he’d move them elsewhere. He went to the door, already finding himself smirking at the excitement he was imagining on the boy’s face at his return, and knocked.

\---

Anders was sitting in the living room when the knock came. He looked up from the work he was hunched over and then called, “Just a moment!” Tossing down the trousers and sewing needle in his hands down to the coffee table, he got up and made his way to the door, anticipating someone that needed his help.

Not entirely inaccurate, but when he opened the door and found the warrior standing on the other side, it wasn’t quite what he was imagining. “Oh, hello.” He looked surprised, but he gave him a polite smile. “Back in town?” Obviously, but it was conversation.

—

“Avanna.” The elf greeted with a slight bow of his head. “I’m here for a few days to gather some lumber and livestock I arranged for on my last trip. I wanted to see if you and Theodoric wouldn’t mind hosting me again for the time I am in the village.” Perhaps this time he would be allowed to compensate them for their hospitality, if they were willing to let him stay again.

\---

“Sure, come on in.” He stepped back and gave him room to step in. When he was inside, he shut the door and then made his way back to the chair he’d been occupying. “You can sit if you like. Theo’s out with his friends right now, but he should be back around dinner.”

\---

“Thank you.” He followed his prompting into the house and took a seat near the mage. “I brought a horse and wagon this time, they’re out in your field. I can move them if you don’t want them on your land. The dog is somewhere out there too, but he will stay out of the way.”

\---

“That’s fine. You can let your horse graze as much as it wants. I only have a couple of cows and plenty of field.” He picked up the trousers and continued where he left off in mending it, placing careful stitches to take care of a rip. They were his trousers and he was forever mending them when they became worn - he rarely bought clothing for himself. He preferred to spend his money on his son and so the boy’s clothing was always a lot nicer than what he wore himself.

\---

Fenris nodded and stretched his arms. He did not look as weary as he had on his last trip, but he was still too thin. “I can do your farm chores while I stay. To make up for feeding me.” He had been quite generous with food on his last visit and if he was staying more than overnight, he didn’t doubt that Anders would give him large portions for the duration of his stay.

\---

“You can help, if you like.” He wouldn’t let him do them by himself, but the help would be appreciated. He finished up with the trousers he was working on folded them up, setting them aside. He had a tunic in his hands next, grabbing a square of fabric so he could patch a hole in the side of it. “Theo will be thrilled that you’re here,” he commented as he worked, moving the thread steadily, “He met you once and you’re his new hero.” It was a little annoying, since he brought him up a lot, but it was endearing enough to tolerate. “Thanks for being so patient with him last time.”

\---

The words made him smile a little and he shook his head. “He’s a fine boy. I’ve never been great with children, but I was glad that he liked me well enough.” Fortunately there were people in his settlement that understood children better and could better comfort and care for the orphans there.

\---

“He is, but don’t be afraid to say if he’s bothering you too much. He can be a bit much.” If Fenris was staying with them for the duration of his trip, he knew Theodoric would probably give him little peace. He would intervene where he needed to.

\---

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. Besides, I might be old news to him now.” He wouldn’t be as much of a mystery to the child now, so perhaps he wouldn’t be quite as excited to have him around. “If I need space, I will let you know.”

\---

He continued to sew for a while, not really having anything to say to him. The only thing they seemed to have in common, apart from memories in Kirkwall, something he doubted either of them wanted to get into, was his son. With that topic exhausted, it was simpler to sit in silence. Still, that wasn’t very host-like, so he eventually took a stab at further conversation. “Why don’t you tell me about your settlement?” He could just listen to him talk about that for a while, pretending that either of them cared enough about the other  to be invested in catching up.

\---

“When the group in Kirkwall broke up, I just wanted to enjoy the rest of my life as a free man. I really meant to do just that. But I kept hearing about more rings of slavers snatching up elves and humans from the slums of towns and...well, I knew no one else was going to do anything about it. So I went back to Tevinter. Took the slaves that I could and started to travel. Everywhere we went, we killed the slavers, liberated more slaves, dropped some off. Some of those with us had family left alive or just wanted to start a life for themselves somewhere new, so they chose places to leave our group. But others stayed, for lack of anywhere else to go. Months ago, whispers of a group of slavers targeting the alienage lead us to Kirkwall.”

He sighed softly, suddenly sounding weary again just talking about it. “We were deciding where to go next and...decided perhaps it was time to stop. It had been eight years at that point and those years had taken their toll on all of us. Some of the humans we’d taken from Tevinter said they’d had a little village nearby that had been raided and burned by slavers long ago, so we found the ruins and decided we would rebuild and make it our own. It feels a little cowardly to settle, but perhaps we have truly earned our freedom at this point and deserve a little rest.”

\---

His sewing slowed and then stopped, though his eyes remained fixed on the patch that was just about halfway finished. “I see.” The response was vague and reflected the confliction he felt. On one hand, he respected him for looking beyond himself to those that were still suffering the life he’d escaped from and actually _doing_ something about it. It was no different than what he’d tried to do for mages himself. Therein lied the confliction - if he’d gone around slaughtering templars and emptying Circles, the warrior would have condemned him for it, but he did the same thing with slavers and he thought himself justified. It rubbed Anders the wrong way, but it didn’t change that what he’d done was selfless and admirable - getting into those old prejudices just wasn’t worth it.

It didn’t really help that hearing about it brought up guilt for abandoning his own cause, but he’d come to peace with the fact that his place in the mage revolution had changed with the birth of his son. He was still in contact with many of the mages fighting to better the world for their kind and he did what he could to help by taking in those that needed a place to stay while they fled to safer lands.

“It seems you’ve done a lot of good.” He picked back up and managed to poke himself with the needle on the first plunge of it. With a hiss, he withdrew it, gave it a shake, and, with a quick flash of light, healed it.

\---

“I’ve tried to.” He watched him heal the wound and chuckled under his breath. “There are mages among us as well. You can imagine the disquiet among us when one of the liberated accidentally set our ship on fire when someone startled him. Some left the group at the very next stop because of it. I was tempted as well. ...But it was my movement and no one else could fight like I could. So we had to trust them. And I’m glad we did.”

\---

His expression turned cool and it was awfully tempting to say something rude, but he held his tongue. He was surprised he didn’t just dump all the mages off at a Circle and call it done, since that was where they supposedly belonged in his eyes. “Well, that’s what happens when you don’t allow a mage proper training, isn’t it?” He was a little more aggressive in his sewing, his stitches losing some of their neatness. “I suppose they proved useful?” He imagined that was the only reason why he’d be glad to have them around.

\---

“Not really. But they’re good people. They don’t deserve their freedom any less than the rest of us.” Being stuck in close quarters with them for months was the only way he’d have ever discovered that. Still, he was uncomfortable whenever any of them used their magic around him.

\---

“Hmph.” He quickly finished off the patch and then folded up the shirt to place it on top of his trousers. “I have to tend to the garden. You’re welcome to relax from your journey or if you’d prefer to attend to your business, dinner will be at the same time as before.” He stood up, grabbed his sewing kit and the mended clothing, and waited for a response to take his leave.

\---

“You’re displeased with me.” He observed, not having missed the coolness in the mage’s demeanor. “I thought it you’d like the news that the mages are free and among us. Otherwise I’d have said nothing about them.”

\---

He sighed and adjusted what he was holding to sit more comfortably in his arm. “It is good to hear that you didn’t condemn them for the misfortune of being born with a gift. A gift that they never asked for.” It was exactly that - a gift. A gift from the Maker that was turned into curse with the ignorance of man. He sounded defensive and that was because any time the topic of mages had come up between them in the past, it always devolved into infuriating spats with no give on either side. He didn’t know who the man in front of him had become and even though he was being told that he’d grown, it was difficult not to fall back into what he did know of him.

\---

“I didn’t.” He could have condemned them, had wanted to, but did not. His own tone was neutral, knowing they would get nowhere if they were both defensive. He’d much prefer that there were no mages among them, but he knew that they could not help what they were and over the years they had proven that they were not a danger to any of them.

\---

“Good,” he replied shortly, again adjusting what he was holding. He was ruffled and it showed in his inability to hold himself still, even his weight shifting.“If that’s-” he trailed off as it struck him how impolite he was being. “...It is good. I apologize - all my memories of you are of you disregarding and disparaging my kind. It has been a long time, I’m sure that you have changed as much as I have, it’s just… something I have to get use to, I suppose.”

\---

“Much has changed.” He agreed with a nod, looking a little relieved when the other seemed to lower his defenses somewhat. “If neither of us had changed, we’d have disengaged immediately and gone our separate ways the day we ran into each other in the market.”

\---

“We might have done that anyway, if it wasn’t for Theo,” he pointed out, knowing that it was entirely his son’s doing that the he was even sitting in his living room right now. He shifted his weight a few more times, before shrugging. “As I said, you’re welcome to relax or tend to your business. I will be outside. If you want some fresh air, you can join me.” It didn’t matter whether or not he did, but he was extending an olive branch.

\---

“I will join you. I could use a rest, but I will do so outside.” He’d been living in close quarters with a lot of people and the solitude he once craved now felt strange to him. He stood, prepared to follow him out into the garden. “I can help if there is much to do.”

\---

“I will meet you out there.” He needed to drop his stuff off in his bedroom, so he went to do that. He tossed all of it on his bed and gave his body a dramatic stretch that was sorely needed after hunching over the way he had. He’d put it away later, so with that he headed out, grabbing a basket as he went to gather what he needed for dinner. Stepping out, he went over to the vegetable patch and got right to his knees, first taking the time to look for weeds. “You wouldn’t believe how many weeds I get.” It was banal conversation, but it was better than something that might work him back up.

\---

Fenris had been standing near the vegetable patch by the time he arrived, looking over it intently. He was curious about what seemed to grow well here in relation to what his people had planted at the settlement. “If only crops grew half as well.” He agreed and when he saw what Anders was doing, he went to his knees as well, working on the area closest to him and tossing the plucked weeds aside.

\---

“They can grow over the rest of my land, I don’t care, but no, they choose my garden, of course.” There were weeds sprinkled all around, naturally, but they did always seem to really like the soil that fed his plants. As he worked, he gradually ended up closer to Fenris, as they converged on the same area.

\---

Used to cramped conditions, Fenris didn’t seem to notice or care that they were getting close to each other as they worked. He was diligent in his work, working out every root from the weeds he pulled. “Your cats seem to be doing their work. I don’t see many bites from rabbits. We don’t have many farm cats around, but the mabaris keep the rodents at bay.”

\---

The mentions of the cats made him smile. “I only have a couple that really stick around, but there are a lot of village cats around here and they like to pop by.” Probably because he had a habit of leaving out excess milk for them. “I usually have no less than three milling about at a time, but one time I came out in the morning and there were at least seven all plopped down on the ground.” He’d dropped his ass right down and spent a good half-hour petting them.

\---

“We’ve seen a couple stalking about our place. We thought the dogs would scare them off, but I saw one walk right up and eat Hava’s food in front of him, so apparently not.” That was for the best. The canines had a great time hunting rabbits and deer for them, but the mice that got into the grains for the horses were better handled by the cats.

\---

He chuckled, proud of the bold cat that didn’t cow to a dog. “We?” he glanced over at him, only then aware of how close they were, but he gave him a knowing look. He was assuming that he was staying with a certain someone - hell, maybe he even had a kid of his own at this point.

\---

When he caught sight of the look, he gave Anders a smirk. “Nothing like that. We don’t have enough shelter so we’re living in very close quarters right now. I’m fortunate to have my own room now at least.”

\---

“Ah, I see.” He turned back to the weeds and plucked the last of what he could find. “Too busy saving the world?” That had been his own excuse for a long time, that and Justice. Circumstances changed with Theodoric, of course, but he’d still hadn’t planned on looking for anything. Not that it stopped something from falling into his lap. Still, some things weren’t meant to be or that’s what he told himself, anyway.

\---

“Something like that.” He chuckled under his breath and with the last of the weeding done, he rose to his feet and brushed off his knees. He watched the mage, waiting to see which crops he could help pick. “There was someone for awhile, but that didn’t work out. You?” There were no obvious signs that he had anyone living with them, but that didn’t mean Anders wasn’t maintaining some sort of relationship with someone.

\---

He straightened up himself, but remained on his knees as he reached for the basket and set it beside him. “Same thing,” he replied vaguely, a little more intent on his work as he began to pluck ripe tomatoes off the vines. “Not the saving the world bit, though, obviously. I gave that up years ago.” He was trying to be lighthearted, but some of the guilt he’d felt from earlier returned - he tried to let it roll off his back.

\---

“If I’d had a child, I’m sure I would have given up world-saving as well.” He began to inspect the tomatoes as well, picking a couple that were ready and dropping them into Anders’ basket. “But I never had any. Just a pet I didn’t want and one of the children in the settlement is rather attached to me. But that’s about all.”

\---

“It seems that you're a child magnet.” It really wasn’t surprising that someone young and impressionable would look up to him, especially if he’d gotten over being insufferably moody. “There is time yet, perhaps you will have your own one day.” A little Fenris. It was an odd thought, but no odder than the little Anders running around.

\---

“I don’t know why, but some of them do like me.” And while it baffled him a little, it was endearing. Especially Theodoric’s amazement in nearly everything about him. “I doubt I will have my own. I’m content enough to be free and retire from saving the world.”

\---

“Well, my own son is living proof that these things sometimes happen when you least expect it.” He hadn’t wanted a child, but as soon as he learned of Isabela’s pregnancy, everything changed. He’d wished that it hadn’t happened at the time, especially since it had been the result of a one-off mistake, but he’d been prepared to do whatever it took to take care of his child. He didn’t regret it and if he could go back, he would do it again without hesitation - the happiness he found with his son was more than he could ask for.

\---

“Perhaps, but I have always taken precautions. And my only real relationship was with a man, so needless to say surprise children were not in the cards when precautions were not taken.” He smirked, finding himself eyeing a pepper and picking it. He hadn't been told to, but it seemed he wanted it in whatever their supper would be.

\---

He rolled his eyes, taking the talk of ‘precautions’ as a jab. Sure, he could have done more to avoid it, but he hadn’t thought it necessary, considering the woman was an expert at avoiding pregnancy - until she got pregnant, of course. “Grey Wardens aren’t even supposed to be virile, so imagine my surprise.”

He went on to pick a couple of zucchinis and called that good. Setting the basket aside, he got up and went to the well nearby and filled up a watering can so he could water the vegetables since the skies were clear and it wasn’t to rain that day.

—

“Well, there's no questioning he’s yours, he looks just like you. It must have been the Maker’s will for him to be born.” He'd added a couple more peppers to the basket before stepping aside to let him do the watering.

\---

He smiled at that - it was the Maker’s will. He liked to think about it as an apology of sorts, for all the shit he’d gone through. “He hardly took after her at all.” It had surprised, but pleased him. She was a beautiful woman and any of her features would have complimented him, but since he alone had raised him, he was glad of the resemblance was between them.

—

“Probably for the best.” He may as well look like the parent he knew, after all. He turned his face skyward and closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the sunlight despite days of walking in it.

\---

“Have you talked to any of them?” He’d only kept into contact with a couple of them himself, but he was curious if he’d done the same. After finishing watering the plants, he took the watering can back to the well and then set the basket by the door. He wasn’t ready to go inside yet and he made his way to the chicken coop to pick up one of the ones that had stopped producing eggs.

—

“I exchange letters with Hawke and Varric once in awhile. A couple of the liberated were trained as scribes so they have helped the rest of us to read and write correspondences.” He followed Anders to the coop but kept some distance, watching to see if there was something he could do to assist. “I have not spoken to anyone else.”

\---

He chuckled. “Me too. I’ve only had a couple of letters from Hawke, but Varric writes a lot. Mostly because he corresponds with Theo.” The rest of them though, nope. He gave the chicken in his arms a little stroke, “Sorry about this, old girl.” He brought his hand up to her head and sent a rush of electricity through it, killing her instantly and singeing the feathers. Then he pulled out a knife to cut her throat and held her by the feet to let the blood drain.

—

He took a step back instinctively when he saw him shock the chicken, but didn't seem particularly ruffled by it. “I take it we're having chicken for dinner tonight.” He said, hearing the familiar padding of the mabari somewhere just out of sight, having scented blood and moved in closer.

\---

“How’d you guess?” he smirked, waiting until the bleeding slowed to an occasional dribble. Righting the chicken, he carried it inside, grabbing the basket as he passed it, and set everything on one of his prep-tables. He started in on plucking the feathers, ripping them out in clumps. He prepared three meals a day and had been for years, so he had a lot of skill and was able to work quickly.

—

Fenris continued to follow him and took a seat when they were back inside. He didn't offer to help, but watched what he was doing closely. “I brought a Tevene fruit for you and Theo to try. I'd have brought more, but we still don't have enough food to spare.”

\---

“That’s alright, it’ll be interesting to try something different.” Whatever it was. “How many are there in your settlement?” He couldn’t imagine starting something like that from nothing - it really was admirable.

—

“Fifty-two men, seventy-five women, eighteen children and more on the way.” He recited the numbers with certainty. But stress seeped into his tone. “There were so many more. But a lot of the elderly and very young did not survive the journey. A lot of good men and women died fighting. But a lot also had someplace to go or felt they could make it on their own. So that is for the best, I suppose, since we don’t have the resources for the numbers we have.”

\---

His brows lifted, impressed. That was a lot of people, no wonder they were having such a hard time of it. The good thing was once they were on their feet, all of those people would be able there to labor and keep it running. “You’ve lasted this long - as long as you prepare for the winter to come, I’m sure you will continue to survive.”

\---

“I hope so. Some of these people have never seen a real winter and I don’t think they have any idea what’s in store for them.” For all of them if they couldn’t store enough food. “And I may have to buy what medicine I can from you. I’m sure with the cold will come illness.” He sounded more stressed the more he spoke, unaware that his fingers had begun to rub compulsively at his temples as he watched Anders pluck the chicken clean.

\---

“I don’t keep an excess on hand, but I can start to stockpile some for you.” It would take time to build it up, but he could have it ready before it started to get cold. “If you have too many come down with illness, perhaps I could stop by and be of help.” He wouldn’t be opposed to making the trip to spend a few days there to help if the outcome would be disastrous otherwise. It would be best if it didn’t come to that, of course, but sometimes all it took was one person getting sick and then it seemed like the entire village came down with it.

\---

“...It may come to that. But if we have medicine and get prepared, hopefully it would not be necessary.” He looked up to the mage briefly, then back down to the chicken. “They have never seen a real healer before. Our masters always mended us with blood magic, so they know no different healing magic.”

\---

He finished plucking the chicken and drew a knife to start cleaning out the insides and cutting off the meat. He was just as practiced at this and he wasted almost no meat as he cleaned it from the bones, leaving only the legs with bones inside. He paused in what he was doing at the mention of blood magic and he looked over at him, a frown on his lips. “Well, I wouldn’t really call that healing magic.” He assumed that he was telling him this for a reason and as he grabbed some waxed paper to wrap up the chicken for later, he spoke to his work. “If my help would not be welcome, I could just offer advice.”

\---

“It would be welcome. They’ll believe me if I tell them your healing is different than the blood magic.” He looked over the unused pieces of the chicken leftover on the table, considering asking to take some to Hava. “I only tell you this because they might be afraid of your healing as I was.”

\---

“Afraid?” He was confused and as as he gave his hands a quick wash, he gave him another look. “...but you know my healing isn’t like that…” He’d always been resistant about being healed, frustrating stubborn, actually, but he’d healed him enough that surely he recognized that it wasn’t a big deal.

\---

“I knew your healing wasn't like that. But back then, I always thought it could turn that way. I couldn't accept that there was such a thing as magic that didn't hurt - as you said, blood magic scarcely counts as healing and that was all the magic I had experience with before you.” He spoke of it past tense, having had a lot of years and a lot of wounds to contemplate that Anders’ magic had truly been different. But he couldn't fool himself into thinking that even now he could accept a healing willingly.

\---

He clearly didn’t like what he was hearing and he turned to the tomatoes they’d gathered, rinsing them off and beginning to slice them into chunks. Was it the magic that he hadn’t trusted or him? It sounded like the former, but he’d believe the latter just as much. “Fear isn’t always logical, I know that.” His healing did nothing but good, the warrior knew that, but if all he’d know was the touch of blood magic, he couldn’t blame him for wanting nothing to do with it. .

—

“It is not. And back then I was very afraid. That was usually expressed in hostility, as you well know. But I’ve learned a lot over the last decade.” He no longer had a blood mage hunting him and he now lived with a handful of mages he trusted. Things were different.

\---

He sighed to himself, slicing away until the tomatoes were dealt with and he was onto the zucchini. “Well, if you can convince them that I would not harm them, maybe they won’t be as afraid.” Somehow he doubted it, though, considering their old companions had constantly tried to convince the other to let him take care of him, but he never listened or allowed it. Not until he had no choice on the matter.

—

“They'll listen to me. If I say they can trust you, they will.” He wouldn't even be willing to discuss bringing Anders to the settlement if he thought the healer was any danger to them. His people knew that. “You don't happen to have any advice on picking out good chickens, cattle, and sheep, do you?” It was a change in subject, but also something he needed to do this trip and new nothing about.

\---

He cut the zucchini into similarly sized chunks as the tomatoes and pushed them into the pile when he was done. All that was left was the peppers that Fenris had picked out and he began to slice them and pick out the seeds. “For chickens, the livelier the better, I’ve found. You’ll want to make sure they’re young if you want them to produce eggs for a good length of time - you can tell if they’re young if you press on their breastbone and feel a lot of give.” He minced the peppers as small as he could and then set them aside to dry a little while he returned to the vegetables and dumped them into a pot and put them on the stove to reduce.

“They breed like crazy if you let them, so if you pick up a couple of roosters, you’ll have plenty of chickens to keep you going. Just keep your breeding hens away from your egg hens and it’s pretty simple.”

He began to add a bunch of dried spices to the pot, stirring it all together and then adding a lid.

“As far as cattle, you just want to make sure they look healthy. Check the eyes, the mouths, even the udders. If something doesn’t look right, it’s probably not. If you’re getting some bulls, it seems to be the bigger the better, naturally. I don’t keep any myself - I use my girls for milking and that’s it.” He could raise more if wanted, but it wasn’t worth the effort when he could just buy meat in the market.

—

“Breeding like crazy would be good. The children are too thin and the sooner we have a reliable supply of meat and eggs the better.” By the sight of him, the adults were also too thin. “I didn't see any sheep on your land, do you have those? A man in the market said he had lambs that would be weaned by the time I came back.” Both the meat and the wool would do them well.

\---

“No, but I imagine it’s the same as cattle - just check and make sure they look healthy.” With the sauce cooking, a process that would take some time, he made his way to the table and sat down. “Why don’t you bring anyone here to help you? Surely someone would be willing to come.”

—

“A few offered to come along. But I told them there was no inn in the village. I can manage alone again this time. But I won't be able to fit much lumber into a wagon full of lambs and chickens. Eventually I will have to bring someone with me.” He gave Anders a smirk. “In truth, it's kind of nice to be away from all of them for a little while. See some new faces, even if your face isn't exactly new to me.”

\---

He chuckled, understanding that feeling. “I’m too paranoid to leave the village, so I never see new faces. We don’t often have people passing through and when we do, I’m usually at home.” Really, he rarely saw people at all - if it weren’t for his patients, he’d probably only see people during his trips to the market. He’d become quite the recluse, but everyone knew him as the kind, quiet healer so no one minded. “But I remember missions with Hawke being a reprieve from the clinic, so I understand.”

—

“My trips here are my reprieve from my newest mission. I'd like to have a few more alone before I absolutely have to bring help.” He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Sometimes I miss the solitude I had in Kirkwall.”

\---

“Really? Seems to me being around these people have done you a lot of good.” Sure, he’d struggled with hardships to get to where he was, but he was a lot different than he remembered. He’d mellowed out a lot and he could only assume it had something to do with his companions. “You’d really want to go back to being by yourself all the time?”

\---

“Not all the time. In fact, I think I’d get lonely very quickly. But it’s nice to have a few days alone when I’m traveling. Though even then, I’m not truly alone because the cursed dog is always at my side.” He said it fondly enough, though sometimes he did wish to be truly alone for a little while again.

\---

“Well, you’re welcome to take a walk around, if you like. You don’t have to stick around here with me. All I’ll be doing is starting dinner in a bit.” What he’d done just now was just the necessary preparation to make starting dinner later possible.

\---

“I’ll stay, it feels good to sit down. I walked beside the horse for the journey - we have a couple foals on the way, but until then I won’t risk any of the horses breaking a leg if I don’t have to.” Better that he be on the ground to watch for any obstacles that the horse could trip on.

\---

Well, then. It seemed he had company for the rest of the day, until Theodoric came back. He leaned forward and pressed an elbow to the table so he could propped his cheek against a hand. “So seventy women and not one has caught your eye?” He snicked, since he didn’t know what else to talk about it. “What about the other way around? Does anyone have their eye on you, at least?” He imagined there were several, remembering what he did about the propositions he got while they were running about Kirkwall from time to time.

\---

“I mean, there are some that are nice to look at.” He smirked at that, but dropped his eyes as if he was bashful. “And there are men and women that have asked for my hand in the group. But after Kruwynn...I don’t know. I couldn’t know if I’m anything more than the man that set them free to them.”

\---

“Hmm, I’m sure that you are.” He didn’t know, but he imagined that traveling alongside him for years, they had reason to want him. It was amusing to see the shyness in him and he smiled, pressing more weight into his hand as he rested against the table.

\---

“Maybe so. But it’s hard to say. I think a couple may have genuine affection.” He sighed and kept his eyes low, still seeming a little shy. “It’s best I keep my distance until we have some sort of government figured out among us. They’re choosing a council to keep order since we have such large numbers.”

\---

“Makes sense. I imagine you’ll be at the head of it.” Though, knowing what he did of him, he also imagined that he didn’t want to be. Then again, what he knew of him wasn’t really that relevant anymore, it seemed.

\---

“Oh, no. I'm good at killing slavers. Politics is not my thing. I told them to pick a council of seven. Anyone but me.” But even in this decision, he'd been the leader and his word had been law. They looked to him for everything, whether he liked it or not.

\---

“That doesn’t surprise me.” He free hand began to trace a gouge in the table, made when his son had dropped a stack of plates and utensils one day. “I wouldn’t want it, either.” He’d had enough of leading with the mage underground - that at least had a purpose he cared about. Running a village? Not so much and the village he resided in was peaceful enough as it was.

—

“There are others who want to lead and after so many years together, everyone knows everyone well enough to choose competent council members.” He smirked a little. “I'm staying out of it. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy my retirement once this settlement is functional.”

\---

“And only use your abilities to entertain the children,” he added, finally leaning back in his chair and slouching somewhat. “A peaceful life is nice. Something that I always wanted, but never anticipated getting. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” Almost anything, anyway.

\---

“The little ones do seem to like my old tricks.” He rubbed his temples again, but didn't look so stressed this time. “I look forward to seeing what peaceful life is all about.”

\---

“It can be terribly dull at times, but you get use to how simple and routine it is. The most tasks you take on, the better. Keeps you busy throughout the day. I could’ve put my land to better use and built an actual farm, if I wanted to fill my days out, but there’s enough around here to keep me going and truthfully, I don’t need to. What I have is enough and I’m never hurting for coin anymore.” He didn’t get a lot of it, but he had enough to take care of them and save a little.

\---

“I can always go back to slaver hunting if it ever gets too dull. But right now, dull sounds fantastic.” He leaned back in his chair a little, looking tired but relaxed.

\---

“If you’re good at something.” He chuckled and decided it was about time to make some tea. “I’m going to make some tea. Want any?” Or water, for that matter. He should have offered him some sooner, but he imagined if he was thirsty he would have said something.

\---

“I wouldn’t say no to tea.” He wouldn’t say no to much of anything to eat or drink. Drinking something with a little flavor to it would be a nice change. He knew it would be a long time before they had the spare grapes to make any wine. “I actually can’t remember the last time I’ve had it.”

\---

He got up and went to grab a kettle, filling it with water. “Would you prefer an herbal or fruit tea?” He didn’t have a lot of options, but there was a man in town who sometimes made some pretty good berry teas. He grabbed a couple of cups while he waited for the answer, as well as some sugar, should he like to sweeten his.

\---

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a fruit tea. Let’s try that.” He liked fruit much more than he liked tea, so perhaps it would make the tea better to him. He watched Anders prepare it, studying him in case he wanted to know how to prepare it for himself some time.

\---

He grabbed a canister and a bit of cheesecloth, pouring some of the loose leaf tea over it and wrapping it into a ball that he set into the kettle. Then he used his hands to heat it to boiling and carried it, the sugar, and the cups over to the table, setting one in front of Fenris and the other where he’d been sitting himself. Then all that was left to do was let the tea steep.

\---

The elf looked a little anxious as Anders brought the kettle over, but it had nothing to do with the magic he’d used to heat it. As the tea was left the steep and its fragrance filled the air, his stomach gave a low rumble. He didn’t know how long it would be before it was ready to drink, but having his stomach filled with something warm sounded great to him.

\---

  
When the tea was ready, he poured out some for both of them and pushed the sugar closer to him. “Not sure if you like your tea sweet.” The tea was naturally a little sweet, but some people liked their tea really sweet. Not him, though, he usually kept it simple and just drank it as is.

\---

“I”m not sure either.” He drank it so seldom, he didn’t really have a preference. But since it was an option, he took a little sugar anyway and mixed it into his cup. He was so eager to drink it that he took too big of a sip, winced at the heat, then took a more careful sip afterward.

\---

He pulled his own cup in and wrapped his hands around it, letting it warm his skin. He brought it up to his mouth and held it there, so the steam would unfurl in front of his face. He waited until it was cool enough and then sipped at it, sighing in satisfaction. “What do you think?”

\---

He had finished half of his drink despite the heat by the time Anders asked. “It’s good. Very good. Is there more?” He didn’t know how much the kettle held, but he took another eager sip anyway.

\---

  
“Have as much as you want.” That was why he’d made an entire kettle. He pushed it closer to him and continued to nurse his own slowly. He wouldn’t have more than the one cup, so he could have the rest of it.

\---

“Ju’ohn.” He didn’t bother to finish what he had, reaching for the kettle when it was moved closer to him. He topped off his cup, added a bit more sugar, and mixed it in. No longer quite so desperate, he was able to wait to let it cool this time, keeping his hands on the cup as Anders had before he could safely take a sip.

\---

“It’s been a quiet day,” he commented, thumb tracing the edge of his cup. “You picked a good day to show up.” Not that he was often busy, but he’d not had a single person come by and that was pretty rare. Still, the day wasn’t over and it could happen at any time.

\---

“I did. I had expected you’d have a line of patients and I would be on my own for the day.” Which would have been fine, he had much to do in the market. But it was still nice to actually sit down and have a conversation with someone besides the liberated.

\---

“I can’t remember the last time I saw a line of patients. The people around here are healthy, thanks in part to me,” he preened a little, straightening up and making a show of puffing his chest, but it deflated just as quickly and he continued, “No one’s actively dying right now, so I don’t have to make any house calls, so all that’s left is when some boy falls out of a tree and breaks his arm or the blacksmith drops his hammer on his foot and crushes a toe.” It was a good time of year where illnesses were few and the elderly were keeping it together.

\---

“I imagine it’s nice that your days are quieter than they once were. We have been lucky that our group has been relatively healthy this year also.” They had a few people that knew a little about medicine and could gather enough herbs to keep most of their wounds and illnesses under control. But no healers and no one with even half of the knowledge Anders had. As if the discussion alone was aggravating it, his heart gave a hard thud in his chest and then began to race, prompting him to move a hand over it instinctively. He winced, but it was nothing unusual anymore and he sipped at his tea.

\---

With the topic at hand, he would had to have been pretty oblivious not to notice the movement or the expression. He tilted his head slightly and studied him as if waiting for something else, but when there was nothing, he took another sip of his own tea, considering whether or not to comment. It might have been nothing, but the sight of the wince pushed him to probe a little. “Yeah? What about you? Surely age has begun to catch up to you a little, even if you don’t look like you've changed a day. Tell me at least that your knees creek as bad as mine do, so I don’t feel terrible about myself.”

\---

“My knees do not creak.” He said with the slightest of smirks. “Just some old war wounds act up once in awhile. My heart hasn’t been quite right since I had a close call ages ago and it’s having another fit as we speak.” It was still racing but before long it would stop and start pausing and pounding before either racing again or hopefully returning to normal.

\---

He set the cup down at that, his suspicion confirmed. “Well, why don’t you let me take a look at it? For old times sake, you know.” It would be silly not take a few seconds to identify what was wrong with him, especially if was something to be concerned about.

\---

He hesitated, covering his moment of thought by taking another sip of his tea. He didn’t want any magic in his body. Not at all. But it was unnerving to feel his heart going wild at such random moments and he’d like to know what it was. Besides, if he was to convince his people Anders’ magic was to be trusted, he’d have to start by trusting it himself. “If you don’t mind.”

\---

“Not at all.” The agreement came easier than he was expecting, but he took it for what it was worth and scooted his chair closer to him. He would’ve started by reaching out and touching his chest, if his breastplate wasn’t in the way, but he imagined he didn’t want to be touched by him at all, if it could be avoided, so he decided to just start with magic. “I’m just going to do a spell that let’s me see your heart, basically.” Not literally see it, but sense it and from there he could get an idea of what the problem was.

\---

“I can take the chest piece off if it will help.” If doing a physical examination would mean there would be less magic involved, he’d prefer that. Still, he didn’t tense up as the mage drew near, seeming to trust that whatever he did would be alright. As much as he’d avoided it with fierce stubbornness, he could remember that Anders’ magic had never once hurt him.

\---

“That’s alright, it’s not a barrier.” It would be a little easier, but for what he was doing, the difference was so marginal that it didn’t matter. He let his hand hover over his heart and shut his eyes as he let the magic seep in. He focused on his heart and it didn’t take him long to see what the problem was. Nothing serious, but a problem that would persist for the remainder of his life. Since he was already there, he pushed his magic where he could without moving his hand, so it wasn’t obvious that he was examining him further.

Nothing of note. His eyes opened as he drew the magic back in and nodded. “Your heart isn’t beating as it should. I can fix it, but it’s not permanent. It’ll help for a time, but it will fall out of rhythm again.” It was a chronic issue, which unfortunately became more and more common with age. He could often ease chronic issues, but never fix them.

\---

“It goes back into rhythm on its own. But it can take days. If you can ease it-” He was cut off when his heart gave a massive thump that stole his breath. After that was a long pause, which happened often but it still always left him nervous that his heart may decide not to start beating again. Finally it did, but it slow, erratic poundings. He rubbed at his chest again, as if he could soothe the ache of it somehow.

\---

“It’s a simple fix,” he assured him, having dealt with this issue a number of times before. “Just let me-” He cut himself off as he went right into it, his hand glowing with light. He held it there for a long moment, easing his heart back to how it should be beating. Then he let his hand drop and sat back. “There. Better?”

\---

He released a slow breath when his heart settled into a normal rhythm once more. The elf nodded, but it was a long moment before he spoke, waiting for another sharp beat from his heart but it seemed to have truly settled down. “Yes, thank you.”

\---

“Any other problems?” Might as well ask, just in case. This was what he did, so he wanted to do what he could while he could. Since he didn’t think he’d come back to him for help after this, he wanted to do it while he was feeling open.

\---

He seemed to consider it for a moment. If there was anything else, it was best to take care of it now so he wouldn’t have to deal with invasive magic again any time soon. “I don’t suppose you can do anything for low back pain…” Another chronic issue for certain. Too many years of sleeping on his feet or on poor excuses for beds, not to mention some bad sprains and breaks is his low vertebrae and sacrum that never healed properly.

\---

“I can, I’m just not sure you would enjoy the process.” There was an amused smirk on his lips as he said this, however. He’d yet to meet someone that didn’t enjoy the process, but it required a considerable amount of time, a lot of touching, and a lot of magic. “I’d be willing to give it a go if you like, though.”

\---

“I can handle pain.” He said with a little shrug, assuming that was what he meant. “I’ve already endured magic once today, might as well make the most of it.” Honestly he was able to handle it more gracefully than he would have expected, but then, he’d been in close quarters with mages for a very long time now.

\---

“We should probably move to my workroom then.” He finished off the last of his tea and then got up. “This way.” He made his way through the house and into the room in question, going right up to a shelf and grabbing a bottle of oil. “Take off your armor from the waist up and then lay down on the table face down.”

\---

Fenris followed him along, but it was clear he became a little uneasy in the workroom. He didn’t feel quite so much like a patient just sitting at the table. But he did as he was told, stripping the top of his armor. His skin was no longer flawless as it had been the last time he’d disrobed for Anders to heal him, a long scar at the base of his ribs that curved around his side and an entry and exit wound set in the middle of his chest, the deep scar tissue clear evidence of the wound that had permanently altered the function of his heart. He laid down on the table, trying to get comfortable and closing his eyes as he waited.

\---

He couldn’t help but glance over him when his body was revealed to him, but he turned his gaze away as he opened the bottle of oil and gave his hands a light coating of it. “Basically what I’ll be doing is a mixture of healing and massaging.” The combination was potent and worked like a wonder for back pain. He made his way over to him and gave his hands a little warming so they would feel nice as he set them lightly on his lower back. There he just paused, to make sure that the touch was okay and he wasn’t going to get worked up.

\---

His body tensed just slightly when the hands settled on him, but he relaxed quickly. “Alright. Do what you need to but the tattoos are very sensitive.” Especially where they were concentrated on his lower back. He wasn't asking the mage to go easy, but was explaining why he might tense up on him. Underweight as he was, there was only taught muscle on his bones and every ache seemed a little more sensitive.

\---

Keeping that in mind, his sent the same rush of diagnostic magic in to get a sense of the condition of his back. What he found wasn't surprising, but it too was something that he couldn’t fix. The damage done to his spine would remain, but he could ease the lasting effects. He began to rub and work the small of his back, his eyes trace the path of lyrium in his skin. He could feel the way they interacted with his magic as pushed his healing into the muscles, easing them as thumbs circled points of tension on either side of his spine.

\---

He relaxed easily under the touch, the healing magic easing the tenderness of his muscles while Anders worked. He still disliked the foreign feel of the magic in his body, but it was easy to overlook while his aches were relieved momentarily. Only when he hit a large knot from an old wound did he tense briefly, his lyrium flaring in his skin out of instinct. But the healing magic did its work and in a few heartbeats the glow had stopped and he was melting back into the table again.

\---

He startled when he lit up, his eyes widening in fear, but when he got beyond the initial alarm, they remained wide for an entirely different reason as he felt the flow of the lyrium into him. Even when it faded away, he remained still, staring at him. “What was that?” He’d never felt anything like that from him before, but then he’d never touched him while he was glowing before either.

\---

“Reflex. My lyrium has a mind of its own sometimes. I'm fine.” It had hurt just briefly, but he didn't want him to stop. His tone was soft and smooth in a way it had never been around the healer before, if only because he'd never truly relaxed with him.

\---

“...Okay.” He wanted to question him and feel it again, but he didn’t know how to phrase it. He picked up where he left off, making sure to completely work out the knot that had engendered the reaction and then venture further up. Around his shoulders he found knot after knot, his body riddled with them and no wonder, running around with that sword his son so admired. “Andraste, Fenris. I’ve seen field laborers working dusk till dawn with less tension than you.” He used his healing on each after he worked them loose with a firm touch, mindful of not pressing directly onto any of his markings.

\---

“That doesn't surprise me in the slightest.” Nothing in his life had ever been easy on his body. Not to mention his stress levels. When Anders hit another particularly tender spot, he winced a little, his skin flickering with light again before he mumbled an apology.

\---

He shut his eyes when he felt the teasing rush of lyrium. There and then gone just as quickly, giving him a strange yearning that didn’t seem quite right. “It’s alright, that feels… I didn’t know you could do that.” Whatever it was. “Does it always do that?” It wasn’t a very specific question, but he didn’t even know what it was doing, apart from calling to him and giving his body the same rush any source of lyrium would.

\---

“You've seen my lyrium flare hundreds of times. I usually do it at will when there is a battle. But it kicks in on its own once in awhile if I'm pained or startled. Just a reflex, I guess.” He wasn't sure what he meant when he'd started saying how it felt. Most people who had touched him while he glowed hadn't survived to report how it felt.

\---

“Yes, but I didn’t know it acted like… actual lyrium.” Thinking about it, it wasn’t _that_ surprising, but it seemed to be far more potent than any source of lyrium he knew of. Apart from raw lyrium, which he would never approach for obvious reasons. “Could you do that again?” The question was tentative and again, his hands had stopped in anticipation.

\---

Fenris gave a little shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know how ‘actual lyrium’ acted in the first place. At the request, he let the light fill his markings again, noticing then the way his lyrium seemed to hum and pull slightly toward Anders’ fingers.

\---

He took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, his eyes opening to stare at the lines. Where there had been interest, there was now hunger. When his hands began to move again, it wasn’t to continue, but to trace the lines. His fingers ran over them, the touch light and savoring.

\---

He gave a slight shiver when the fingers grazed his tattoos. Light touches like that had always felt good, but it had been a while since anyone had touched him that way. He wasn't sure if this would really help ease the tension in his back, but it still felt nice so he remained still and silent.

\---

The massage, unfinished, was completely forgotten. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he wasn’t done, but it didn’t seem to matter. His closed his eyes again, using the feel of the lyrium itself to continue his touches and basking in how oddly peaceful it felt. What energy he’d used to tend to him was already replenished and the excess was making him feel better than he had in months.

\---

As the touches went on, another shiver ran through him. He was so sensitive to these touches compared to the firm treatment he’d gotten when the other was actually working on his muscles. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pressure to return when he’d get back to working out knots.

\---

Only when his palms stroked down his back, fingers skimming along along his sides, did he realize himself. He drew his hands back sharply, head shaking, not quite sure what had come over himself, but feeling wildly unprofessional for it. He cleared his throat and turned away from him, so he wasn’t looking at him while he spoke up. “You can go ahead and stop.” He grabbed the bottle of oil and applied more to his hands for something to do while he gathered himself.

\---

Fenris opened his eyes when he spoke, surprised that the hands had moved away from him so quickly. “...Did it hurt?” Obviously it hadn’t hurt from the very beginning, but the way he’d yanked his hands back, it was as they had been burned. He let the light die in his skin as he was told, using the opportunity to stretch a little before settling back into the table.

\---

“No, no. It felt nice.” He felt a little idiotic saying that, but there was no use lying - he assumed that Fenris knew well the effect his lyrium had. “I’ll be done soon,” he assured him, turning back to him and picking up where he left off, finding the last of the knots and taking his time to make sure to work them out completely.

\---

He nodded, finding that the answer made more sense than the lyrium in his skin hurting him. He closed his eyes again, letting him get back to work. “You don’t have to be. I could take a nap if you kept going.” He really was quite comfortable. Had he been asked ten years ago if he would let a mage give him a massage and especially if he might relax enough to fall asleep during said message, he would have punched that person for even asking.

\---

He chuckled under his breath, the little joke - or what he considered a joke - helping with his unease. “Now you know why they sometimes let me work off what I owed them at cards.” He’d given a few massages over the years in exchange for keeping his coin. It didn’t take him long to finish, but even after he’d loosened and soothed his muscles, he continued for a while longer just to be kind. When he did bring it to an end, he took a step back to give him space to get up. “Go ahead and hop up, see how you feel.”

\---

It took him some time to work up the will to move. When he did, he pushed himself to sit up, finding that some of the bones in his spine were popping on the way up after so much tension had been released in his muscles. He let his legs dangle from the table, just sitting on the edge in a slouched, relaxed posture that was very unlike him. “It...doesn’t hurt.” The words were a little stunned, so used to having aches in his back at all times.

\---

He smiled and lifted his hands, giving his fingers a wiggle. “It’s like _magic._ ” He snickered to himself, before letting his hands drop. “I imagine you’ve needed that for a long time. Probably even back in Kirkwall.” Possibly even more so then. He was pleased to have helped and ended up stretching himself - if only he had someone to give him a lengthy back rub from time to time. “I should probably get dinner started.”


	3. Chapter 3

That seemed to wake him from his relaxed daze and he nodded. “Yes, I can help you.” Whatever had the food ready faster. He hopped down from the table then, feeling surprisingly limber, and started to dress himself again. “...Thank you. For fixing me up.” As much as he could be fixed up, anyway.

\---

“There isn’t much to do, but you can help.” He had started out of the room when he heard the thanks and it brought another little smile to his lips, but he just continued out and onto the kitchen. There, he checked on the sauce and seeing that it was doing well, he filled a pot with water and set it on the stove so that it would work itself up to a boil while he grabbed the chicken out of the chest and set it down on his prep table.

\---

Fenris followed him to the table and looked over the chicken. “...What can I do?” Probably not much, but he had some basic cooking skills and he did enjoy it. If nothing else, he could pay attention and learn.

\---

He set the wrapped chicken down in front of him. “You can bread the chicken.”  He grabbed a bowl, some leftover breadcrumbs from another meal, and some spices. It didn’t take him long to make the breading, just tossing it all into the bowl and giving it a mix, though he also added the finely minced peppers that Fenris had wanted, so the chicken would have a nice kick to it. He set the bowl in front of him as well, then went to grab a couple of eggs and yet another bowl. “Here, crack the eggs into the bowl, give them a stir, coat the chicken in the egg and then the crumbs.” Simple enough.

While he did that, Anders was onto the next step, grabbing a pan, coating it in oil, and letting it heat up on the stove so that he could fry the chicken after it was breaded. At that point, the water was boiling, so he grabbed some dried noodles he’d purchased earlier that week and dumped them into the pot.

\---

It was a simple task but he set to it diligently as if it was very important. He meticulously coated the pieces, setting them aside gingerly once each one was finished. When it was done, he looked up to Anders, waiting for what to do next. The breading mixture itself smelled wonderful and he was salivating just waiting for the food to cook.

\---

He grabbed a couple of the pieces and dropped them into the pan. “You can grate some cheese if you want to.” He gestured to the chest where he kept his cheeses along with his meat. “There’s a grater hanging on the wall over there.” Along with a lot of other various tools he used when cooking.

\---

He nodded and moved to wash off his hands before going to the chest. He got the cheese out and the grater before getting to work on the next task. Though he hadn’t been told how much to prepare, he found himself being quiet generous with what he was portioning for their meal. He couldn’t help but steal a little bite for himself, popping it into his mouth as he continued to grate.

\---

It was as he was finishing up cooking that the front door opened and a voice called, “Da, I’m home!” Anders smiled and gave the noodles a stir as he called back, “Go wash up. Dinner’s almost ready.” He glanced over at Fenris, flashing him the smile that spoke how excited his son was going to be.

\---

Fenris chuckled under his breath, but said nothing. Better he keep quiet so he could see the surprise on the boy’s face when he stepped into the kitchen. The look he exchanged with Anders was one that suggested he was quite happy to see little Theo again himself.

\---

When everything was ready, he grabbed some plates, threw the noodles on, added a liberal amount of sauce, and then placed the chicken right on top with a heavy sprinkling of cheese to finish it off. “Here you go.” He passed the elf a couple of plates as he made them, so he could go set them on the table. He carried the last one himself with some silverware that he set down. As he went to get some water for all three of them, the boy stepped into the room and his eyes zeroed in on Fenris, widening. “Fenris!! You’re back!!”

\---

“I am.” Fenris smiled to see him, pleased to see that he’d kept quiet enough. He’d just finished setting the table with Anders, all too eager to see the plates filled with food. “I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d drop by.”

\---

“I didn’t think you’d be back for a year!” Or longer, judging by how long it took Varric to come back. He moved closer, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Are you going to stay longer this time? Or are you leaving in the morning?’ He sounded anxious, not wanting him to go so soon when he just saw him.

Anders set the cups down and then took his seat. “It’s time to eat, Theo, sit down.” He hadn’t even glanced at the table or the food, distracted as he was by the surprise.

\---

Fenris chuckled and he ruffled the boy’s hair before he moved to take a seat at the table. “Do you want me to stay a little longer this time?” He’d be staying longer either way. But he thought the boy might like feeling like he was part of the decision to stay.

\---

“Yeah, I can show you around tomorrow!” He did as his father said, dropping into his seat and finally looking at what had been made. “Ooh, it looks good.” He started right in, cutting off a chunk of chicken and lifting it to his mouth. It was spicier than he was expecting and he had to take a sip of water immediately. As he dug in, he turned his attention back on Fenris. “Did you bring your sword again?”

\---

“You can. Maybe you can help me pick out some livestock too.” He was heartily digging into his own meal, once again scarcely even pausing to breathe until he was asked a question. “I always have my sword. Hava Gahkho is hanging onto it for me again.”

\---

That seemed odd to him, trusting the dog with his weapon, but it _was_ a lot to be carrying all the time. He just couldn’t imagine a dog running around with and keeping track of a sword, even though he’d seen it with his own eyes. “After you left, I made a sword.” At that Anders chuckled and nodded. “He did. You’ll have to show it to him after dinner.”

\---

“Really?” He smirked and tried to imagine just what the boy could craft. “You can show me after we eat. I can teach you how to practice with it until you’re ready for a real sword. How does that sound, h’la aln?”

\---

“Really?!” He ended up repeating Fenris’, but with much more excitement. “Da, Fenris is going to teach me how to use a sword!” As if he didn’t just hear it for himself. “Just like how you’re teaching me to use a staff!” He sounded so pleased and proud, but his expression faded into sheepishness when he got a pointed look from his father. Rather than say anything, he stuffed his mouth with a forkful of pasta.

\---

The elf glanced to Anders and caught the meaning of the look he shot Theo. “...It’ll be cool to learn both, won’t it?” He asked, trying to renew a little of the excitement. It shouldn’t be a surprise that the boy was a mage also. And if he was raised by Anders, he could at least have some hope that he would turn out to be one of the handful of decent mages he knew.

\---

Anders’ eyes drifted to the elf and he watched him silently for a long moment, before returning to his meal. He’d obviously caught on, but as long as he continued to remain tolerant, then it didn’t matter. Still, it made him a little uneasy. No one know what his son was except for him - he hadn’t even told Varric when his son’s magic began to manifest a few years previously.

Theodoric, for his part, hadn’t noticed and he gave an eager nod through the mouthful of pasta. When he swallowed it, he went on, “My friends and I sometimes pretend to fight with swords, but if you teach me how to really use one, I’ll beat them all the time!”

\---

“They won’t stand a chance.” Even if their parents knew a little sword play, they couldn’t have even half of the experience he did. He had cleared his meal in record time, using his fork to scrape every last bit of it from the plate. Anders had set food aside before for the mabari, so he didn’t even have his friend in mind as he all but licked his plate clean.

\---

Theodoric finished shortly after and when he did, he asked permission to go grab his sword. Anders granted it to him and as soon as he was out of the room, he spoke up in a quiet voice. “I would appreciate it if you would tell no one what you just learned.” The request had an air of civility to it, as if he was only asking to be polite.

\---

“My lips are sealed. I’ve never told anyone what you are either.” And he used to _hate_ Anders. But he still didn’t go spilling to anyone that there was a mage around. “I’m sheltering mages myself, as you know. I understand the need for discretion.”

\---

“Well, what I am isn’t exactly a secret.” It never had been, even when it was kept hidden. “It is different for him and I intend to keep it that way.” He turned his attention back to his plate when his son chose that moment to step in, carrying a roughly carved wooden ‘sword’. The quality was poor at best, dreadful at worst, but he looked proud as it presented it to the elf. “It’s not as big as I wanted, but I couldn’t find a piece of wood big enough…”

\---

“That’s alright. That’s a good size to start with. You’ll have to build up some muscle to carry a very big sword.” Fenris took the sword and looked it over, a smirk on his lip. “That’s not bad, Theo.”

\---

He beamed as he took the sword back and looked over at his father. “Can we go outside?” He wanted to practice and play with his friend for a while, before it was time to go to bed. “Sure, sure, if he wants to.” He finished up what he was eating, knowing he would be doing the dishes alone tonight. He’d let it go, but tomorrow it would be Theodoric’s turn.

\---

Fenris stood from the table, taking his dishes over to the basin. “...Mind if I take the scraps and chicken bones out to Hava?” He hated to ask, but they would be thrown away anyway. The dog hadn’t had proper meat since they last time they were here either.

\---

“Go ahead. Take the legs in the chest too.” He figured the dog would like that best, since it included bones. He got up and dropped off the rest dishes at the basin. Theodoric jumped into action and went to the chest, grabbing the legs for him. “Okay, let’s go.” He hurried outside, waiting to be joined by the elf.

\---

“Ju’ohn.” He took the offered chicken and followed the boy outside. Once out, he whistled and when the dog came racing toward them, he dropped the chicken in front of him. Hava’s butt wagged in delight as he dug into the meat, clearly having been as hungry as the elf had been.

\---

As soon as the dog came bounding towards them, Theodoric dropped the legs instinctively, still wrapped in waxed paper, and took several quick steps backwards. When he stopped and started digging into the scraps, he relaxed a little, though he still maintained a distance. “Where’s your sword?” he asked, since the dog didn’t seem to have it.

\---

“Did you leave my sword by the wagon?” Fenris asked the dog and he got a bark in response. “Will you bring it? Theo wants to see it again.”

The mabari whimpered, wanting to finish his meal, but did as he was asked, turning back to the wagon. When he returned with the sword in his mouth, he set the blade down in the grass before the boy, panting and wagging his back end as he waited for Theo to pick it up.

\---

Again, he backed up when the dog came close and he was uneasy about approaching the sword with him standing there. Remembering what Fenris had said about the dog listening to commands, he pointed a finger over to where his dinner was waiting. “You can go eat…”

\---

Hava barked again and went back to his meal, ripping open the paper to get at the chicken legs the boy had left for him. “Go on, then. Let’s see if you can lift the sword this time.” Fenris moved in closer, ready to help the child when he faltered under the heavy blade.

\---

He moved closer and grabbed the hand of it with both hands. He tried to lift it up, but like before he only managed to pull the bottom half of the blade up. “It’s so heavy!” he complained, trying to dig his feet into the ground and brace himself. When he really heaved, he was barely able to get the tip off the ground, but it hovered only briefly, before falling.

\---

“That’s better.” He sounded pleased and when the tip of the blade fell, he moved to place a hand over Theo’s to help him lift if the rest of the way. “If you keep working to get stronger, I bet you’ll be able to lift it all the way by spring.” Maybe not, but it felt like a reasonable goal since there were several months to work with. Swinging the sword might be another thing, but he thought the boy would at least be able to lift it.

\---

He grinned and tightened his hands on the handle, as if he alone was the one carrying the blade. “I’ve been practicing running.” From the tree, back and forth. Every day. He wanted to be able to beat him and so he was practicing getting faster. “I can practice that too.”

\---

“Good. Running will make you stronger. But you’ll need upper-body strength too if you want to wield a sword.” The smile on the boy’s face warmed him and as if he’d heard what they were talking about, Hava began to race back and forth from the tree, a thigh bone still in his mouth. “Do you know how to do a pushup, Theo?”

\---

He looked up at the elf, his hands still tight on the sword even after it was set back down. “No, what’s that?” Though his father was training him on how to wield a staff, he hadn’t taught him anything about staying in shape. Anders himself had never been one for putting in effort to his physique, the only time he really had was when he was in the Grey Wardens and he was forced to. Otherwise, the work he did around the house was enough to keep him from fattening up or growing weak.

\---

“I’ll show you.” He dropped to the ground, feeling especially limber after the massage he’d gotten, and into position. He began to do quick effortless push ups, but slowed down a little to the boy the proper form. “Like that. Those will make your chest and your shoulders strong.” Then, in the need to show off, he whistled and Hava came prancing over, the heavy dog flopping onto the elf’s back so he could continue the push ups holding both of their weight.

\---

He watched him, finding the whole maneuver odd. It didn’t look hard, though, not until the dog hopped onto his back. “Hmm, okay!” He set the sword down and then got down on the ground nearby, trying to mimic what he was seeing and finding that not only was it difficult to get into the proper form, but to actually push up his weight was a struggle. He managed it, but he wasn’t exactly doing it correctly.

\---

Fenris stopped and the mabari hopped off when Theo decided to give it a try. He knelt on the ground beside him and when he pushed himself up, he took the boy’s sides in his hands and guided him until his back was straight. “You can’t cheat and raise your hips. You want your body straight as a board. Let’s try again.” He kept his hold on him, meaning to help him a little and keep him in position.

\---

Realizing what he was doing wrong, he used Fenris’ guidance to keep himself straight as he pushed himself up. It was more effort, but he still managed to do it with a little straining. “Did I do it?” he asked as he lowered back down to try again.

—

“Yes, that was it.” The elf sounded pleased and moved his hands away to let him do it on his own. “Try one more. Keep your body straight.”

\---

This time he focused on his form as he pushed himself up, but again, he managed it. “Do you do this a lot?” he asked with a grunt as he continued, wondering how long it would take for him to build up muscle.

—

“No. But I did when I was young.” So he'd been told, anyway. “They get easier. If you want to get strong enough to really use a sword, you'll have to practice these. Try to do five of them tomorrow. Then six the day after that. Add one more every day, they'll get easier.”

\---

After a few more, he flopped onto the ground, not having the strength to do any more. “I can’t believe you can do it with your dog on your back.” He could barely do them with under his own weight, but then again, he was able to carry his sword around like it was nothing, so it all went together.

\---

“Keep practicing. You’ll be able to do them with weight on you before long.” Fenris assured him with a smirk. When the boy collapsed, Hava came trotting over with a whimper, sniffing him to make sure he was alright and giving his face a lick.

\---

He didn’t notice the approach and so the sniffing and the lick startled him. With a squeak, he scrambled away from the dog, first pushing against the ground to shift sideways and then managing to get enough leverage to lift himself up to his ass, where he continued to scurry away haphazardly.

\---

“He’s fine, leave him alone.” Fenris sighed to the dog and since it seemed the boy indeed fine, the best went back to gnawing on a chicken bone. “Sorry, Theo. He’s protective of children, he wanted to make sure you weren’t hurt.”

\---

“...It’s okay,” he mumbled, a little sheepish. He pushed himself up to his feet and dusted himself off. It was as he was pulling himself back together that his father stepped outside, the dishes done. “How’s it going out here?” Rather than keep his distance, he slid his hands into his pockets and moved closer, curious about what they were doing and wanting to make sure that his son wasn’t annoying him.

“Fenris was showing me how to do pushups.” He was assuming his father knew what they were, though he’d never seen him do one before - the realization made him curious.

“Pushups?” Odd. He looked between the his expression questioning as he awaited further elaboration.

“Yeah, he said if I practice them, I’ll be able to pick up his sword by myself.” He tilted his head at his father. “Can you do pushups?”

“It’s been a while, but I’m sure that I could.”

\---

“He tells me he’s been practicing running. But he wants to practice getting stronger to be a good swordsman.” Fenris chuckled under his breath. It was no wonder Anders was confused, it was not something people typically did for fun.

\---

Theodoric nodded in agreement to what Fenris was saying, but his eyes were still fixed with interest on his father. “Can _you_ pick up his sword?” He knew that his father was strong, though he didn’t think he was a strong as the warrior was. Still, he didn’t see why he wouldn’t be able to.

Anders didn’t know what was with his fascination with the damn sword, but the question made him laugh. “I’m sure that I could. It’s big, but it’s just a sword.” He gave his son a wink, seeing the next request forming behind his eyes before he even said it. He turned an impish gaze on Fenris just as he heard him say, “Well, go on, da. Pick it up!”

\---

Fenris gave the man a shrug. He didn’t doubt Anders could lift it. Wielding it might be another thing, but he imagined he could pick it up, even if it wouldn’t have the weightless feel that it did for the elf who’d toted it around daily for as long as he could remember. “Go ahead. But if you fall over, the mutt might come try to revive you. He’s already thought Theo was in danger once this evening.” He snorted, knowing how much Anders would hate the slobbery worried licks from the mabari.

\---

He shrugged in return and went to where the sword was lying. He stooped for it, grabbed the handle, and pulled it right up. It was heavy as sin, but he was stronger than he looked and after he figured out where to hold it for the best balance, it seemed he wasn’t exerting too much effort in keep it up. He looked at his son and saw the grin on his lips - deciding to give him a little show, he gave it a flourishing swing that to the warrior would undoubtedly look out of practice, but did have some skill behind it. It wasn’t for him, though, and to his son it looked like he knew what he was doing and he earned a gasped. “Da! You didn’t tell me you could use a sword!”

\---

His brows raised a little. “I didn’t know that either. Your father is full of surprises.” He hadn’t expected him to be able to swing it that way. Perhaps he wouldn’t be quite so interesting in the boy’s eyes if his father was also able to use the sword he was so enamored with.

\---

He let the tip of the blade fall and held it out to the warrior to take. “I learned in the Wardens. Never mastered it, but I was good enough to spar with the others.” He didn’t mind fighting with a sword for fun, but he’d never taken well to it in battle. He just didn’t feel as safe as with his staff and since he was built for support, it made no sense for him to be in the front line with everyone else.

“That’s so cool,” Theodoric was turning his admiration on his father, which definitely pleased him. “Could you guys spar?”

“Theo, it’s been almost twenty years since I’ve used a sword. I wouldn’t stand a chance.” Even fresh out of the Wardens, he wouldn’t stand a chance.

\---

“Don’t worry, h’la aln. We’ll get you up to speed, then you can spar with me instead.” Fenris took the sword and settled it on his back. He likely wouldn’t take it inside. It was a nuisance and for whatever reason, the dog liked to keep watch over it. “Or if one of my people comes with me to help on one of these visits, perhaps we can give you a swordplay show.”

\---

“Aw…” He looked between them, so interested in both of them. “You said you guys fought together, though. What about staffs? Could you spar with those?” Anders moved closer to him and ran his hand over his hair. “Don’t be so eager for a fight, son.” Maker willing, he would never have to fight in his life, but that didn’t mean he’d leave him unprepared.

\---

“We’re just a couple old men. Perhaps you can spar with your friends instead. If you keep training to get stronger and faster, you’ll win for certain.” He gave him a smirk, amused by the boy’s eagerness to see them fight.

\---

He pouted, but after grumbling under his breath, let it go. “Fiiine. Can we go inside and play cards? We never showed Fenris how to play.” He was still eager to show the elf what he _was_ good at. Anders shook his head to himself and reached down to scoop his son up, throwing him over his shoulder. “Let’s go, then.” If Fenris wanted to play, that was. If not, he’d play with him by himself so he’d stop being such a demanding little blighter.

\---

The elf grabbed his sword and tossed it down in the direction of the dog. “Keep an eye on the horse, hmm? I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning.” When he got a happy bark in return, he turned to follow the other two inside. “You’ll have to show me if your da is still as bad at cards as he used to be.”

\---

“Da!” Theodoric gave a cursory struggle that ended with him laughing as his father gave his side a little tickle as he carried him in. He resigned himself to his fate, and since he was facing the warrior following after them, he went ahead and just responded to him. “I told you, he’s awful. You’ll beat him for sure!” That, of course, earned him another tickle and he squirmed with laughter.

\---

“Probably so.” Fenris snorted and made his way inside with them. He didn’t know if they played in the living room or at the table, so he stood by and waited to see where the game would take place. “You’ll have to show me how it’s done.”

\---

Anders carried him all the way to the living room and then dumped him on the couch. “Ahh, that’s better. I’ve seemed to unburdened myself a pain in my rear.” He dropped down onto the couch beside him and gestured to Fenris to pull one of the chairs closer to the coffee table. “You can sit there.”

As soon as he was sitting upright, Theodoric grabbed a deck of cards sitting on the coffee table and began shuffling them. “I’ll give you a pain in your rear,” he grinned, enjoying giving his father a hard time when he could. Maybe that’s why he’d taken such a shine to cards - it was the one time he could beat him.

\---

He pulled up the chair, dropping into it and slouching back. It was good to relax in such a comfortable chair. “He sounds confident, Anders. You must still be very bad at cards, as he says.” He so seldom played with them at the Hanged Man, but when he did and the healer was there, Isabela and Varric always made out with a little extra coin.

\---

Again, it was odd hearing his name in that rumbling voice, but it was much more pleasant than the derisive use of ‘mage’. He would not be complaining about that change… or any of them, really. So far, he’d proven to be far better company than he ever use to be - if he’d been told that he would be one day play host to him and they would be sharing a game of cards, he would have laughed himself silly. “It’s just as possible that I am a good father that _lets_ him win.” Theodoric snorted as he dealt the cards to each of them, launching in explanation on how to play, even though Fenris already knew.

\---

“Somehow, I doubt that.” Fenris smirked, but went quiet as he got his explanation. It was a good refresher on the rules, as he had forgotten many of them. “Good. Now beat you father so I can see the game in action, then you can deal me into the next one.”

\---

Sure enough, it was only ten minutes later that Anders threw his cards down in defeat. “Okay, okay, you win.” His annoyance was feigned and he couldn’t fight the hint of an amused smile on his lips. “See? I told you.” Theodoric gathered the cards and began to shuffle them, this time dealing out to all three of them. “Why don’t you guys tell me what it was like in Kirkwall?” He’d gleaned some information from his father over the years, but all he really knew was that it was a dangerous place for mages. He was curious about what they use to do together.

\---

“It wasn’t much fun. It was a tough time for all of us.” Fenris said as he picked up his cards, looking them over. “We didn’t see each other much, other than fighting off the bad guys with Hawke.”

\---

He gave a complaining grunt. “Varric said it was fun…” Sort of. The first time he’d asked him about it, he’d made it sound like their time together in Kirkwall had been interesting, but before the dwarf had gone into detail, Anders had cut him off. Since then, he’d been just as tight lipped about it. He didn’t understand why.

\---

“Varric thinks everything is fun.” Fenris said with a snort. He started to play, rusty but remembering the gist of the game well enough. It would probably take a couple rounds to get back up to speed.

\---

He thought for a little while and, with a glance at his father, he risked posing a question at the elf. “Did you know my mum?” The healer stilled and looked over at him, speaking up before the elf could. “No, Theo, he didn’t. We talked about this…” He’d given him little information about his mother over the years and when he’d once asked him if Varric had known her, he decided it best to pretend that he hadn’t. He ended up giving his son the impression that his mother hadn’t been a big part of his life in Kirkwall and that none of his companions had known her.

\---

Fenris had opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated when Anders answered first. “...No. Like I said, I really only spent time with your father when we were on missions. I didn’t know too much about his personal life or see him outside of fights unless I needed a healing.”

\---

He sank a little with the denial, but even more as Fenris went on. “Oh, I thought you guys were friends.” He found that oddly disheartening, enamored as he was with their guest. He’d pictured all the amazing adventures they’d gone on together and with Varric and Hawke and he _wanted_ them to be friends. He chewed on his lip and then looked up at his father, who was still watching him, “Are you friends with Varric?”

Anders was a little baffled by the question and gave an uncertain chuckle, “Of course, you know that.”

“Then why aren’t you friends with Fenris?”

\---

“I wasn’t very nice to your father.” Fenris admitted after a pause. “Mages...had hurt me very badly before and I didn’t trust any of them. So I lashed out at your father and he didn’t deserve that. I’ve made friends that are mages since then and I’ve learned how to tell a mage that means to hurt from a mage that means to help. I’m sorry that I was so judgemental back in Kirkwall.” The words were directed at Theo, but his eyes shifted to Anders. He hadn’t really apologized for the way he’d acted back then until now.

\---

He was surprised when Fenris addressed the question frankly, since he hadn’t intended on it himself. His eyes shifted to him and when their gazes met, his demeanor visibly softened. “We might not have been friends then, but I think we can say that we’re friends now.” That was stretching the truth, but as far as the boy was concerned, it was all the same. He was their guest and if he continued to stay with them and spend time with them, it was close enough to friendship for him.

Theodoric continued to worry his lip, the talk of his bad feelings toward mages making him feel awkward and uncomfortable. “...So you like mages now?” he asked uncertainly, more so for his own sake than for his father’s. It would be devastating to find out that his new hero would dislike him if he found out that he was a mage like his father.

\---

He gave a smile to the boy then and nodded. “I do like mages now. I’m glad to know them.” He assured gently, seeing Theo’s unease. “I shouldn’t have thought all people with magic were like the ones that hurt me. But fear can make people make bad judgements.”

\---

“...Why did they hurt you?” He knew there were mages that did things that they weren’t supposed to, like talk to demons and use blood magic, but he’d never been taught about Tevinter or what the mages that abused their power did with it. Anders, knowing this wasn’t a conversation that any of them wanted to he having, quickly interjected once more. “There are some things people don’t want to talk about, Theo.” He’d talk to him when he tucked him in for bed to try to satisfy his curiosities and prevent him from asking anything further on the subject. “Why don’t we finish up our game?”

\---

“We can talk about it after the game. For now, let’s just have fun.” He would try to answer the boy’s question in a way he could understand. A way that might help him to understand why he’d been unkind to his father in the past. For now, he played his turn before he nodded to Anders that he was finished so the game could proceed.

\---

He willingness to talk to him about it took Anders aback, but he was uncertain it was a good idea. He was a little wary, as if Fenris might use the opportunity to make him doubt his kind or try and scare him into not being like the mages he hated. It didn’t take but a few beats to realize his concern was unfounded, especially since the entire point of what he was saying was that he’d been wrong about mages on a whole. He decided that he would not further intervene, unless he really didn’t like what he what hearing, so he continued the game and as it ended, remained quiet.

\---

“You’re pretty good.” Fenris told Theodoric as he handed over what remained of his hand when the game was over. He’d lost, but not by much. With a couple more games, he might be back in the swing of it enough to have a chance against the boy. Since Theo had been quiet, he looked to the boy, wondering if he’d put his question out of his mind or if he was still curious.

\---

Theodoric puffed his chest when he won, pleased to have beaten both of them, though his father hadn’t been much competition. “Thanks,” he smiled, but as he gathered the cards, his eyes remained on him and were filled with curiosity. He wasn’t sure if he was allowed to ask, since his father had suggested that he didn’t want to talk about it, but the elf himself had said they’d talk after they finished playing.

\---

He could see the curiosity in his gaze, as well as his hesitance to ask any more questions. So after a few beats of silence, he started with questions of his own. “Have you ever heard of Tevinter, Theodoric? Or of slaves?” He didn’t know how much he knew of the world outside of this village.

\---

Anders wove his fingers together in his lap and fixed his gaze on the fireplace across from him. There was no fire currently, but it was easier to stare the ashes of a fire long gone than to watch _Fenris_ explain to his son the reality of slavery. These sorts of heavy discussions ought to be coming from him, but in this case, when taking into consideration the situation, he was willing to let Theodoric hear what he had to say.

“Slaves, yeah… They’re people who do stuff for other people. Like a servant, but can’t say no.” Not the most succinct explanation, but he got the idea.

\---

“That’s right.” Enough for him to understand the explanation at least. “Tevinter is a place where mages are in charge, but they’re not like mages anywhere else in the world. They make deals with demons to be powerful and they don’t use that power to do anything but control the people around them.” He paused a moment, considering his next words for a moment. “I was born a slave there. There are many, many slaves in Tevinter because it is legal there. My master had dozens of slaves and he was a very cruel mage. He liked to hurt us and he liked to let other mages hurt us. It was the only magic I knew before I went to Kirkwall.”

\---

Both his hands and his jaw tightened, but still Anders held his tongue. It was no more than he’d told him about the templars or the Circles. He’d been honest with him about what life was like for mages, both inside and outside of the Circles. He’d not gone into detail, of course, and since Fenris was being acceptably vague and emphasizing that the mages he was talking about were different,  the need to pull them away from the subject wasn’t too overwhelming, not yet.

Theodoric was shocked and he stared at him with wide eyes. “You were a _real_ slave?” He was having trouble accepting that as much as the idea of a place where mages in charge. He’d never heard of such a thing and he looked over at his father, noticing how tense he seemed. “I don’t understand… Why would they want to hurt anyone? All the mages I know are nice…” Not that he knew many, but the ones that stayed with them sometimes had always been friendly enough.

\---

“I was a _real_ slave.” He answered with a sad little smirk. “My name isn’t really Fenris. My master decided to replace the name my mother gave me and rename me like I was a pet. I didn’t eat, sleep, speak, or do _anything_ without permission from the man who owned me or I was punished harshly.” It had been a long time since he’d spoken of any of this to someone who was not also a former slave. “Most mages everywhere else are nice. It is the mages in Tevinter that like to hurt people because it makes them feel stronger. That is why I was mean to the mages I saw after I escaped. I didn’t know they could be different until much later.”

\---

Theodoric was distressed by what he was hearing and he turned to his father, who still wasn’t looking at either of them, but seemed about ready to snap with all the tension built up in him. “Is that why everyone hates us, da?” That brought Anders’ eyes to him and he didn’t hesitate to slide his arm around him and pull him in somberly. He didn’t even think to chastise him for slipping a second time that day, this time far more blatantly. “It’s different there. Like he said, most mages are nice and would never hurt anyone, but people are scared of what they don’t understand. They don’t understand that most mages would never use their powers to do bad things.” Even if Tevinter suggested otherwise - he didn’t want him thinking that mages were any more malevolent than anyone else.

\---

Fenris frowned and looked down at his hands. Perhaps he had said too much. “It’s very different there. I just wanted to explain why I wasn’t very nice to your father back in Kirkwall. That I was afraid of magic and I wouldn’t let any mage close enough to me to find out that they aren’t like the mages of Tevinter.”

\---

Theodoric nodded, the reassurances helping with how upsetting it was to hear, though he wasn’t sure what to do with all the information given to him. He never imagined that such a place could exist and for it to be a place where mages were free. He hadn’t even know that much was possible. “But you’re not afraid and you’re friends now?” Like his father had said?

\---

“That’s right. I let your father heal some old wounds of mine while you were out playing today. I’m not afraid of him or his magic.” That was being a little generous. But he’d tolerated the healing well, at least. “I know good mages when I see them now.”

\---

“I’m glad.” He looked up at his father and Anders leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “It’s time for bed, come on, let’s go.” He gave him a nudge when he climbed to his feet, Anders followed after him. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Theodoric asked the warrior, somewhat timidly after the serious discussion.

\---

“Of course. You can show me all around town tomorrow and help me pick out some livestock.” He put on a bit of a smile, trying to lighten things up after what they’d spoken of. “Rest well, h’la aln.”

\---

They left the room and it was a while before Anders stepped out of the bedroom. They’d had a long discussion, wanting to make sure his son knew where he stood on all of that. About the slaves, about the mages, even about Fenris. He went to his bedroom and like before, grabbed a pillow and a blanket to take to the living room. He set them on the coffee table, but rather than go straight to bed, sat down with a sigh.

\---

“...I’m sorry. I may have said too much.” He’d tried to keep the conversation vague enough to be appropriate for the child. But he’d clearly distressed him and the two had stayed in the bedroom without him a long time.

\---

“A little bit,” he agreed, but he didn’t seem particularly worried about it. The tension that had been in him had faded and he just looked tired. “He had to learn about it eventually, so I suppose the time had come.” He slouched a bit, letting his head tip back against the back of the couch. “Truthfully, I never know how much is too much. I don’t want him to live in fear, but he has to be afraid. He won’t survive otherwise…” When he wasn’t here to protect him. “I’ve told him about what life is like for us, what could happen, but I’ve never gone into detail.” Even what Fenris had said about not being allowed to eat or sleep without permission was more than what he’d told his son about the horrors mages face.

\---

“I doubt I did much to help with that. Tevinter probably wasn’t something you meant to tell your boy about. I just...wanted to be honest. And explain why I’m not like I was in Kirkwall.” He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands down his face, looking stressed and weary.

\---

“It’s fine, Fenris. I forget that he’s not so young anymore, I need to have these discussions with him. Maker forbid he learn about them from someone else.” Someone that might not feel the way he did about these things. To try and lighten the mood a little, he offered him a tired smile. “I guess we’re friends now.”

\---

He snorted at that. “I guess we are. So far, it’s been much more pleasant than being enemies.” Anders had been good company away from the people he lived with these days. Not to mention his back feeling better than it had in years and the pleasant weight in his stomach after a big, warm meal.

\---

  
“All you had to do was see that I was right.” Back then, he might have said that as a jab, but there was no grudge in his voice. He sounded amused, if anything.

\---

“Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far.” He also sounded slightly amused. “You have a very sweet son. His primary concern through all of that was that we are friends now.”

\---

It was far more genuine when he smiled this time. “He is, though I’m sure his concern wasn’t entirely selfless. He must worry that if we don’t like each other, you won’t want to come around. You’ve thoroughly won him over.” He’d have to write a letter to Varric and let him know that he’d been demoted thanks to Fenris, of all people.

\---

He chuckled under his breath. “I’m not sure what I did to earn that. But I’ve enjoyed being around him. I look forward to his tour of the town tomorrow.” He wanted Anders to know that he dd like the child and he wasn’t just humoring him.

\---

“I’m sure he’ll keep you busy.” He folded his arms over himself and kicked his legs up on the coffee table, though he didn’t intend on staying much longer. “Is there anything in particular you want for dinner?” He had nothing in mind, so he didn’t mind catering to him. Then he wouldn’t have to plan anything out himself.

\---

“Anything warm.” He answered quickly. It was so nice after meager vegetables, occasional rabbit, and bread to have hot food. “...But preferably not fish. I’ll eat it, but I don’t particularly like it.” He stretched a little and smirked. “My back still feels great, by the way.”

\---

“Good to know.” If he remembered correctly, he’d made fish for him last time and he’d eaten it eagerly enough, but then an empty stomach did that to people. “Unless you injure yourself, it shouldn’t end up nearly as bad for some years to come.” Most of it had been years of stress and strain that had gone unrelieved. “Your lower back does have some permanent damage, though, and the ache there will return with a little time.”

\---

“Well, perhaps you can help me with it if it does get bad again.” He wouldn’t say no to another treatment like that. It had hurt from time to time, but it was well worth it. “I’m more concerned about my heart though. I’ve collapsed a couple times when it’s gone awry like that.”

\---

“Perhaps.” He wasn’t a stranger to people coming back to him for massages even when they didn’t strictly need one, simply because it felt good. He tried not to encourage such behavior, but he knew better than to think that if the elf would ask if he didn’t need it. “Unpleasant as it is, it unlikely that it will kill you. It would be better if you could be treated, obviously, as complications can occur if it goes on for too long. How long does it usually last?” He remembered him saying that sometimes it took a couple of days for it to go back to normal.

\---

“Sometimes a few hours. Sometimes a few days. I think the longest was about two weeks.” He didn’t ever really keep track. It was just a relief every time it ended. “Nothing in particular seems to make it start or stop.”

\---

That made him frown. “If it goes beyond a few days, you should come see me.” He didn’t think that he would, since it wasn’t the shortest trip and he had obligations that he couldn’t abandon for a stop in, but it wasn’t good for him for it to go on so long.

\---

“I will try to.” He said solemnly, sensing concern in the healer. It must be bad to let it go on for too long. He had to make sure he had this settlement running properly before anything could happen to him. “I will find a way to get here if it persists.”

\---

He nodded, letting his arms and legs fall as he sat forward. He still wasn’t convinced he would when it came down to it, but the assurance that he would try was better than nothing. “You’re probably tired. I’ll leave you to get some rest.” He stood up and gave himself a stretch that resulted a few cracks of his spine. With a satisfied sigh, he started out of the room.

\---

“Goodnight, Anders.” Something was still so strange about all of this. To have a comfortable place to sleep, a full stomach, and even a relief to his pain all from a man who used to hate him. For good reason, at that. “...Thank you. For everything.”

\---

He paused on his way out and looked back at him. “You’re welcome. Sleep well.” With a little smile, he turned and gave the house a once over, to make sure everything was as it should be, before retiring to his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Fenris had every intention of rising at dawn. To be out doing the chores when the others woke. To have everything done and help them make breakfast. But when he woke, it was to the sound of his breakfast being set up for him by the couch. He’d slept well into the morning and his hosts were serving him a meal in his makeshift bed since it seemed he was too tired to join them at the table. He apologized profusely for not being awake to help, but had been told that it was fine and to just enjoy his breakfast.

He was at least able to help clean up afterwards while Theodoric did his studies. After they’d had lunch, he set out with the boy into the village. They completed his task first, making orders in the marketplace and picking out some livestock for him to take when it was time to go back to his settlement. He would have to come back to town the next day to cut down some of the lumber he would be taking back. He’d be getting tools, wax, oil, and rope as even their supplies for their candles and lamps were running low. More seeds and even a couple saplings of fruit trees. He’d be going back with fifteen hens, three roosters, and ten lambs that he would somehow have to cram into the wagon he’d brought along with everything else. The heifers and the bull, at least, could be tied behind the wagon and Hava would help him to shepherd them back home.

But once that work was done, he agreed to let Theo take him to all of his favorite places. They started out at the tree that he and his friends liked to climb the most. He hadn’t climbed a tree in years, and only then out of necessity, but he’d surprised the boy by scaling it and sitting up there with him at the top. After spending some time with that bird’s eye view of the town, they climbed back down so Theodoric could take him to his top secret hideout. It was a cave and Fenris found he had to crouch very low to get inside with him. After swearing to secrecy, he was shown the bottle of ale that the boys had hidden away and with some snickering between them, he and the child had both taken a tiny sip of it. With that done, Theodoric had pulled him from the cave, eager to take him to his next haunt. It was a stream with a bed lined in flat rocks, perfect for skipping stones. It was something Fenris had never done and he was genuinely awful at it. But he kept trying and with some guidance from his new young friend, he managed to make one stone give four good hops across the water’s surface.

Eventually they followed the stream to where it widened into a good spot for fishing and swimming. As they’d stripped to their smallclothes and prepared to race each other into the water, he was told that one of the boys who played here had once caught a fish with his bare hands. Not to be outdone, Fenris had not only won the race into the stream, but when he’d surfaced on the far side of the swimming hole, he had a wriggling fish in his hands. They splashed and raced from point to point in the water, completely losing track of the time. Even Hava couldn’t stay hidden and eventually the dog had flopped into the water with little grace and started paddling around. He knew the child was still afraid of the mabari, so to try to both amuse him and keep the animal at bay, he taught him that if he tossed sticks in the water, the beast would make a snorting, splashing, clutzy display of paddling through the water to chase after it. When they were tired from the races, he moved with Theo toward the shallow edge of the swimming hole, patiently coaching him on how to catch one of the fish that glided along through the stream. “Keep your hands still. Wait until it gets brave enough to investigate your fingers, h’la aln…”

\---

It was growing late in the afternoon when Anders decided to try and see what the pair were up to. As expected, they’d been gone since lunch and he expected they would not return until dinner, but with all of his self-appointed tasks done and nothing else to do, he decided to trace their path. He started by taking a stroll through town and asking around, but they hadn’t been seen in some time, so he ended up checking out the places his son liked it hang out. It only took a half-hour for him to find them at the stream and as he came up to them, he saw them standing near the shore and fixated on the water.

“I can’t believe he actually got you in the water,” he called, startling his son. The boy jumped and looked up to see his father approaching. “ _Da!_ I was catching a fish!” He seemed to be blaming him for his lack of success and he quickly stuck his hands back under, as if whatever might have been there hadn’t been startled away by the sudden movement.

“You were, were you? With your bare hands?” When he got close enough, he looked between them, his eyes lingering briefly on Fenris and the beads of water clinging to him.

\---

“He wanted to go swimming.” Fenris answered simply with a shrug. As if that was more than enough explanation for actually agreeing to it and getting into the water. He chuckled when the boy put his hands right back into the water and shook his head. “It’ll take a while for the fish to come back over here. Might as well relax now.”

\---

Theodoric’s shoulders slumped, before he suddenly brought his arms up and tried to splash his father in retaliation for his interruption. A few drops of water made it far enough to hit him, but most of it landed in front of him and Anders took a step back, chuckling. “You’ll have to do better than that.” He continued back up a little further and dropped down onto the plush plants, so he could get comfortable.

“Come into the water then and I will!” He grinned at this idea, but was rebuffed before he could get properly excited by it. “I prefer staying dry. If you want to splash someone, Fenris is right there.” Theodoric looked up at the warrior and his expression turned mischievous. “...Wanna help me drag him in?” he asked in an undertone, so the lounging mage wouldn’t hear.

\---

“I don’t know. He does feed us.” Fenris whispered with a serious nod, as if Anders would truly let the both of them starve if they dragged him in. “We could have Hava push him in. Then he can’t blame us. What do you think?”

\---

“...But what if Hava attacks him?” He sounded worried, as if the dog would go too far and end up mauling his father. “I don’t want him to get hurt…”

\---

“Hava wouldn’t hurt anyone and I wouldn’t let anyone hurt your father.” Fenris said in the same conspiratorial whisper. “Do you trust me?” He had trusted him with his secret hideout, after all.

\---

“...Yeah.” He flashed his father a nervous look, which he caught. “What are you guys talking about?” he asked, speaking loud enough that they would hear him clearly. He had been watching them talk, but it wasn’t until the look he got that he felt the need to interrupt.

\---

“That you’re no fun for not getting in.” Fenris splashed Theo, pretending that the game was between them. He waded backwards in the water, putting distance between them but also getting closer to where Hava was wading on his own. He splashed toward Theo again as he murmured instructions to the mabari.

\---

“It’s much better out here.” He flopped back and let the cool plants cradle him as he looked up at the sky. Just a few clouds sprinkled around, otherwise it was all piercing blue, though it was slowly beginning to shift in color on the western horizon. He weaved his fingers beneath his head and shut his eyes - it’d been awhile since he relaxed like this.

Theodoric had played along with the splashing, but it proved to be unnecessary when his father got comfortable, no longer paying them any mind.

\---

He continued to lazily keep up the game, not wanting Anders to get suspicious if things got to quiet. Hava had made his way out of the water, taking a long way around through the trees to get behind Anders. He crept up on the mage quietly, then got his nose under him and pushed him with the top of his head. He rolled Anders down the bank and right into the water, splashing in right along with him.

\---

There was a yell and some flailing, but before he could get proper leverage to stop himself from rolling, the ground beneath him disappeared and he found himself in the water. He splashed around amidst the sound of laughter, before finally getting the ground beneath him and raising up in the water. “Not funny!” He saw his son beside himself and rather than stay indignant, he launched after him, though he was weighed down by his clothing and couldn’t quite catch him.

\---

“I don’t know. I thought it was pretty funny.” Fenris said after what was a rare, genuine laugh. Even the mabari looked quite pleased with himself as he paddled back to the elf and Fenris gave him an appreciative scratch behind the ears. “Sometimes dogs do strange things.”

\---

As it so happened, as he chased his son, it put him close to Fenris and, hearing what he had to say about the whole affair, he ended up changing directions abruptly and all but throwing himself on him to dunk him beneath the water as payback, knowing full well that it was as much his doing as his son’s.

\---

Not expecting the attack, Fenris barely got a gasp of air before he went under. Seeming to think this was a good game, the mabari put his massive paws on Anders’ shoulders and pushed him down as well. The elf had to haul the both of them up to get back to the surface and he barely gave the mage a chance to breath before he pounced to return the dunk.

\---

Theodoric was watching all of this and he was laughing loudly, beside himself as he saw the three of them splash around in the water. The sound was particularly loud when his father was ganged up on and dunked a second time. As soon as he went under, Anders’ arms wrapped around the elf, determined to bring him down with him and not only drag him in, but twist them around so he could be above him and keep him under while he claimed another gasping breath.

\---

Fenris got turned around as he was pulled under as well, winding up beneath Anders. In his struggle to get back up he wound up in a tangle of limbs with the mage. The mabari treaded water, seeming to contemplate who’s side he was on. Ultimately he betrayed his master and when the mage surfaced, he used his forepaws to help keep the elf in the water.

\---

With the dog’s help, he was able to take a couple of breaths, but at that point he was aware that the elf had been under for long enough and rather than keeping him submerged, he used his grip on him to pull him up, resulting in them being face to face and pressed against each other. Anders was grinning and he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw the way his hair was plastered to his face, obscuring his eyes.

\---

He gasped for air when he was pulled back up, unable to see the healer that was laughing at him. He was still trying to catch his breath when one hand left Anders to try to pull his hair from his face and he felt a long tongue lap at one of his pointed ears. “Traitor.” He muttered at the dog with a smirk and the mabari flopped onto his back in the water in a dramatic display of regret.

\---

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Theodoric had started to make his way over. Anders saw him out of the corner of his eye and just as the elf gained himself, he suddenly let go of him and went after the boy instead. This time he was close enough to grab and they began to play, though Anders was gentler with him than he’d been with the warrior.

\---

When he pulled himself together, he saw the two of them playing and quietly moved in closer. He chose a moment when Anders seemed adequately distracted to lunge at him again, taking him by the shoulders and pushing him down hard into the water. He decided to go after Theo as well, releasing Anders to pounce on the boy instead, though he also went much easier on him and only dunked him for a moment.

\---

This time there was nothing to grab and all he could do was thrash, but the attack was short and when he surfaced, he saw why. Giving them a moment, he pulled off his waterlogged clothing and tossed it to the shore with a wet smack, finding it much easier to move in the water without it weighing him down. Theodoric was laughing, even when he was victim to the dunks, and he was trying to give as good as he got, grabbing onto the elf and trying to push him down, just as he had with his father.

\---

It had been a long time since he’d played like this. A very, very long time. He didn’t fight Theo’s attack, going underwater easily, but pretending to put up a struggle. But it seemed that his dog had it out for him because Hava helped the young mage out and pushed the elf further into the water with a heavy paw.

\---

In the heat of the moment, Theodoric wasn’t as frightened of the dog and didn’t shy away. While he was distracted, Anders came up behind him and suddenly grabbed hold of him. Rather than dunk him, however, he did just the opposite and lifted him out of the water, before tossing him away from them so he landed with a splash.

\---

He resurfaced when the boy was tossed away, taking another moment to catch his breath. His eyes moved to Anders and he considered going in for another attack. But now that he’d gotten his clothes out of the way, he found his eyes lingering on the mage a little longer than they should. He looked good after filling out and having an easier life. He finally tore his gaze away, choosing instead to look where the child had landed.

\---

The boy surfaced and and started swimming back to his father. “That was awesome! Do that again!” So much for dunking. Anders snickered and when he got close enough, he pulled him out of the water and gave him another toss, which brought a thrilled yell from the boy that was cut off when he hit the water.

\---

The boy’s delighted shout made him laugh and shake his head. He tipped back to float on the surface of the water, his arms swaying lazily to keep him from sinking. It was the perfect weather for something like this, even if it was getting a little cooler as daylight was beginning to shift toward dusk.

\---

Father and son played for a while longer, before Anders called it. “I have to get back and start dinner. Why don’t you guys come with? You’ll need to dry off.” Luckily for them, their clothes were still dry, unlike his own. He started out of the water to a groan of complaint from his son. “We’re having fun, though.” He swam closer to where Fenris was floating, giving him a little splash as if it tempt him back into playing, since his father was stepping out.

\---

Fenris snorted and splashed him back, but he was starting to make his way out as well. “Maybe I’ll stay another day and we can have fun tomorrow.” He’d been planning to stay another day anyway, he had work to do with the forester. When he got to shore, he tried to shake the water from his limbs. Hava came up out of the water beside him and shook out his coat, succeeding in soaking the elf again and earning a groan and Tevene curse from him.

\---

Theodoric followed reluctantly, though seeing the marabi get the elf wet made him laugh. Anders, on the other hand, was trying to wring out his clothing as much as possible. He wouldn’t be opposed to walking home in trousers alone if he thought he could get away with it, but he didn’t want anyone in the village spying the marks on his back, so he pulled the damp clothing back on.

\---

When he managed to wipe away most of the water a second time, Fenris went about dressing himself. He caught a glimpse of Anders pulling on his soggy clothes and couldn’t resist snorting a laugh. When he was put back together, he tried to wring a little more water out of his hair, looking to the others to see if they were ready to head back.

\---

It was a lot easier for Theodoric to dress, the light cotton warm from laying in the sun and soaking up what little water remained on him. He saw that his father waiting for him and when their eyes met, he offered a hand that Theodoric closed to the distance to take as they started back together. “Da, I helped Fenris pick out some sheep and then he climbed a tree with me and we watched the town!” He regaled his father with the day they’d shared as they made their way home, though he left out their little detour into the cave since that was place was a secret.

\---

“And you helped me pick out the best apple saplings. And some chickens and cows.” Fenris added as he walked just behind the pair. It had been a nice distraction from all of the stressors in his life. “We had a fun day, didn’t we, h’la aln?”

\---

“Yeah, it was really fun. We should do it again tomorrow, like you said.” Next time, maybe he’d invite his friends so they could see what a cool friend he had. Someone that was older, but still really fun to be around. “You should bring your sword.” If they saw what he could do with it, they’d be so jealous.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He gave his hand a squeeze and looked back to Fenris to give him an appreciative smile for entertaining him all day and doing so well with it.

\---

He smirked back to Anders and gave a little nod. He’d had a good time as well, even if the primary goal was to entertain the lad. It had been fun, but he was glad that it was nearly time for dinner. All of the swimming had worked up quite an appetite, though it seemed he always had a hearty appetite in these days of scarce food.

\---

When they arrived home, Anders told Theodoric to go take a bath and get himself cleaned up. He would need to bathe himself, but he’d worry about it after dinner. All he wanted to do for now was change into dry clothes and get dinner started, so he excused himself to his bedroom to do just that, telling Fenris to make himself comfortable.

\---

Fenris made his way to the couch and eased down onto the cushions. He was tired and he imagined that shortly after dinner, he’d be ready to crash for the night. But he couldn’t wipe the slight smirk from his face. It had been fun, both with Theodoric and his father.


	5. Chapter 5

The passing months saw the warrior dropping in for days at a time and a routine had been developed. In the morning they woke, did the chores together and, while Anders made breakfast, the warrior helped his son with his exercises. He’d really taken to them and since lifting Fenris’ sword was his benchmark for success, when he’d managed it that day, it was as if an explosion had gone off outside. He’d ended up dropping it as he jumped around, yelling for his father to come outside and watch him so he could show off his newly acquired skill.

After breakfast, Theodoric did his studies, they had lunch, and then the two of them were off. Sometimes they went outside, sometimes they stayed in, sometimes they helped Anders if he had a lot to do the day, but they were always together. Anders merely joined in from time to time. Then came dinner and Fenris had taken to helping him prepare it, which was appreciated, and after it was over, the three of them spent the rest of the night together until it was time for bed. Anders would tuck Theodoric in and then the adults would have a little time to themselves.

Normally, Anders would just sit in the living room with him for a while and they’d talk about nothing of importance, but sometimes when the weather was nice and he felt like staying up, he’d go outside. It was something he did even when the warrior wasn’t there, but when he was, he’d let him know that he was going out and sometimes he was joined. As it so happened, when the night wound down, he decided he wasn’t ready to sleep. After tucking his son in, he’d stepped out and stopped in the living room. “I’ll be outside,” he informed him and, without waiting to see if he would come, he’d went into the kitchen and out the back door, making his way to his usual spot in his field where he sat down and took in a deep breath to soak in the crisp night air.

\---

Fenris made his way outside after him, weary from travel but not quite ready for sleep. He'd grown very comfortable in their routine and he found himself anxious each month to find an excuse to come back to the village. The days were simple, but they always went by quickly - helping around the farm and playing with Theodoric made the time seem to race by on every visit.

He settled into the grass near the mage and brought his knees up to his chest, draping his arms around them. “It's so quiet out here.” It was nice after the over-crowded home he was used to.

\---

“Peaceful,” he agreed, crossing his legs and letting his hands fall into his lap. “I like coming out here to think.” Especially with the looming inevitability in front of him. “It gives me time to be grateful for what I have.” What he had was simple, but it was perfect. He wouldn’t give it up for anything and lately, with the warrior coming around, it become even better. His  company was just as simple and in that way it too was perfect.

\---

“There is much to be grateful for.” They both had it so much better than they once had. He sat for a long moment in silence, then eased back to lay in the grass, looking up at the stars. Things weren't perfect yet, but they were getting closer.

\---

He hummed and looked out into the distance, though there wasn’t much to see. “If I had the trees for it, I’d build a hammock and sleep out here some nights.” Unfortunately, the trees on his property were sparse and he couldn’t bring himself to pay for the materials to build a post for something so frivolous.

\---

“That would be perfect on a night like tonight.” He tucked his hands back behind his head, lacing his fingers. “...I always look forward to coming to stay here. I enjoy all the time I get with Theo. And with you.” He added after a beat. Though their talks were usually simple, he did like the time they got to spend alone in the evenings.

\---

He couldn’t help his smile, though he kept it to himself. “We look forward to seeing you.” Before he showed up this time, Anders found himself wondering when he would and every time he opened the front door to a knock, he’d anticipated seeing him on the other side. “I haven’t seen Theo this… happy in some time.” He’d always been a happy boy, but with Fenris around it was something else entirely. It was something that he hadn’t seen in him in years, but he didn’t like thinking about why that was, so he didn’t.

\---

“I'm glad it's mutual.” He said with a slight smirk. He liked to think they enjoyed these visits as much as he did. And that happiness the boy gave him was returned. “I'd like to stay longer. But I really do have to get back.” He hated telling Theo he had to go and he often told him he'd try to stay longer. Maybe a whole week at some point.

\---

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you like, but you have obligations. He understands.” Mostly. He’d mentioned wanting Fenris to move to their town so he could come over all the time, but Anders had explained to him why that wasn’t possible. “How are things at your settlement?” They hadn’t a chance to talk about it and it was a subject they usually covered the first night of him arriving.

\---

“The hens are laying, the chicks are growing well. Two of the cows are pregnant. In other words, rabbits and the occasional deer are not our only protein source anymore.” He chuckled under his breath. “My current headache is a very pregnant mage. She doesn't know how to control her magic and she's very hormonal.” He sounded more amused than exasperated. “If we get through her birth without any of the buildings burning down, we'll be lucky.”

\---

He chuckled, though the sound was a little uncertain. “If it would help you, I could pull some strings. Have someone go to your town and train your mages on how to have control of themselves.” He knew how important it was - all of the good intentions in the world couldn’t make up for a mage that never learned to harness their magic.

\---

“So long as you feel they wouldn't endanger the elves. I'm sure a lot of them would appreciate the training. There are a couple human mages there as well, but they at least have a little training and control.” He smirked. “We'd pay well. And would appreciate the lack of fires. I know a woman who would be very appreciative if the boy she watches over would stop turning into a mouse all the time.”

\---

“Of course not, the mages I speak of live to help their kind. I’ll send some letters and get back to you.” Deciding to lay back, he unfolded his legs and joined him, leaving a little space between them as he looked up at the sky. “I studied stars in the Circle.” They were useful for knowing where to go, which was why he’d taken interest in them, but he had to admit that they were interesting in their own right.

\---

“...Thank you.” He sighed softly and let his eyes roam the stars. “I know nothing of them, other than which to follow to go north. I like to look at them, though.”

\---

“They are beautiful,” he agreed, his eyes flicking between familiar constellations, before landing on one in particular. “And they all have a story.” He scooted closer as he lifted a hand and pointed to it, tracing out six stars above them. “That constellation is called the ‘White Wolf’... or Fenrir.” He turned his head to look over at him, giving him a little smile, before lifting his eyes back to the sky. “The short version of the story is that those stars are a wolf that escaped its hunters by fleeing into the sky.”

\---

“The White Wolf, Fenrir, escaping its hunters?” He turned his head as well, reflecting the smile he'd been given. “I like that one. Somehow, I feel I can relate.” He sounded amused and raised a hand, using his index finger to trace the same stars and try to see the wolf for himself.

\---

He chuckled under his breath and watched him map them out. From what he could see, he had the right ones. “It’s all a little abstract, but if you look at that one as the nose…” He took his hand lightly and pointed his finger at the star he was talking about. “I think you can see it.”

\---

Fenris frowned a little and tipped his head, not sure he had the right one. Needing to see it from Anders’ perspective, he shifted closer until his head was resting on the mage’s shoulder. He followed the line of his finger then and smiled. “Ah, I see it now. That's the nose, this one is the tip of the tail.” He guided their joined hands to point at the far end of the constellation.

\---

He was surprised when he came so close and he watched him, even after their hands were moved to point at the tail. “Yeah,” he agreed, without actually lifting his eyes to confirm that he was right. After a beat, his thumb brushed against his wrist, before letting go so his hand could fall to rest on his stomach. “You got it.”

\---

Fenris’ hand fell a moment later. He was smiling slightly, his eyes still watching the constellation. It would be prudent to put some space between them, but he was quite comfortable as he was and the mage wasn't trying to escape being his pillow. He finally turned his head slightly and when he realized the healer was looking at him, his smile turned a little sheepish, but he didn't glance away.

\---

  
He felt the need to flee when he was caught looking, but the continued smile kept him from doing so. The longer their gazes met, the warmer he felt and against his better judgement, he found himself leaning in and pressing a kiss to his forehead. After he pulled back, his stomach tightened with anxiety, but he remained as he was, offering him a cautious smile.

\---

The kiss surprised him, giving his stomach a nervous turn as well. His heartbeat picked up, but at least for the moment it was steady. After a long moment of hesitation, he leaned in close the distance again. He pressed a very soft kiss to Anders’ lips, then retreated a little to see what he would do.

\---

He took in a shaking breath and then closed the distance to kiss him properly, his hand lifting from his stomach to lightly rest on his cheek. He turned a little to face him comfortably as he offered him gentle kiss after gentle kiss, savoring the warmth of his lips and putting no more thought into it than that.

\---

It had been so long since anyone had really kissed him this way and he could feel warmth filling his cheeks. He turned toward him a little as well, making it easier to keep up the connection between their lips. He savored each little kiss he was given and only after several soft, brief kisses did he press in for a firmer kiss that would linger.

\---

The change was welcome and he held onto it for as long as he could resist the temptation for his tongue to slip out and brush over his lower lip. The hand on his cheek slid back into his hair and threaded deeply into the locks, keeping him close in a way that was spoke of his want without being demanding.

\---

The tongue brought a little shiver from him and he parted his lips, brushing his tongue against Anders’ and inviting it inside. In the time they'd enjoyed quiet moments together like this, he'd occasionally imagined something like this happening. But he hadn't thought it would really happen. His hands found Anders’ shirt and he gripped the fabric, doing his part to keep them pressed close together.

\---

He didn’t hesitate to take command of his mouth, exploring and letting their tongues play. He held control for a while, but eventually backed off to give him control so he could explore in return. Eventually, he took it back, going back and forth so they could have their fill of each other. When he broke off, their lips were raw and he brushed them together. “Do you want to stay in my room tonight?” he offered, whispering as if anything louder would break the spell.

\---

“Yes.” The simple answer came in a breathy whisper. He wanted to spend the night with him. Even if this was just to be shared between them for the night, he wanted it.

\---

The answer was a relief and after a kiss, he took hold of his hand and pulled them both up. On their feet, he paused, his eyes roaming him before settling to meet his. He smiled and gave his hand a tug, taking him inside and straight to his bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind them, he turned to face him and closed the distance between them to resume kissing him.

\---

It was normally the child of the house that tugged him around by his hand, but he definitely didn't mind this change. He returned the kiss eagerly, his fingers winding into his tunic again and pulling him in so their bodies were pressed firmly together. He'd never seen the mage’s bedroom, but he was far too busy exploring his mouth with his tongue to take in the scenery.

\---

There was a wall nearby, so he pushed him against it and pinned him to it, his hands pressing either side so he was caged. Some part of him couldn’t believe this was happening. He’d started wanting him more and more, but had brushed it off as unreciprocated attraction. It was clearly anything but unreciprocated and he wanted to take it and run with it, even if it went no further than this.

\---

It seemed even when he was pinned to the wall he felt they weren't close enough. He hooked a leg behind Anders, using it to pull him in taut against him. He was starting to grow hard, the hunger he was sensing in the healer heating his blood. His fingers tightened and he heard the fabric in his grip start to tear, meaning the other would have one more tunic to mend the next day.

\---

In response, his own hunger was growing and as soon as he felt the change in him, he began rolling his hips against him. He broke the kiss to work his lips down his neck to find a spot that he could nip and then suck. His hands slid in from the wall and he clutched at his sides, fingers digging into the armor he was wearing.

\---

He groaned under his breath, rocking his hips hard into Anders in return. One of the nips was right on a mark and he drew in a hissing little gasp. His lyrium flickered to life briefly but died out fast as the mage sucked on his skin, easing the momentary sting.

\---

He pulled in a sharp breath and closed his lips over the mark, sucking hard. It didn’t quite give him what he was craving and he pulled off to breathe against his skin, “Do that again.”

\---

“Hmm?” It had been such a quick reflex that he'd hardly noticed what he did. After a beat, he realized what he meant and let the lyrium flood his skin once more. “You like that?” He asked in a purr, a hand snaking down to squeeze his ass.

\---

With a groan under his breath, he attacked his neck hungrily, but when the hand squeezed him, he couldn’t help but smile and he buried his face against him instead, pressing as close to him as he could. “Mhm,” he hummed, savoring the feel of him for a long moment. Then he suddenly pulled him away from the wall and turned them so he could push him onto the bed, immediately crawling over him as soon as he was on it.

\---

Fenris chuckled as he fell onto the bed, welcoming the healer over him. But once he got a good hold of him, he rolled them over. Once he was on top, he started impatiently pulling at his clothes, wanting him bare.

\---

He grinned at the sudden change in positioning, looking up at him with a heated gaze as he helped bare himself, his cock rather hard. That taken care of, his fingers found what clasps he could, needing to feel his skin and the lyrium running through it. As soon as his armor began to fall away, tossed aside carelessly, he slid a leg around him and used the leverage to flip them back around, his expression challenging.

\---

He smirked when he found himself on his back again. He ran his hands over Anders’ sides, hungrily taking him in and straining to grind against him. With a hard shove, he knocked the healer to his back, dangerously close to the edge. Rather than crawl over him completely, he moved low, seeking his cock. He closed his mouth around it hungrily, giving it a hard suck.

\---

He was delighted when he continued their battle for dominance and he had every intention of turning them back over, but then the mouth closed around him. His eyes slammed shut and he barely held in a groan, his hands falling to dig into his hair. “Fenris,” he all but whimpered, it having been so long since he’d felt a mouth on him.

\---

Pleased with how his surprise maneuver was received, he continued his work. He began to bob his head, sucking him with strong, practiced motions. His fingers moved to work his balls, wanting to please and rile the mage before the real action began. His own cock was aching, but right now he only aimed to please the man who’d invited him to bed.

\---

He’d never have believed it if he’d been told that one day the brooding elf would be treating him to his mouth and he had to open his eyes and take in the sight for himself. His fingers needed it to clutch and pull, so he forced himself to let go of his hair so he could dig at the sheets instead, biting back sounds that wanted to escape him.

\---

He kept it up for some time, wanting to show him what he could do but not wanting to push it too far. He pulled off of him with a hard suck, then ran his tongue over the tip of him. His hands gripped Anders and he tugged him toward the center of the bed, making room to swing his leg over him to straddle him. Slickened enough with his saliva, he reached back for his cock to position it, then slowly sank down on it with a low groan until he’d taken every bit of Anders.

\---

He recognized what was happening just before it did and he sucked in a breath to hold as their bodies joined. He let go of the sheets to instead grip his hips, pulling his feet up to have some leverage against the bed as they fell into position. His eyes raked over him hungrily, fingers spread to touch as many of his marks as he could, unable to get enough of him to satisfy any of his senses. He used the hold to encourage him to move, needing to be ridden desperately.

\---

He followed his urging, wanting to ride feel his length slide into him once more. He rose up on his knees, then sank back down hard to take every inch of him. He braced a hand on the healer’s chest as he really started to get into it, riding him with a needy desperation, his skin still glowing softly with lyrium.

\---

As soon as there was a rhythm, he thrusted to meet him, ensuring sure he took all of him every time he sank down. For a time, he just held his hips tightly, but he couldn’t resist running a greedy hand over his body to feel the firm muscles beneath smooth skin. And the _lyrium_. When he got his fill, though he wasn’t sure that was possible, his hand found his cock and he began stroking him, wanting to please the elf just as much.

\---

Fenris shivered hard when the hand began to work him, the marks etched into his cock so sensitive. He sacrificed a little speed in his riding for the sake of technique, gripping him hard from the inside with strong, well-trained muscles. Every time he had him all the way inside, he gave him another hard squeeze. He moaned something in Tevene under his breath, his hand sliding slowly up Anders’ chest as he rose and fell on his cock.

\---

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex that felt _this_ good. His teeth were grit and his head tipped back, hair mussed against the pillows, endeavoring to keep his sounds quiet since he was otherwise failing in holding them back. After allowing him control and being rewarded for it long enough, he pulled him down into a rough kiss and in doing so, gave them what he wanted to be the last flip. He didn’t hesitate, as soon as the elf was on his back, he began thrusting hard as he ravaged his mouth.

\---

When his back hit the matters and he was pounded hard, a louder moan than he intended escaped him. Fortunately not loud enough to wake anyone and his subsequent sounds were buried in the heated kiss. He continued to work and squeeze with his muscles, impeding the thrusts and adding friction between them. His cock throbbed hard in Anders’ grasp, threatening to spill at any moment, the lyrium in him intensifying sharply.

\---

All thought was wiped away and his free hand dug into his hair to force his head back and expose his neck to him. He groaned as he sucked hard, as if he could draw out the lyrium with his mouth if only he tried enough. Soon the rest of him matched the desperation of his mouth and he lost his rhythm as he fell over the edge and filled him with his seed, moaning against his neck as he abandoned his sucking.

\---

It was all too much and just as the heat began to fill him, his muscles clenched harder around him. His hips bucked and he spilled heavily on Anders’ hand and both of their stomachs. It was all he could do to keep his volume to a low groan as he slowly came down from his release and their bodies began to still.

\---

As he caught his breath, he eased off of him and laid down beside him. He didn’t attempt to touch him, though their bodies remained lightly pressed together. He watched him with a hooded gaze, absorbing the fact that just really happened. He couldn’t remember the last time that he felt this good and even if it never happened again, he was glad that it had at all.

\---

Fenris gave him a smirk when he caught his breath, the light dying in his skin. “I haven't been stretched that well in a long time.” The healer was larger than the men he bedded from time to time these days. He reached down to find the blanket and tugged it up to his chest, the little shiver he gave suggesting a genuine chill now that his blood was cooling rather than covering himself out of any shyness. It seemed he intended to make good on the offer to spend the night in here. His hand brushed lightly over the scar on his chest, the one from the wound that had nearly done him in and had permanently damaged his heart, but he looked quite content.

\---

He chuckled and seeing him drawing up the blanket, he pulled it over himself as well, getting comfortable. “I haven’t been bedded that well in a long time.” Or at all. He let his eyes fall shut, replaying the events of the night, starting with the kiss outside. The kiss that he hadn’t intended, but that had happened so naturally.

\---

He moved in a little closer, letting his head rest on Anders’ shoulder as it had been when they were out looking at the stars. He closed his eyes as well, enjoying the afterglow of a much-needed release. “Pleased to have made it a good bedding, then.”

\---

“Pleased to have made it a good stretch, then,” he teased, his eyes cracking briefly when he settled, then shutting. The positioning brought a lingering smile to his lips, but it relaxed as he did. He didn’t know what came next, but sleep seemed like the easiest choice. “Good night, Fenris.”

\---

It was comfortable and he knew, especially after days of walking, that he'd fall under quickly. “Good night, mage.” There was a smirk in his tone rather than the former venom. In seconds, his breathing began to slow and he was quickly drifting into a doze.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders woke at his usual time, but as he began to blindly stretch, he became aware of a body beside him. His eyes cracked open and he found the jarring sight of the elf sleeping in his bed. Remembering the events of the night before, he settled back down and studied him, still feeling some form of denial even with the proof lying in front of him. It had been a wonderful end to the night and he hoped it might happen again, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t.

\---

The stretching jostled him a little and the warrior groaned. The only morning he ever struggled with waking on time for farm chores was the one right after his arrival. His eyes fluttered open and when they found Anders, he smirked, mumbling some sleepy Tevene as he stretched.

\---

“You’ll have to switch to Common if you want me to understand you,” he replied, giving him a smile in return. He scooted back a little, to give him some space, but remained laying. He propped his head up on an arm and continued to watch him, finding him so easy to look at. He was gorgeous and he’d always known that, but it was only recently that it really struck him.

\---

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry. I don't speak Common much these days, I'm out of the habit. I said ‘Don't move, you're too comfortable’.” He turned onto his side and after watching Anders in return for a moment, he leaned in to peck his lips.

\---

“Oh, whoops.” Somehow, the kiss came as a surprise and he blinked at him. With a flicker of hesitation, he reached for his hand and took it, holding it between them. “I take it you don’t regret last night.”

\---

“Regret it?” Fenris laced his fingers with Anders’ when his hand was taken. “Why would I? Last night was perfect.” They'd started with tentative kisses, built up to a wild fuck, and slept peacefully beside each other. What was there to regret?

\---

“I can think of a few reasons.” Like last night, he brushed his thumb over his wrist, though he didn’t pull away this time. “It’s… odd, isn’t it? Us?” Not that there was an _us_ , but still.

\---

“...Everything in our lives has been odd.” He frowned a little, not sure what to think. “Are you regretting last night?” He felt he must be to bring it up like this.

\---

“No, I just wasn’t expecting it.” Even though he’d initiated it, he hadn’t anticipated it going where it had. “To be honest, I thought the only reason you came here at all was for Theodoric.” They’d become tentative friends during his visits, but he didn’t think he’d show up if it wasn’t for the boy who idolized him.

\---

“No. I enjoy my time with Theo, but I enjoy my time with you too. Some nights...I thought of kissing you. But I didn't want to risk my welcome here.” He hadn't realized the budding attraction was mutual until he'd gotten the tender gesture from him the night before.

\---

That made him warm considerably. “Did you?” With a smile, he scooted in to make up for the distance he’d created before. “Well, speaking to your welcome, you’re _welcome_ to stay in my room while you’re here, if you like.”

\---

“Any night I’m here?” He asked with a smirk and when the mage moved closer, he ran a hand down the front of him. He gave his soft cock a teasing little squeeze when he found it. “I’ll have to thank you for your hospitality.”

\---

“I am ever so hospitable.” He let go of his hand to stroke his fingers along his arm, tracing his markings. “Go on. Thank me.” He closed the distance between them and pressed quick, but heated kiss to his lips.

\---

He returned the kiss with a grin, giving him another squeeze. With his permission granted, he began to lower himself down Anders’ body, kissing his way down his jaw, then his neck, then his chest. His hand began to rub and working him, wanting him to start stiffening by the time he got low enough to give him proper gratitude.

\---

His eyes shut and he held his breath as he began to descend. He’d only just begun to harden when there was a sudden knock at the door that made him jump. “Da?” Anders pulled back and half-pushed himself up, looking to the door warily, as if he might come in despite the lack of permission. “Yes, Theo?”

“Da, I can’t find Fenris… Do you know where he went?”

“...He had some business in the market. He’ll be back for breakfast, why don’t you go start your chores?”

\---

Fenris had startled as well, sitting up in the bed. He was fairly covered by the sheet and didn’t seem especially worried about the boy stepping in. He’d just been surprised to be interrupted at such an early hour. He’d opened his mouth to answer when the boy asked about him, but when Anders spoke first, he held his tongue.

\---

There was no response and after a few beats, he knew that he must have gone off to do as he was told. Turning to Fenris, he gave him an apologetic smile. “Maybe later, then.”

\---

“Later.” He stole another quick kiss, then got out of the bed in a graceful roll. He started to dress himself, but his eyes shifted back to Anders. “...Why did you not tell him I was in here? If I’m going to be spending my nights in your bed, he will notice.”

\---

He slipped out of bed himself, going to his wardrobe to pull out something fresh to wear. He turned to look at him when he spoke, slowing as he tugged it on. “Not if we’re careful.” When he was decent, he moved to grab a brush and pulled it through his hair a few times, before tying it up. “We’ll wake earlier - he won’t notice.”

\---

“Why don’t you want him to know? I don’t think we should be deceitful about it.” He raked his fingers through his hair, which fell in its usual messy way. He needed to cut it again, it just seemed like something he never got around to these days.

\---

“I don’t want him getting the wrong idea.” He wasn’t one for flings these days, but he even if he were, he’d never let his son in on such affairs. He hesitated, seeming to want to go on, but unable to bring himself to.

\---

He looked to him, his expression hard to read, but nodded. It was not his place to argue. “Let’s go then. I’ll do the milking today.” He was primarily in charge of dealing with the livestock, and everything else in the settlement, so he had quickly gotten the hang of handling the cows.

\---

The response made him relieved that he hadn’t said anything more. “Sounds good,” he agreed, heading for the door. “I’ll go out first, give it a few minutes before you follow.” His lie wouldn’t hold if they just left the house together.

\---

“Fine, but when I get you alone, I’m going to kiss you again.” He tried to lighten the mood with the playful smirk. He folded his arms, waiting for the other to get going so he occupy himself until he could go out as well.

\---

He smiled at that and rather than step out, he went the opposite way to give him a quick peck, before really leaving the room. There was a bounce to his step that he didn’t notice and as he started in on his chores, his good mood made even helping his son shovel cow dung a pleasant affair.

\---

Fenris took his time following Anders out, not making a scene of showing up to start in on his share of the chores. Only when they’d each finished their part and he would normally start his exercises with Theo while the healer made breakfast did he make himself known. When he saw Theo leaving the cow pens, he raced up beside him and grabbed the child, heaving him up off his feet to settle the boy to sit on his shoulders. “Avanna, h’la aln.” He greeted the boy, smiling up to him.

\---

Anders was a few steps behind his son, so he saw the entire maneuver and the gasp it created made him smile. He’d always been free with his smiles, but with Fenris around, it felt like he was smiling more often than not. He approached the cows standing outside the pens and, seeing that they’d been milked, he started to walk them to the field so they could graze for the day.

“Fenris! Where were you?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. “Why did you go to the market without me?” There was a pout in his voice, but he couldn’t help returning his smile as he looked down at the elf from his vantage point. “We could have gone after lunch.”

\---

“I just had a lot to do. I didn’t want to save it all for after lunch or we wouldn’t have time to do anything fun.” He turned back toward the cows as well with the boy on his shoulders, picking up the pails he’d filled with milk. “Let’s take these to the ice chest, then we’ll go get stronger while your da cooks.”

\---

“He should probably train with us too,” he snickered, his hands finding his ears and playing with them. “I kicked his butt last time we raced, remember?” It’d been the last time he’d visited, Theodoric had wanted to see if he’d gotten fast enough to beat Fenris and he’d managed to rope his father into it. He hadn’t beaten Fenris, but they’d both left his father in the dust.

“I can hear you, you know,” Anders called as he shut the gate to the field and started back to the house so he could get to cooking.

\---

He always allowed the boy to toy with his ears, sensitive as they were, and he moved toward the house with full pails as well as the boy. He didn’t seem encumbered at all, despite all he carried. “You did kick his butt. If we keep training without him, you’ll just kick his butt more when your legs get longer.” He snickered.

\---

He had to duck when they went through the kitchen door and he almost reached the roof, but he was in no hurry to get down. “I bet when I’m as tall as he is, I’ll be able to beat you.” His father was a head taller than the elf and in his mind that meant that when he reached his full height, his legs would be much longer than Fenris’.

Anders stepped inside after them and saw the basket of eggs that his son had gathered that morning. He got right to it, giving them a rinse and then cracking them into a bowl so he could scramble them and add seasoning.

\---

“You can try. Your da has longer legs than me but I leave him in the dust.” But then, he didn’t know of many humans that had a chance against an elf in a foot race. After he dropped off the milk, he grabbed the boy by the hips to ease him to the ground. “Alright, let’s go out and get to work before breakfast is ready. Let’s see your muscles.” He always asked the boy to flex and made a big deal out of any little development in the strength of his arms over the months.

\---

“Well, yeah, but he doesn’t train, does he?” Maybe if his father practiced running, he’d be able to beat Fenris. “You now, all this talk of me losing, I’m going to have to show you guys a thing or two.” Anders really didn’t mind it, knowing nothing was meant by all the teasing, but it did incite the need to show off and prove himself. “Show us what? How to scramble eggs?” Was his son’s cheeky response as he was set on the ground. He didn’t hesitate to flex his arms, always proud to show off, especially when Fenris had been gone for a while and hadn’t watched all the progress he made.

\---

Fenris squeezed the little bicep shown to him and nodded his approval. “Look at that. I think your muscles are twice as big as when we started. If you keep this up, we’ll have to get you a heavier training sword.” A real training sword, not one made from a random hunk of wood. He was already having one made. “Let’s go, before your da decides he has to beat us in an egg scrambling competition.”

\---

Theodoric beamed and laughed, constantly poking fun at his father when Fenris was around. It made him feel closer to him, since their ribbing had basically become an inside joke. It included all three of them, but was mostly for the two of them. “That’s it.” Anders set down the wooden spoon he was using to beat the eggs and turned to them. He knew better than to target Fenris, but his son was fair play, so he sent a little bolt of electricity at him. Nothing dangerous, but it would provide quite the startling shock to his rear and it did just that, making the boy jump and squeak as his hand dropped to clutch it. “Da!”

“Go on, or you’ll get another!” he threatened playfully, picking up the spoon and waving it dramatically, as if it were a wand.

\---

He chuckled, though the magic in the room still made his skin break out in goosebumps. He took hold of the boy’s hand and started to guide him out. It was only when they were out in the yard where they usually trained that he struck up conversation with Theo again. He crouched down to speak at his eye level, speaking low even though the two of them were alone. “H’la aln, I want to do something today to surprise your father. Will you help me?”

\---

The boy was still rubbing his butt when they came to a stop and he met his gaze. “Surprise? For da? Why?” His eyes were filled with interest and he was already nodding, wanting to help with whatever it was.

\---

“I want to do something nice for him. Since he always lets me stay here and we all have a good time together.” He was pleased to see the nod, knowing he’d want to participate. “So we’ll train, we’ll eat, and you’ll go to the market with me. But after that, I need your help. But you’ll have to be able to keep a secret. Can you do that?”

\---

“What about my lessons?” he questioned, since his father insisted he get them done before he left the house. He’d love getting out of them, but nothing short of telling his father that they were planning a surprise for him would get him off the hook. “What are we gonna do?”

\---

“We'll still go after lunch, so you can get your studies done. But when we get back from the market, I need you to keep your da from coming outside. I'm going to be working on something so I just want you to make sure he stays in. Then after supper, we can can come out and show him our surprise.” He smirked, knowing the boy would aid him already.

\---

“Aww, so I can’t help?” He’d rather help with whatever Fenris would be doing than staying inside with his father and making sure he didn’t go outside. “What are you gonna be working on?” He was really curious, since he wouldn’t have expected to want to do anything for him.

\---

“You have the most important part. To make sure he doesn't find out.” He looked over to the part of the field where they’d been stargazing the night before. “Your da said something about wanting a hammock so I’m going to build him one. A big one so you two can share it.” And when the boy went to sleep, he could share it with him himself.

\---

“Oh yeah, he’s mentioned that before.” Theodoric thought it was a cool idea, but he hadn’t thought it possible. His father had said they didn’t have the trees for it, so he assumed that meant there would be no hammocks in their future. “How are you gonna build it?”

\---

“I’ll have to make some posts for it. There aren’t enough trees and they aren’t in the best places to look at the stars. Or take a nice afternoon nap.” He added, since that might be something he’d like to do on one of the slower afternoons. “So if you’ll come to the market with me and help me get the supplies, I’ll build it while you keep your father busy inside. How does that sound?”

\---

“Oookay,” he grumbled, since he wanted to hang out with Fenris, not his father. “What are we gonna say about where you are?” They were always together when Fenris was around, so it would be odd for them to be spending the day apart like that.

\---

“You can tell him I’m cutting more lumber. Maybe you can talk him into doing a magic lesson with you since I’ll be away.” He thought that would be believable enough. Theodoric didn’t like Fenris being sent away for his lessons, nor did he like when the elf was doing work that was too dangerous for him to help with. So it would make sense that if Fenris was busy working with the axe for the day, he might want to get his magic lessons done so he wouldn’t have to lose any more time with their guest than he had to.

\---

“Okay, but after dinner we have to hang out.” He didn’t like losing time with him, but he was looking forward to having a surprise for his father. He usually only gave him gifts on First Day and then it was always something that he’d made for him, since he didn’t have much coin of his own. He’d never made anything as grand as a hammock, which was something he knew his father wanted, so he wanted to see his expression when they presented it to him.

\---

“I promise I will.” He assured him and reached out to ruffle his hair. “Now let’s get stronger. Pushups first, then we’ll run.” He’d insisted that they still add one more pushup to the routine every day, so at this point, they had many to get through before breakfast.

\---

The pushups had gotten easier over the months and he didn’t hesitate to drop down to the ground and get right into them. He was nearing a hundred pushups and though it was difficult to finish them, getting started was easy. He’d grown stronger than most of his friends and he’d shown them how, so he wasn’t the only one doing pushups these days, but no one was as far along in them as he was. He’d be tired by breakfast, but then it would give him the fuel he needed to continue throughout the day.


	7. Chapter 7

The day went by quickly, busy as it was. He did have some of his own business in the market, but much of the time spent there was to collect what he needed to build the hammock for Anders. He’d returned with Theo once he had the supplies, finding the perfect spot out in the field to get to work. Assured that the boy would do his best to keep Anders away from his work, he set to building. He’d become rather handy in the passing months since his settlement began, but he’d never made anything quite like this. It took hours to get it just right and by the time he came in for supper, it was quite convincing that he’d been working with the forester all day. His hands were dotted in dried blood from the splinters he’d gotten before sanding the posts down and he walked in holding his lower back, seeming to have aggravated it again.

He was too late to help with cooking, but he at least managed to help Theodoric set the table after he’d gotten washed up. He ate heartily, as he usually did, and helped with the cleanup afterward. Not forgetting his promise to spend time with his young friend, he suggested then that they play cards together. Only when it was nearly dark and he knew it was nearly time for Theo to go to bed did he grab the leftover food for the mabari and gesture that they go outside. “Let’s go out for a few minutes. The forester told me the sunset was going to be especially lovely tonight.”

\---

The day had been a productive one for all of them. Not only had Fenris gotten what he needed to done, but the house had been thoroughly cleaned and they’d practiced magic for much of the afternoon. When Fenris was around, those sorts of lessons were set aside, only done when he busy with his own things, so they’d squeezed in as much as they could since they probably wouldn’t get a chance to practice again until later in the week.

After dinner, he’d joined them for cards and he was about ready to call it when Fenris mentioned going outside. “Sure. Feels like I’ve been cooped up all day.” He’d meant to do laundry, but his son had been oddly insistent that they stay inside and clean around the house instead. He’d just have to do it tomorrow. He got up and made his way out to the back of the house, not immediately noticing the addition to the field as his eyes were scanning the horizon to take in the sunset.

\---

When he didn't seem to notice right away, Fenris smirked at Theo and took Anders by the arm, guiding him further forward into the field. “Come, Anders. I’m sure we can find a nice spot to sit and watch the sunset.” He’d built it of thick rope and canvas and it was well reinforced. It would hold all of their weight easily.

\---

His eyes fell to the hand on his arm as he was guided and as they moved closer, he finally saw it. His stopped walking suddenly, breaking the contact between them as his hands lifted to his mouth, covering it. He stared at it and then slowly turned to Fenris, emotion filling his eyes. “You didn’t…”

\---

“We did.” The elf smiled and nodded. “I couldn't have done it without my little accomplice keeping you busy inside the house all day.” It had been a lot of work, but the reaction was well worth it.

\---

He looked at his son and found him beaming. “It looks awesome!” It was his first time seeing it, after all. Rather than let his father have the first dibs, he went right to it and climbed on top. “Come try it, da!” Following after him, he made his way over to it and seeing that there was plenty of room, he eased down onto it, looking rather awestruck.

\---

Fenris slowly moved to join them, taking a seat at Anders’ side. “It should give us a good view of the sunset, I would think.” He looked so pleased with how all of this had turned out, shifting his gaze from the stunned healer to the horizon.

\---

His eyes fixed on the warrior and he couldn’t tear them away, even to take in the scenery. It was only when his son came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him that he stopped staring. “I knew you were acting odd,” he told his son, setting a hand on one of the arms around his shoulders. “Don’t think you’ll be pulling another one over on me any time soon, you sneaky boy.” That earned a giggle near his ear as the boy poked his head over his shoulder to look at Fenris. “See? He had no idea.” Even that was the opposite of what his father had just said.

\---

“You did well, yi joual viya.” He looked to the boy with a smirk. The surprise had relied heavily on Theo’s ability to keep his father from getting too suspicious and he’d managed to pull it off. He leaned into Anders a little, getting in on the cuddle he was having with the boy.

\---

Anders’ throat felt thick and he forced his eyes to the sky to watch the shifting colors as the sun fell, though what he was really aware of was the people beside him. The feel of his son hanging on him, of his friend - lover? - pressing into him. He took it all in peaceful stillness, until everything had darkened around them.

“It’s time for bed,” he announced, but rather than get up, he looked to his son. “Do you think you can go to bed without me tonight?” He made a point of tucking him in every night, but he wanted to stay right where he was this time. He could make it up to him tomorrow night.

“You’re not going to bed?” Theodoric asked, knowing that while his father stayed up after he went to bed, it was never for long. Or so he thought. If they were going to stay out here, though, he imagined they weren’t going to bed anytime soon and he felt left out. “I don’t wanna go to bed either…”

“We are,” Anders assured him, stroking his hand over the top of his head. “We’re just going to talk for a little bit, okay?”

\---

“If you want, I can help put you to bed tomorrow night. I’ll tell you a story before you sleep.” Fenris offered, also hoping that Anders could stay right where he sat for awhile. Perhaps sweetening the deal would encourage Theodoric to give them this time alone. Part of living in close quarters with so many children was overhearing many bedtime stories over and over again.

\---

He pouted, but gave in with some reluctance. “Okay, but you guys have to go to bed too.” As if he had any say in the matter. He hopped off the hammock and he moved in to give his father a quick hug. When he pulled back, his eyes shifted to Fenris and after a brief hesitation, he closed the distance between them and tried to give him a hug as well.

\---

His eyes warmed when he realized what the child was doing and he welcomed him into a tight embrace. “Sleep well, h’la aln. We’ll see you in the morning.” When he released him, he gave him a fond little smile. He’d grown quite attached to the boy.

\---

Anders watched the embrace with a soft expression and when they pulled apart, he wished him sweet dreams. He waited until the boy was inside and the door shut behind him to finally address the elf. “Fenris...” There was a lot of emotion reflected in not only his expression, but in his voice. He’d been holding it in since they came out here and at this point it was barely restrained. He shifted, as if wanting to move closer, but all he wanted to do was sink into his arms and he didn’t know if that kind of affection was asking too much.

\---

He looked to Anders when he spoke, still looking very pleased that his gesture had been taken well. “I was hoping you would like it.” He realized that he could have been in the wrong, adding something to his property without his consent. But he’d said he wished he had a hammock for nights like the one they shared last night and he’d been compelled to make it so.

\---

“It’s just what I wanted.” What had been a passing comment to fill in silence had become one of the most thoughtful gifts he’d ever been given. “Thank you.” He reached for a hand and took hold of it both of his, in lieu of the contact he really wanted. “It’s the kindest thing anyone’s done for me in a long time.”

\---

“It was the least I could do for you.” For giving him a home away from home. But more importantly for forgiving him enough to form this bond with him after their years of animosity. He squeezed his hand but pulled him into an embrace, knowing that the mage didn’t owe him any of what he’d given, but had given it so freely anyway.

\---

His breath caught as he was drawn in and he burrowed against him, wrapping his arms around him. “I can’t believe this is happening.” He didn’t know what ‘this’ was, but it seemed that the warrior was genuinely sweet on him, that he hadn’t just fucked him because he was there.

\---

“Nor can I.” He’d almost forgotten how a connection like this felt. It had been such a long time. But it felt good, even if it never went further than this. He held him close, savoring the warmth of him in the cool, breezy air of the night.

\---

After a while, he started to pull back to address him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do even that much. What little distance he created, he closed, tightening his arms around him. “Will you lay with me?” he murmured, his face tucked into his shoulder.

\---

“Of course.” He kept his tight hold on him and eased them to lay back in the hammock. It swung very lightly with the shifting of their weight, but held them easily. He’d worked hard that afternoon and he breathed a soft, content sigh to lay down and ease the muscles in his back.

\---

“I should’ve brought a blanket out.” Then they could just stay out here, curled up with each other. This was all so sudden, but it felt right and much more natural than the tentative friendship they’d been building. With a little lingering hesitation, he broached a topic he hadn’t intended on until all of this. “This morning…” He started, trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind.

\---

“...What about this morning?” He asked softly, as if they were exchanging secrets that might be overheard out here in the field. They had talked about whether or not they had regrets about the sex they’d had the night before, but he doubted he was going to bring that up again. Not with the way they were cozied up together right now.

\---

“I told you that I didn’t want to give him the wrong idea.” He finally pulled his head back just a little, so he could look up at him from where his head was resting on his shoulder. “Is there a wrong idea?” He’d thought that whatever happened, this was ultimately a physical affair. After this, he thought otherwise.

\---

He looked down to him, finding himself looking away again rather sheepishly. His stomach was turning nervously, but he’d missed feeling ‘butterflies’ like this after years without. “I guess I’d need to know what a wrong idea would be. I did not understand what you meant when you said that this morning.”

\---

His response resulted in a rush of embarrassment that warmed his cheeks. He didn’t really want to clarify, but it seemed it would be necessary to get the answer to he wanted. “I didn’t want to give him the impression that we were together or that there were… feelings. If he got it in his head that there was something there and there wasn’t… It would hurt him.”

\---

The elf seemed to consider that for a long moment. This was new enough that he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel, but he knew that the feeling in his stomach and the warmth in his cheeks did not come from lust. If he’d just wanted sex from him, he wouldn’t be so shy about it. He’d have fucked him last night and gone back to the couch, wanting his space. He finally looked back down to him and decided to return the gesture that had started all of this last night, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “There is not a wrong idea.”

\---

Was this really happening? He didn’t know what to do with his answer, but the kiss melted him. His heart was fluttering and he shut his eyes, taking it all in. A little bit of attraction had turned into kisses, had turned into sex, had turned into a gesture sweet enough to weaken his knees, had turned into this. He still didn’t know what ‘this’ was, but it seemed there was potential there and that was enough to worry him.

“There’s something I-” he cut himself off, realizing that warning him was a mistake. There was no guarantee that anything would even come of this, perfect as it seemed, so pushing him away by telling him the reality of it was pointless. He’d learned what happened with that honesty and he didn’t want to ruin this before they even gave it a chance. Selfish as it was, he didn’t need to know that at this point in his life, any relationship with him would be a short-lived affair.

\---

“What is it?” Clearly the mage had something on his mind. If he had some reservations, he'd like to know. “...Is there someone else?” He asked quietly, a little hurt seeping into his tone that was of no fault of Anders’. If there were others involved, he should know from the start.

\---

The question surprised him. “No, no. No one else. I haven’t been with anyone in two years.” Not even for a night, which was why he’d really needed the release they’d shared. “It’s nothing. I’m just a worrier, but it’s nothing.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, to help assure him so that he might let it go.

\---

“Thank the Maker.” He looked wonderfully relieved and the kiss eased him further. He sighed softly, closing his eyes and relaxing in the healer’s hold. “No need to worry. Let's just enjoy this development for what it is.”

\---

The relief was unexpected and there was plainly something behind it. Something that had nothing to do with this. He’d ask another time. “Yes, I don’t want any pressure.” He didn’t want to put any more significance into this than they already had in establishing that there was something between them. That was more than enough.

\---

He nestled in closer, content to lie here beneath the night sky with him. “There is no need for any pressure either. Whatever will happen, will happen. In the meantime, let's enjoy it.”

\---

He hummed his agreement and seeing him getting comfortable, he did the same. His eyes closed and since there was no blanket to warm them, he greedily stole what his body had to offer. He hadn’t thought he’d ever fall asleep in someone’s arms again, and he wanted to hold onto it for as long as he could.

\---

Even if the night air grew chilly, he had no interest in going inside. Not tonight. All of his work was well worth it as began to doze, curled up on the soft canvas with his new lover, a faint smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

When Theodoric woke that morning, he hopped out of bed, got ready for the day, and went straight to the living room. He anticipated seeing the warrior sprawled on the couch, but like the day before, he was nowhere to be found. The boy frowned, wondering if he’d gone to the market without him again. Since this seemed to be panning out to be a repeat of yesterday, his next stop was his father’s room. He knocked on the door and when there was no answer and, he tried again, harder, but was met with silence. That was odd since his father usually woke him whenever he got up first, but maybe he was letting him sleep in to make up for not tucking him in the night before.

Assuming they were doing chores, he hurried outside to join them, but as soon as he stepped out of the kitchen, he spotted them on the hammock. The fact that they were still there was confusing, but not as much as the way his father was huddled between his legs, his mouth open and taking in a part of him that made him blush in bewilderment. What… were they doing? He didn’t know why his father would be doing such a thing and he stared in shock, but his gut feeling was that he wasn’t supposed to be seeing this, so he backed up and hid in the doorway.

He watched for as long as it lasted and when his father finally sat up, he hastily shut the door and retreated further into the house. Anders came inside a little later to wake him, but found him sitting in the living room looking flustered. After being questioned, Theodoric assured him that he was just waiting for Fenris and, ignoring the odd look he was given, excused himself to go outside and start his chores.

It wasn’t until later, when he was alone with Fenris and they decided to climb a tree to hang out in that he felt he could broach the topic. “Um, Fenris…” he started, his fingers picking at the bark of the branch sat on, unwilling to look at him. He didn’t know what it was he saw, but it still felt like he hadn’t been meant to see it.

\---

Fenris was in a wonderful mood. His sleep under the stars had been wonderful and the thorough sucking he'd gotten in the morning was even better. He was a little lost in his thoughts, still fantasizing about what they would do that night, when the boy's voice jostled him from his thoughts. “Hmm? What is it, h’la aln?”

\---

“Um, well…” He was hesitant to bring it up, but he knew that he could trust him to not get angry. “When I woke up this morning, I went outside and, um, why was da putting… you know… in his mouth?” He peeked at him, not understanding what they’d been doing or why they’d been doing it with each other.

\---

Fenris felt a little heat fill his cheeks, but the smirk he gave Theo was amused. “You saw that? We'll have to be a little more careful. We were doing something meant to be shared between adults, not for the eyes of young boys.”

\---

Of course, that was vague enough to leave him as confused as he started with. “But why? Isn’t that gross?” His father had explained many things away as ‘things for adults’ over the years, but it had usually involved something that was bad. Was what they were doing bad?

\---

“For you, it would be. For adults, it's normal. What we were doing is part of sex. You'll know all about it when you're a little older.” He said this casually, expecting the boy understood what sex was for the most part.

\---

His eyes widened comically. “That’s how you make a baby?!” He sounded alarmed, since that was all he really knew of sex. That a baby resulted and that it was done between people that wanted to be together. “But… but you’re not even a girl…” Why were they trying to make a baby and was that even possible?!

\---

He chuckled at that and shook his head. “Not all sex results in babies. Two men can have sex together. Even two women. There just won't be any babies if it isn't a man and a woman.”

\---

“That’s not what da said,” he accused, even though he didn’t think he was lying. “Da said people have sex to have babies, why would you have sex if it wasn’t to have a baby?” He was so confused by not only what he was hearing, but also by what he’d seen. That was what sex was?

\---

“People do have sex to have babies. A different kind from what he was doing with me this morning, but yes.” He seemed to consider his question for a moment. “When you get older, your body will go through some changes. When that happens, you'll develop new needs as well. Adults have sexual needs, just like they need to eat or sleep. It is always best if you have someone you have feelings for to have sex with and your father and I are becoming close. So we're doing things like what you saw because we are forming a bond and taking care of each other's needs, not to make any babies.”

\---

He stared at him, not sure what to think. He had a lot of questions, but the most pressing one was the one he addressed first. “So you’re… with my da?” They’d both basically told him that people had sex when they were together and had feelings for each other.

\---

“...We’re testing the waters. We are just seeing what happens naturally without rushing into a relationship, but it has been good so far.” He gave the boy a little smile. “I like being around you and your da. I'd like to make both of you happy. Do you mind me being with your father?”

\---

“...If you’re with him, will you come around more?” That was all he really cared about. If it meant that he’d be around more, then he kind of liked the idea of them being together. It was just bizarre and awkward to think about, since he hadn’t known that either of them liked men or each other.

\---

“I will absolutely try.” He assured him with a smile. “I always enjoy my time here. I wish I could stay longer.”  It would be even harder to leave with these new developments with Anders.

\---

He went back to picking at the bark. “Do you like da more than me?” It wasn’t really a concern he’d had with his father’s last relationship, but he’d also gotten to know her as his girlfriend. It was different with Fenris, who he idolized and who he thought of as more his friend than his father’s friend.

\---

“No, no. Not at all, h’la aln.” He reached to the limb the boy sat on to touch his arm lightly. “I like your da in a different way. You're still my favorite friend.”

\---

He looked down at the hand and then up at him. He gave him a smile and nod, feeling a little better with that assurance. “You said it’s stuff adults have to do, like eating and sleeping?” That was the most confusing part of what he’d told him and he wanted some clarification.

\---

“Yes. Not as often, of course. But it is still a need. You will understand when you grow older. Nothing you need to worry about for years.” He assured him with a soft chuckle.

\---

“But… da hasn’t been with anyone since- since Arthina,” he murmured her name, a little somber. “If you’re supposed to do it with someone you like, who has he been doing it with?” He didn’t really like the idea that his father being involved with someone that he didn’t know about. “No one comes over except for his patients and his sometimes his mage friends.”

\---

“It's a need you can take care of yourself if you don't have anyone special to have sex with. It's just much better if you have someone. You'll understand when your body starts to change.” He said gently, sensing the boy's disquiet.

\---

The warrior kept telling him that he it wasn’t something he needed to know about until he was older, but he was curious. “Did you take care of yourself too?” He didn’t realize how personal he was getting, but it was easier to ask him about this than it would be his father.

\---

“I did, yes. But now that I'm having sex with your father, we'll be more careful. That's not anything you need to see. Alright?” If they fucked outside, it was best they do it in the night. A morning tryst would have to be behind closed doors.

\---

This was all too weird. “Okay,” he agreed, finally backing off the subject. He’d always gotten the impression that these things were taboo, though he never understood why, and with Fenris confirming that it wasn’t something he shouldn’t have seen, he felt uncomfortable. He didn’t know what else to say, so he fell into silence, looking out on the view as he thought about them being together.

\---

“Do you want to go to Parnell’s? We could see if those baby cows have been born.” The rancher had was expecting a couple of his heifers to give birth any day and Fenris was hoping it would be during his visit so he could get some guidance on how to care for new a new calf and mother once his own cows gave birth. Going to check would at least busy the boy and get his mind off of all this.

\---

“Yeah, okay.” He climbed down a few branches and then dropped to the ground. He looked up and waited for the warrior drop down and beside him so they could head off together. He was considering him in a way that he hadn’t before, but he tried to shake it. He didn’t want to dwell on it right now. He’d talk to his da about it later, though he wasn’t sure what he’d say to him - probably less about the sex and more about what was happening between them.

\-----

When it was time for Theo to go to bed, Fenris helped to tuck him in and gave him the story that he'd promised. He could tell that the child had a lot on his mind, but he wasn't surprised that he kept quiet about what they'd talked about. He imagined it would embarrass him to bring it up in front of his father. When the young mage was asleep, he settled with Anders on the couch, pressed to his side after a long day without much physical contact with him. He pressed soft kisses along his jaw, so pleased to be next to him and having to think they only had one night left after this one before he'd have to go back.

\---

It had been nice having someone to help put Theodoric to bed again and hearing him tell a story had filled him with warmth. His eyes had lingered on Fenris, as they had all night, unaware of the way his son continually glanced at him and caught the looks. When they left the room, he’d taken Fenris’ hand and walked with him to the couch, sitting down beside him and pulling it into his lap so he could clutch it in both of his. He chuckled softly when the kisses started and tilted his head slightly to give him room to continue.

\---

“We’ll have to be a little more discreet.” He murmured against his skin as he gave him more tender kisses. “He saw us this morning. I told him we’d keep our morning passions to the bedroom so he doesn’t have to see any more than he should.”

\---

He went still and then pulled back from him. “What? He saw us?” He looked nearly as alarmed as his son had during their discussion in the tree. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Nevermind that he was telling him just now.

\---

“I didn’t have you alone until now. I wasn’t going to say anything around Theo, I didn’t want to embarrass him.” He seemed a little surprised by Anders’ alarm. “He had some questions about what we were doing and why, but I answered the best that I could and I think he’s alright with us doing what we are.”

\---

He stared at him, unable to believe he hadn’t pulled him aside to let him know. That he’d talked to him about such things without him. “What did you tell him?” He’d been vague with his son about such things, but if he’d _seen_ them, then it wasn’t exactly simple to explain it away.

\---

“That it was a type of sex. Which confused him, because he thought sex was only to make babies. I tried to tell him it was a need he’ll understand when he’s older and it doesn’t have to be to make a baby. Just something to share with someone you have feelings for.” He smiled as he said it and punctuated it with a kiss to the mage’s cheek.

\---

The answer made him flush and it was difficult to focus on his concern. “Feelings?” The hands holding his tightened a little. “I thought we were just seeing what happened?” He didn’t sound at all displeased by the implication, however.

\---

“I know you're worried about him getting the wrong idea about us and I told him we were not rushing anything and just letting things play out naturally.” He squeezed his hand in return. “But I felt it was safe to tell him we have feelings for each other.” Even if they were just budding, they were certainly there.

\---

He smiled and lowered his head to his shoulder. “I thought of you all day,” he told him, not minding admitting it. With these sudden developments between them, it was the truth and after hearing him say that, he wanted to tell him.

\---

“Did you? I thought of you too.” It was hard not to, spending the day with his spitting image. He rested his head on Anders’, sighing softly. “I will miss you when I have to go back.”

\---

To be missed and by Fenris - it was so surreal. “You’ll just have to hurry back then, won’t you?” He drew his hand up and kissed the back of it, keeping it held securely between his own.

\---

“I will. I'll be back as soon as I can.” He smiled when his hand was kissed and let his flesh fill with lyrium briefly for the mage. “But for now, I want to enjoy the time we have left on this visit.”

\---

“Then perhaps we should move to my bedroom,” he suggested, pressing his hand to his cheek as he savored the feel of the lyrium even after the glow faded. “Unless you’ve decided you prefer the couch to my bed.” His eyes were bright as he teased him, his concerns gone for the moment.

\---

“I prefer wherever you are.” He nudged him so they could start to get up. “Let's go to your bed. We can settle in and get comfortable while we enjoy our remaining time.”

\---

He didn’t hesitate to push himself up, using his grip on his hand to pull him through the house as he had the first time he took him to his bedroom. He shut the door behind them and then let go of him to move closer to the bed, pushing off his clothing with a casualness that was meant to be teasing as he approached it.

\---

Fenris smirked as he watched this, starting to strip off his armor as well. “You're stunning, daelah.” He murmured, his eyes taking in the lines of his body hungrily.

\---

His brows lifted and he sat down on the edge of the bed. “Stunning, is it?” He sounded skeptical, but pleased, his own eyes roaming him. If one of them were stunning, it was definitely the other. His hand lifted and he gestured him to come closer, admiring him in a way that he hadn’t really been able to their first night together.

\---

When he was bare, he moved in closer, taking a seat on the bed beside him. He placed a hand on his chest and let it run slowly down the healer’s stomach, ultimately finding his cock and giving it a squeeze. “Yes. Absolutely stunning.”

\---

He chuckled and shook his head, but didn’t argue. It was nice to hear. He leaned in and took over the business of kissing jaws, his own hand starting in at his knee and working its way up to give him the same treatment. “I thought of you all day,” he repeated, this time giving his words a different meaning.

\---

He tipped his head back, giving him all the access he liked and letting his skin flood with lyrium. “Did you? What were you thinking of doing with me?” He asked with a smirk, rubbing and squeezing him as he spoke.

\---

“A repeat of this morning, but while you’re doing this…” he murmured, his lips grazing the marks and then latching. He had no idea why the lyrium in his skin felt like this, but it was hard not to be greedy with it. He rubbed him in return, wanting to him hard and ready for his mouth. He broke the seal of his lips to continue, “I haven’t been with a man in a long time. I missed doing that.”

\---

“I can do this, especially if it means a repeat performance from this morning.” He groaned softly, quickly thickening in the healer’s hand. “It couldn't have been all that long. It didn't feel like you were out of practice.”

\---

He smirked and gave his jaw a nip. “Not since Kirkwall.” And even then, only a couple times in all the years he’d lived there. “I really did miss being with a man,” he repeated, giving him a squeeze as he eased down to the floor to kneel in front of him, looking up at him as he stroked him.

\---

“A very long time then. I would never have guessed.” He parted his thighs when Anders knelt before him, watching him hungrily. He let his lyrium flare brighter for a moment, hoping to entice him. “I'm glad to be the man you're with after all these years without.”

\---

His eyes dropped to his cock and seeing it glow for him made his mouth water. He gave a warm hum and then leaned in to lick his way to the tip of him, tracing the lyrium with his tongue. His lips parted and he took him in, and, unlike this morning in which he’d taken his time, he was sucking eagerly from the start. His eyes shut and he took in as much as he could, the feel of the lyrium making him crave him deep inside his mouth.

\---

He groaned quietly, the heat of his mouth giving him a pleasant shiver. His eyes were hazy with lust, but locked on Anders, watching him take his glowing cock deep. His fingers tangled in his hair, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Anders…”

\---

At the sound of his name, his eyes opened and he looked up at him heatedly. Hearing his name like that, in his voice, was enough to draw a shiver up his spine. His hands stroked over his thighs and, knowing what he wanted to do, he pulled off sooner than intended. “Stay there,” he murmured, giving him a parting lick, before getting up and grabbing some oil from a drawer beside his bed. He returned to his knees in front of him and went right back to sucking, busying his mouth while his hands took care of the cork in the vial to slicken his fingers.

\---

He made a soft sound of complaint when Anders pulled off of him, but did as he was told. He looked briefly to the oil, curious, but his eyes locked on him once he got back into position. He bit his lip to stifle a moan and his cock gave a needy throb as he was sucked again.

\---

His fingers found his entrance and he began to circle it slowly, adding just enough pressure to be teasing, without actually entering him. This time, he kept his eyes locked on him, a little calmer in his mouth work, though his sucking was hard and his tongue ran eagerly over the lyrium.

\---

He drew in a sharp breath at the teasing and parted his legs further to give him better access. His soft moans took on new desperation, wanting to be filled while he was sucked. His lyrium flared once more in his excitement, intensifying the more his heart raced.

\---

Anders’ groan was muffled and he paused to take him in deeply, but then drew back to split his attention. His fingers sank into him with steady thrusts and when they were deep enough, curled to find the bit of him that he wanted massage, to make this as mind-numbing for him.

\---

When Anders started rubbing him just right, he couldn't help but rock his hips a little to meet his mouth and his fingers. He gripped his hair, not pulling but holding him tightly in place. His cock was throbbing, the intensity of his lyrium throbbing right along with it as the tension in his body grew.

\---

He was enjoying this as much as if he was the one being serviced, even though his own cock straining with need and neglect. The lyrium was all he needed - well, not all. There was something else he needed, that he would be privy to when he made sure that the elf on his bed was thoroughly satisfied. He’d been surprised that morning to find that his seed had a hint of lyrium to its taste and it made him eager to fill his mouth with it.

\---

It was still hard to believe Anders was out of practice, as good as this felt. What would have been a loud moan nearly escaped him when he was touched just right on the inside accompanied by a particularly hard suck, but he'd stifled it quickly by biting his lip. The rocking of his hips grew uneven and with a hard shudder, he spilled his seed into the mage’s mouth, his head falling back and his eyes closing as he savored the feel of the tongue taking in every bit of his release.

\---

He hummed his approval when his mouth was flooded and he swallowed down all he had to offer. He continued to suck and rub, making sure he had all of him. Only when he’d taken all he was worth did he pull off of him, shifting his weight back to his feet and setting his hands on his knees as he looked up at him. He wanted to wait to see what his reaction might be, but the pull of lyrium was too tempting and he leaned into start pressing kisses to his stomach, his fingers sliding up to his hips as he continued to take him in greedily.

\---

“Come here, daelah.” Fenris purred to him, sounding so satisfied. He caught him by the wrists and started to tug him up as he laid back, wanting to pull the healer over himself.

\---

Anders rose to follow the pull, his body pressing flush to his as he let him take his weight. “I wasn’t done kissing you,” he complained, though the way he was arching himself closer to him, trying to touch as much skin to skin as possible suggested that he wasn’t really complaining at all.

\---

“There is plenty more of me to kiss up here.” He assured him with a chuckle. He tugged him the rest of the way up and kissed his lips. “See?”

\---

He hummed and shook his head, “Afraid that I don’t.” Even as he said this, he continued pressing kisses to his lips, pushing the hands on his wrists down to pin them above his head as he began to rock against him.

\---

“Hmmm...I guess you'll have to keep trying until you do see what I mean.” He murmured between the kisses with a smirk. He rocked his hips up in return, unable to get hard again just yet but enjoying the friction.

\---

He brought Fenris’ wrists together, so he could take hold of both of them with a single hand and free up the other to push his legs open a little more and position himself. “Do you mind terribly?” he murmured against his lips, pressing himself against him and rubbing, teasing in the same way he had with his fingers.

\---

He groaned softly, tipping his hips up invitingly when he felt him press against him. “I don't mind at all.” His breathing picked up a little in anticipation, ready to be fucked as hard as he'd been their first night together.

\---

Already slick and stretched, it took only a little pressure to ease inside him. He groaned, relieved to feel him, his eyes shutting as he worked himself deeper with each thrust, until he had all of him. Then he held himself still, though he throbbed terribly with the need to start right in, taking the time to kiss him deeply.

\---

He breathed a low moan into the kiss, filled so perfectly once he was all the way inside. His muscles squeezed to grip him tightly and he kissed him desperately, wanting to explore every bit of his mouth though he was already well on his way to memorizing it.

\---

He made him work for the kiss, enjoying the struggle of tongues and letting him take command of his mouth only when he earned it. Only when he was breathless did he begin to move, breaking the contact between their lips to press their foreheads together. “Come on, Fenris,” he murmured, his hand tightening on his wrists as rolled his hips into him, wanting him to harden from this alone.

\---

It seemed he would get his wish as the movement of their bodies got him slowly perking up again. He groaned under his breath, pressing his hips up to meet him. When the hand tightened too much, his body tensed and though he winced slightly, he made no complaint. His lyrium sharpened, then nearly flickered out, but he maintained it for him despite the distractions.

\---

“That’s it,” he approved, feeling the change in him as he took what he needed from him. “You’ve nothing to say? Nothing about the abomination that has you on your back, helpless?’ He was far from helpless and they both knew it - this wasn’t to actually mock him, rather it was an attempt to turn this into some kinky fun.

\---

“You only have me on my back because this is where I chose to lie. You have no power over me, mage.” His lyrium intensified once more as his wrists became ethereal, phasing out of Anders’ grip and solidifying again when he took hold of his lover's forearms.

\---

He grinned when he went along, the feel of the wrists disappearing from beneath his hand almost surreal. “I have you on your back because that’s where you belong - beneath a mage.” He was aware in the back of his mind that there was the possibility of going too far with this, but there’d always been such passion between them in this way that it was hard to not want to play on it a little when the result wasn’t hatred between them.

\---

“I like to let you think that.” He jerked his hips to the side suddenly, using the grip on his arms to turn them over. Hovering over Anders, the other's cock had slid out of him but for the moment, his blood was too hot for him to care.  His hand found the base of the healer’s jaw, gripping it tightly as he stared down at him. “You're just easier to overthrow that way.”

\---

  
He hissed when he lost the heat of his body, arching briefly as if he would be able to sink right back in. Meeting his gaze and feeling that commanding grip, he smirked, deciding to toe the line of what would be allowed. His hands sparked threateningly with electricity, meant as no more than a prop in the game they were playing, “Don’t make me punish you, elf.”

\---

The magic made him jump slightly, his gut reaction to the sparks making his lips curl up in a snarl. His hand shifted lower, gripping his throat without actually choking him. “You’d best not try it, mage.”  

\---

For a breath, the snarl made his heart sink, thinking he actually did go too far, but when his throat was taken and he responded in like, he was relieved. Relieved and turned on like nothing else. The temptation was there and it read in his eyes, wanting to push and see what retaliation he could expect. “You think you can stop me?” He wanted to, he did, and the sparking in his hand turned more visually threatening. “I know you fear me, that you wish me locked away in a tower, chained and helpless, so that you never have to face me.” As if the warrior couldn’t shove his hand in his chest and rip out his heart before he could react, if he so wanted.

\---

“Yes, I can stop you.” His hand lost its solid form once more, sinking into the mage's neck and giving his trachea a ghostly brush with his fingers. He could solidify his hand and tear the organs out in a heartbeat. But his hand was on the surface of Anders’ throat when it took form again. “I'm not afraid. But if you want to finish fucking me, you'll have to be sweet.”

\---

He sucked in a sharp breath when the hand slid in and though he could not feel it, he could sense it. His eyes were burning with lust as their gazes met and he cut off the electricity just as his hands shot up to grab his shoulders. With a rough twist, he tossed the elf onto his back and though all it would take is a little more phasing for him to get out from under him, he pinned him roughly, returning the favor of taking his neck. “I think not.”

\---

He was struggling with his physical strength this time, trying to push the mage back over, his lips pulled back into a snarl once more. “Then you will not have me, mage. Not tonight.”

\---

They weren’t exactly even in strength, but Anders was more than capable of putting up a good fight, far stronger than he had any right to be with how little he worked for it. “Yes I will, elf.” He left go of his neck so he could reach down and try to position himself. It was a struggle and even as he pressed the tip of himself against him, he couldn’t get the leverage he needed to sink in.

\---

When Anders let go of his neck, he got the leverage he needed to tip them over once more. When he was on top again, he gave him a wicked smirk and and rubbed his ass against him teasingly. “What's wrong, mage? Is fucking me not as easy as you'd hoped?”

\---

He groaned under his breath, briefly forgetting their play as he met the rubbing and his hand fell to squeeze his hips hard. “You’ll regret this…” he threatened, though he was lacking conviction this time. “There’s so much I could do to you. It’s _sweet_ that I have not.” He hips thrusted, but failed to take what he needed with increasing urgency. “Ride me, elf.” It was said as a command.

\---

“Not sweet enough.” He said, his breath a hiss as the grip made him wince once more. He rocked his hips again, teasing him though he kept his ass at an angle that Anders couldn't slide in. He used one hand to keep the mage on his back, the other reached down to stroke himself. He moaned deep in his throat, his words taking on a very sultry note. “If you want me to ride you, you'll have to be sweeter.”

\---

He watched him and a moan of his own intertwined with Fenris’, his eyes falling to see him touching himself. “And how do you suggest I do that?” he replied, his voice lower, lightening his hold so he could stroke his hips instead.

\---

“Ask sweetly.” Fenris purred, giving himself a squeeze where a couple tattoos met on his cock that made him shiver and moan softly again. “Say ‘please’ like a sweet mage and I'll ride you like a sweet elf.”

\---

He kind liked this change in their game and he gave his hips a squeeze, lighter now, considering him. “I could take what I want - but I’ll be sweet.” He moved his hand in take over, pushing his out of the way so he could stroke him. “Please ride me like a sweet elf.”

\---

His eyes closed briefly and a soft moan left him when Anders began to stroke him. He smiled and leaned forward to press a soft, but hungry kiss to his lips. “Much better.” When he leaned back again, he reached back to position his lover and sank down on his cock, gripping him tightly with his muscles before he started to ride.

\---

He eyes shut and he had to draw his free hand back to cover his mouth. In the fun of their play, he hadn’t realized how badly he was throbbing, how bad his need was. When he got a hold of himself, he resumed what he was doing, stroking him and clutching him tightly. “Fenris…” he murmured, his hips thrusting insistently.

\---

Fenris breathed out a needy moan, the volume of it nearing the edge of what was appropriate. He rode him desperately, slamming himself down onto the mage's hips. He throbbed hard in his grasp, needing this so much more after all the teasing.

\---

Worked up as he was, he couldn’t take much of the desperation and with his teeth grit to hold back his sounds, he helped bring him down onto him hard as he began to spill, filling him with his release. His head was thrown back and his neck was taut, fingers digging at the height of his pleasure, before slowly relaxing.

\---

It only took a few more bucks of his hips to finish, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed as he spilled over Anders’ hand. He slowed to a stop, gasping softly to catch his breath as a trail of blood rolled down his chin. “Daelah…”

\---

When his body relaxed from the line of tension it had become his eyes fixed on him and he noticed the blood on him. “Fenris, you’re bleeding.” He pushed himself up, resting back on an arm as he came face to face with him, his hand lifting to touch his jaw lightly.

\---

“Am I?” In the heat of the moment, he hadn't noticed that he'd bitten himself so hard. His tongue darted out and he tasted the blood. “It's nothing, daelah. I was just trying to keep quiet. It was too good.”

\---

He smiled at that, shifting his hand and healing the wound without thinking about it. “It was. We should do that again, elf.” His voice was lighter, playful, his hand falling to rest on his thigh. “Maybe next time we can play templar and the wanted apostate.” He let his thumb brush against his skin. He cocked his head a little, his curiosity getting the better of him before he could give him the chance to respond. “What is it you’re calling me?”

\---

The healing was hardly noticeable with such a small wound and it was over before he even had a chance to get anxious about it. He chuckled at his mention of their play, but the question turned his smile sheepish. He looked down to the sheets. “It means ‘lover’. ...Is that alright?”

\---

The answer made his cheeks warm and he nodded. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” He kind of liked it - a intimate endearment for himself. He was use to the name he’d given his son and even asked him what it meant at one point. ‘Little one’. “Maybe only when we’re alone, though. I’m sure Theo would ask.” And really, there wasn’t much to hide from him at this point, but it was still something he didn’t need to be hearing. Speaking of - his concerns from before were settling back into him.

\---

He nodded at that, but wasn’t sure that the mage liked the title. He’d try to remember to keep it to when they were alone, though he didn’t see why it would matter if Theo knew he called him that. He eased off of the healer’s lap to lie down beside him, settling onto the mattress with a stretch.

\---

When he laid down, Anders lowered beside him, though he did lean away briefly to grab a cloth from the nightstand so he could not only clean off his hand, but wipe the blood his ‘lover’s’ chin. The thought made him warm even more. He tossed it on the table when he was done and then settled down with him, sliding an arm over him. “Will you tell me all that you told him earlier?” It was another discussion he was going to have with his son, he just wanted to know what to expect.

\---

Fenris smiled slightly when the healer cleared the blood from his chin and pressed in close, nestling into him as he was held. “There is not much to tell, he’s just a boy so I did not go into detail.” Though it was still probably more than most young human boys knew. He gave him a rundown of the conversation they’d had and ended with a slight shrug. “He asked if this meant I would be around more. I told him I would certainly try. Any excuse I can make to come see you both.”

\---

He couldn’t help but cringe, but as he had with the discussion on slaves and Tevinter, he tried to remind himself that he was getting older and he was going to have to learn about these things eventually. He sighed, trying to put his fretting aside. “I liked it better when he thought sex was just something people did to make a baby.” That statement explained exactly why that was all the boy had known about it - it was plain that he hid a lot from him, trying to protect him with many, many lies.

\---

“Trust me, he was very confused as to why we were trying to make a baby this morning. And how we were going to accomplish that doing what we were doing.” He couldn’t help the smirk, still amused by the idea. “But he at least seemed to understand that it was meant for adults and adults that have feelings for each other, so hopefully he won’t have any more questions for a few more years.”

\---

That drew a laugh from him and he pulled his hand in to cover his face, shaking his head. With a groan, he let his hand fall away and slide back around him. “Just do me a favor - I understand that he trusts you and wants to talk to you about things that he probably doesn’t want to talk to me about, but if something serious like this comes up… wait until I’m around.” As if a vague introduction into sex was a serious topic, but he couldn’t deny was mourning that little loss of innocence.

\---

“...Did I do something wrong?” He wasn’t sure why he was getting this disclaimer unless Anders was unhappy that he’d talked to Theo about this. Of course, he knew the mage would prefer his son hadn’t learned any of this at all, but they had been caught red-handed and he’d needed an explanation.

\---

He hesitated, since he didn’t really like him talking to him about such things without him there, but he knew that he’d done the best he could in the situation. “No, just next time, you know…”

\---

He nodded and draped an arm over him in return. “Of course.” If Theodoric had more questions, he'd just have to leave them unanswered if he wouldn't speak to his father about it. He closed his eyes, comfortable in the heat of his body.

\---

With that, he seemed to settle and shut his eyes as well. “Goodnight-” He paused, thinking about the word he’d used and with a quirk of his lips, he mimicked, “daelah.” His lips pulled a little higher, then faded into a look of contentment.

\---

Hearing the Tevene endearment on the other's lips made him smile as well. He wished him a good rest in his native tongue and pressed a kiss to his cheek before falling still and starting to drift off.


	9. Chapter 9

When he woke the next morning, his eyes fluttered open and a soft groan escaped him. His back had been aching since the day he'd built the hammock and though he hadn't complained, the muscles were very tight and stretching made his lips pull back in a wince. It was a nuisance, but he was sure stretching it before the farm chores would do the trick.

His lover was still sleeping and as he watched him, he found he couldn't help but lean in to press some soft kisses to his jaw. It was around the time he normally woke anyway and he could hardly stand to look at him without kissing him. Soon he would have to wait weeks to kiss him again.

\---

After years of sleeping alone, it didn’t take much to rouse him and he made a sound when the lips brushed over his jaw. His eyes cracked open and he lifted a hand to brush at his face, before letting it drop and pressing closer to his companion, shifting to get comfortable and settling - it seemed he wasn’t fully awake and he intended on going right back under.

\---

He chuckled under his breath and pressed firmer kisses to the mage's face. But beyond that, he did nothing further to disturb his sleep. Anders was always up early and if he wanted to sleep in a little, it was well earned. He'd just have to endure elf affection while he rested.

\---

This time he grumbled, turning his face in against Fenris’ collar to hide it from him. “Go away,” he mumbled, though he was beginning to realize who he was with. His arm tightened around him as he arched against him in a stretch, before relaxing. “What time is it?” Time to be getting up, apparently.

\---

“I don't know.” He kissed the top of his head. “But if you want me to go away, you'll have to try harder. I'm not ready to move just yet.”

\---

He looked up at him, opening tired eyes to fix on him. “You’re a lot more affectionate than I would’ve expected,” he murmured, his voice a little slurred.

\---

“Behind closed doors, yes. If it gets to be too much, keep me out in public.” He kissed the tip of his nose since he now had access to it. “Besides, the hours I have left to do this before I have to go are numbered.”

\---

The fact that he continued to kiss him made him smile and he leaned in to connect their lips. It was a sweet, but clumsy thing, since he’d only just woken. “You could just stay longer.” He propped himself up a little, so he could look at him and let the sleepiness drain.

\---

“I would if I could. If there are no looming disasters next month, I will find an excuse to extend my visit.” He needed to get back, but he sounded regretful. He'd rather spend more time here, selfish as that would be.

\---

He expected that and he wouldn’t complain. “Well, you know where to find us. We never leave.” He pecked his lips and then pushed himself up, stretching and letting out a yawn.

\---

He smiled when he was kissed and pushed himself to sit up with a reluctant groan. His heart gave a thump hard enough to make his breath hitch, but he rubbed at his chest and it seemed to stay in rhythm after that odd beat. “Good. If I came and you two were not here I would have to arrange a search party.”

\---

“Yeah? And just how far would you search?” he teased as he grabbed some clothing and pulled it on, yawning again. He was oddly tired, but it was clear from the light in the room that this was his usual time to get up. He did his hair and then moved to offer his brush to him, since he could probably use it as well.

\---

“As far as it took to find you.” He took the brush when it was offered and worked quickly through his tangle of white hair. He set it aside and began to drag his armor on. “But it would cut our visit short so perhaps you should just stay where I can find you.”

\---

“You’re laying it on thick,” he smirked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching him dress. He was going to have to get him something more comfortable to wear when here was here - there was no reason for him to be running around in that armor of his all the time. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had a crush on me all along. That’s why you were such an unbearable asshole.” He said this warmly, not meaning it antagonistically.

\---

“Unfortunately, I was just an asshole.” He snorted as he finished fastening his armor. “I'm just slightly less of an asshole now.”

\---

“You’re right - someone that wasn’t an asshole would’ve agreed and said that they couldn’t keep their eyes off of me,” he chuckled, giving himself a final luxurious stretch, before heading to the door. “Do you want to go see if he’s awake?” He really seemed to enjoy being put to bed by both of them and he thought he’d like it if Fenris were the one to wake him, if he wasn’t already running around.

\---

Fenris nodded, his lips quirking up into a smirk. “Sure, I’ll go see if he’s awake.” They’d dawdled enough already that he imagined the boy was already up and moving. But still, it might bring a smile to Theodoric’s face if he was the one to greet him first in the morning.

\---

Fenris, of course, was right, and Theodoric was already outside, casting frequent glances at the house. He knew they were both inside… together. Probably having sex. It made him feel… uncomfortable. He just wanted Fenris to come hang out with him and for his dad to do his usual things.

Anders opened the door for him so he could step out and followed after him, shutting the door and heading to the kitchen - bypassing his son’s closed door on the way - so he could drink some water before heading out.

\---

Fenris took a peek into Theo’s room but was not surprised to find it empty. No doubt the boy was already into the farm chores and would appreciate some help. He went outside then, sneaking up on the child and pulling him up onto his shoulders as he liked to do. Though he still made it seem effortless, it did make him wince as the muscles in his back pulled.  “Good morning, h’la aln. Ready to tackle those cow pens?”

\---

It surprised him every time, but he was quick to grin. “Hi!” He was pleased to see him and his hands went right to his ears, giving them a wiggle. “Yeah, is da making breakfast?” He kind of wanted to do the chores with just them and he glanced at the kitchen door, wondering if he was going to step out any moment.

\---

“I'm not sure. He went to the kitchen when I came out here to find you.” He carried him toward the cows, not minding the touch to his sensitive ears at all. When they reached it, Fenris lifted the boy from his shoulders and set him down by the shovels, but he did so with a hiss of pain. “Old war wounds acting up.” He mumbled by way of explanation with a forced smirk as he grabbed one of the shovels.

\---

Theodoric bounced on his feet as soon as he was set down, going right for a shovel, but he paused with his hand on it when he heard the hiss, looking over. He cocked his head. “You’re hurt?” If he was hurt, why hadn’t his father taken care of it? Even old wounds, he knew his father could help.

\---

“It’s not anything to worry about.” He assured him, getting right to work in order to prove the point. “Have you seen my scars when we’ve gone swimming? They’re old wounds that did not heal well. They still hurt from time to time.”

\---

“Why don’t you ask da to help? He takes care of stuff like that all the time.” A lot of his patients were older people in the village who had aches and pains that would never go away, except for when his father gave them temporary relief.

\---

“He has helped me with it before. But some of my old injuries can’t be healed. I might ask him to help if it keeps acting up today.” He hated to ask, not wanting to feel needy and not especially wanting any magic used on him. But he didn’t think Anders would mind easing the ache for him, especially since it had been months since the last and only time he’d ever taken care of him like that.

\---

It was then that Anders stepped into the barn to check on them and see if they needed help. “How’s it going in here?” he asked, smiling at both of them. Theodoric, naturally, was quick to blurt out the problem. “Da, Fenris is hurt, can you fix it?” That, of course, turned concerned eyes on him and he moved closer, “You’re hurt? What happened?”

\---

Fenris smirked a little, unable to help being endeared by the boy’s concern. He didn't lower his shovel, fully intending to do his work. “Just the back acting up and a couple odd heartbeats. He caught me grimacing like a feeble old man when I put him down this morning.” He explained to make light of it as he resumed his shoveling.

\---

“It’s doing it again?” He made a disapproving sound. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He was close enough to set a hand on his chest and did so, though he couldn’t feel his heart beating through the armor. “May I?” he asked permission, wanting to take a look at his heart to see what was happening for himself.

\---

“It isn't out of rhythm. It has only been a couple hard beats this morning.” That was all he'd felt, anyway. But his heart had started into small fits of fluttering. He kept hold of his shovel but stopped working for the moment so Anders could investigate. “Yes, go ahead.”

\---

He took a moment to analyze it, his eyes shutting. When they opened, he kept his hand in place. “It’s starting up and it’s going to get worse. I can take care of it.” Before it even really started, which would be best for him.

\---

He frowned, his gaze uneasy. “...I didn't know. I thought I could feel it whenever it got going again.” He didn't like the idea of it starting up without his notice. “Let me finish helping Theo. You can fix me up after he's had his breakfast.”

\---

He was amused that he was putting off what would be a few seconds of healing, but with the mention of his back… Perhaps it could be a longer healing session. Perhaps that was why he wanted to wait. “Well then, we don’t want to dally. I’ll go get breakfast started.” An excuse to get out of chores - he’d take it. It wasn’t only his son that looked for them from time to time.

\---

Fenris nodded and looked relieved that the healer at least didn’t feel it was urgent enough that it had to be dealt with right away. “We will see you inside then. Theo and I can handle the chores.” He winked to the boy and turned to get back to work.

\---

“See? I told you he could take care of it,” Theodoric spoke up. He’d watched them closely through the entire conversation, but apart from some proximity he wasn’t use to seeing between them, everything seemed normal. It made him feel a little better. “Do you wanna milk the cows? I’ll water the vegetables,” he offered, as they continued to clean out the pens.

\---

“You were right.” He’d known Anders could help, but he hadn’t wanted to complain. At the suggestion, he nodded and set his shovel aside as he finished up. “Go on then, h’la aln. I’ll meet you inside with the milk for breakfast.”

\---

“Okay!” he hurried out to the well so he could fill the watering can and give the plants a quick dousing. It was a simple task that didn’t take as long as the milking and so when he was finished, he ran over to where Fenris was sitting on the stool beside the cows and threw his arms around him from behind.

\---

He was a little lost in his thoughts as he was milking, so the sudden presence of small arms around him surprised him. He chuckled and looked over his shoulder at the boy. “You snuck up on me. You must be getting very fast if you’re done already.” The boy put a lot of effort into his training and he often found opportunities to compliment him on his progress.

\---

He grinned and dropped his chin onto his shoulder, watching him work. “I thought we could go inside together.” Since Fenris wasn’t feeling well, he would do his exercises later, by himself, and then when he was done with that and his studies, they could go out and spend the rest of the day together, like usual.

\---

“We can do that if you don’t mind waiting on me.” He continued his work with the boy embracing him, a faint smile on his lips. It didn’t take much longer for him to fill the milk pail and he gave the cow’s side an appreciative pat for her patience as he pulled free of Theo to get up. He winced sharply as he straightened and moved his free hand to his back. There would be no carrying the child inside this morning. Instead, after letting the cows into the field, he offered him his hand for the walk back into the house.

\---

Taking his hand, Theodoric walked inside with him to the smell of frying meat and eggs. A usual breakfast for them. “We finished the chores, da.” He dragged Fenris over to the table, already set with plates and drinks, and sat down.

“That was fast,” he replied, looking over at them. He usually finished breakfast before they came in and he had to call for them, but that was because they normally were training after chores. He was relieved that they didn’t try, since that wouldn’t have been good for the warrior’s heart while it was beginning to act up.

\---

“We haven't done our training yet. It will have to wait a little while.” It was the first time they'd missed training and came to breakfast early since they'd begun the routine. He eased himself slowly into his chair, holding his breath to brace for any sharp protest from his back, but he breathed a sigh when he managed it without incident.

\---

“I can do it while da’s fixing you.” As if he were a broken object in need of a skilled hand. “Then after my studies, we can go to the lake!”

Anders didn’t really want him to go out today - he was leaving tomorrow and it would be a month until he returned. With these developments between them, he wanted to be around him as much as possible, but… there was no reason why things had to change that drastically. They could continue as usual and just spend time together after settling in for the night.

Finishing up, he carried the pans over to deposit the eggs and ham onto their plates. After dropping them back off on the stove, he sat down in his spot and offered them both a smile. “Dig in.”

\---

“Of course, h'la aln.” Fenris smiled at Anders in return when he sat down and started into his meal. He still ate like a man half-starved, even after days of eating well. The frantic, unsteady rhythm of his heart had grown stronger over the morning and he was finally beginning to feel it. But only will he began to fill up and slow down did he seem to pay his wild heart any mind, holding his chest absently with one hand as he finished his eggs.

\---

Anders, of course, noticed it, but he wasn’t worried enough to interrupt the meal - they were almost done and a few minutes wouldn’t hurt. When their plates were clear, rather than begin gathering the dishes, he turned to his son. “You’re on dish duty.” He rose to his feet and nodded towards the doorway. “Come on, Fenris, let’s get you taken care of.”

\---

“We'll play later. Focus when you train.” Fenris reminded the boy after a sharp hiss of pain when he got out of his chair. Not that he needed to remind him, Theo was taking his training very seriously. He followed after Anders, not looking forward to the magic, but eager to be fixed up.

\---

He shut the door behind them when they entered the workroom, making his way over to his examination table. “Armor off,” he ordered, a slight smirk on his lips. Before, it’d be done only out of necessity, nothing more, but this time he could enjoy it.

\---

“Doctor’s orders?” He asked with a smirk, but he was already beginning to strip. He didn't feel up to doing anything wild, but he still made a bit of a show of it as his clothes fell away. Playful or not, there was still something in his expression that suggested he really didn't feel well between his pain and his pulse.

\---

Patting the table, he waited for him to take a seat on it and when he did, he placed his hand over his heart. “Here we go.” A pulse of healing magic and then it was done. “All better.” He examined him just to make sure and gave a nod and smile when was done. “Time to work on that back of yours?”

\---

The elf looked relieved when his heart was even again and he smiled in return. “Yes. I didn't want to bother you about it, but it's been bad today.” He laid down slowly on the table, knowing it would feel wonderful even if magic was involved.

\---

“It’s hardly a bother - it gives me a chance to touch you.” He moved to grab the oil and when he returned, poured a generous amount over his back after warming it. He spread it over his skin with his hands and then started in on his rubbing, finding that there wasn’t nearly as many knots as there had been before.

\---

“As if you need such an excuse to touch me.” He chuckled under his breath. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he let the skilled hands soothe him. As before, he had some very tender places that hurt to be touched until the muscles were loosened and when Anders found one, he winced, his lyrium flaring up briefly.

\---

“I do when it’s the middle of the day when my son wants to steal you away from me,” he replied, almost sing-song. He worked him firmly and when he lit up, sighed. “You’re addicting - it’s not fair.” His fingers traced over the lines on his back, abandoning their work briefly.

\---

“That’s true. He usually claims me through the days.” He smirked at the words and when he felt him following the lines carved into his body, he let the lyrium fill them on purpose this time. “Not fair? I’m not all that addictive, daelah. I’m sure you’ll find that it fades quickly.” That was the way it had been with his last relationship anyway.

\---

“You let me decide that.” He continued to touch him, getting rather distracted for a time. He forced himself to get back to work, rubbing his back thoroughly, but absentmindedly focusing around his tattoos.

\---

“Stay addicted as long as you like.” He groaned softly when he got back to work. It ached, but it still felt wonderful. His body was easing and as his tension faded he found that he was unusually tired, his breathing slowing as if he was falling asleep. It seemed that he was weary even after his heart being out of rhythm just a short time.

\---

Even when he finished rubbing the muscles deeply, he continued on, lightening his touch so he was just treating him. He could feel how relaxed he was and, knowing that he wouldn’t see him until tonight, he wanted to keep him around for as long as he could. Even if it was just to rub his back.

\---

It felt so much better, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop Anders when he continued to massage him. Eventually he knew the mage had to be tiring of treating him though, so he began to shift onto his side and started tugging on his arm, wanting him to climb onto the table with him. “I don’t feel the best today. Do you think Theodoric would ever forgive me if we stayed in?” It was true, but it was also a very convenient excuse to stay with Anders on his last day in town.

\---

The tug surprised him, but he followed it, albeit a little awkwardly. He laid down beside him, propping his head up on an arm as he met his gaze. “You still don’t feel good?” He’d taken care of his heart and his back, but was there something else? “Is there something else ailing you?”

\---

“I do not think so. I just get tired sometimes.” It was very unlike him, normally ready to run all day with the boy tirelessly. But it was behavior people at his settlement would recognize in him. A common symptom that went with his arrhythmia but usually resolved within a couple days after getting back into rhythm. He cuddled up to Anders on the table and breathed a sigh, knowing that depression might also be weighing in on him a little. He didn’t want to go back to the place with hungry mouths to feed and decisions to be made.

\---

He continued to study him, as if looking for another answer, but nodded when he found none. “Alright, if you’re tired, we’ll stay in.” As if he would have gone out with them. “He won’t mind and if he does, he’ll just have to deal with it.” He did a lot to make his son happy, but he wasn’t a slave to his whims.

\---

“We can play cards or do something he likes.” He still wanted the boy to have fun. He just wanted to lay low and rest while they did it, especially since the next day he would start the long walk home and he’d rather not feel this fatigued. “I’ll make it up to him on my next visit.”

\---

“There’s nothing to make up,” he assured him. “If you’re not feeling well, you stay in and rest.” He’d always felt bad about the way his son latched onto him, but he never seemed to mind. As such, Anders didn’t fuss at the way he demanded the elf’s company and attention, but he’d always made it clear that Fenris was free to get sick of him and take time away from him. This was no different.

\---

“I will try anyway. I hate to disappoint him.” Though he didn’t have a child, he imagined that feeling was very familiar in parenting. For all the things you could do to make a child happy, there are just as many things you would say and do that will disappoint the child. “I do feel much better though, nothing hurts. Ju’ohn, yi daelah.”

\---

He smiled at that - he couldn’t deny that one of the main reasons he was fond of the elf was that he was so good with his son. His son was the most important thing to him and it was hard not to feel warm toward anyone that was kind to him. Fenris had gone above and beyond kindness with him and it made him feel closer to him than anything else could.

“I’m glad.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. ‘I won’t deny I’m glad you’re staying in.”

\---

“It will be nice to have a lazy day in as a -....” He broke off, deciding he’d best choose his words more wisely. It may be a bad idea to put the carriage in front of the horse. Especially so fast. “Together. It will be nice to spend it together.”

\---

His brows lifted a little, but he didn’t comment. “Yes, though, we should probably discuss how we might… behave in front of Theo.” He wasn’t sure what would be comfortable for all of them, but he didn’t want to be getting overly physical in front of him. Of course, what was overly physical wasn’t clear, which was why he was bringing it up.

\---

“I don’t imagine we’ll behave any differently. I understand that you don’t want him to know even so much as what I call you behind closed doors.” He gave the slightest shrug where he was lying. If he wanted this to be a secret, of sorts since the boy already knew some, they would act as if they were not intimate.

\---

The point being made seemed odd and he cocked his head, brows coming together. “Is that a problem?” That he didn’t want him to know what he was calling him? His son didn’t need to know the elf had taken to calling him ‘lover’.

\---

“No. I am just saying that I assume from your preemptive talks with me about what I call you and now this discussion, you’d rather we behave in front of him as if we are not lovers.” It was different from the way people in his settlement behaved in front of children, but he would not argue it.

\---

He wasn’t wrong, but he didn’t mean to pretend they were nothing to each other. They were...something. “Yes, well, I rather thought we could still sit beside each other…” They’d never done that before, not unless it was sitting on the couch together after Theodoric was tucked in for the night.

\---

“If you’re alright with it, I’ll sit by you when he’s near.” He didn’t want things to be uncomfortable, for Anders or for the boy. They had such a good atmosphere among them as it was and he didn’t want to sour it for the sake of being close to each other around Theo.

\---

He frown at him, feeling like something wasn’t right. “Are you sure you don’t have a problem? You seem... off whenever I bring up my son.” Like this, anyway.

\---

“It is not a problem. They are your decisions to make. I just don’t understand them. New relationships are celebrated among my people.” If felt strange to think that he had a ‘people’, but he supposed he did. He realized that some of the merriment and group acceptance was likely just them being thrilled to have the freedom to choose their own mates, but it still felt odd to treat their new relationship as if it were a secret.

\---

Of course, that deepened his frown. “Are you suggesting that I’m...ashamed because I don’t want to put it in his face?” That of course, was a harsh way of saying what he was trying to get across, but he didn’t know how else to say it. He ended up pushing himself up and slipping off the table.

\---

“I’m not suggesting anything.” He pushed himself to sit up as well, but lingered on the table, letting his legs dangle over the edge. It was nice that he was able to make the movement without wincing or holding his back. “I’m telling you that I just don’t understand.”

\---

Anders was silent for a time, unsure of how to respond. If he should just accept that he would go along, understanding or otherwise, or try to explain. “Perhaps you would understand if you had a child of your own,” he replied, while he thought it over.

\---

“Perhaps.” But he did not, so he couldn’t understand. He slid off the table and moved to dress himself. “So long as you tell me what the boundaries are, I will stay within them.” It didn’t matter whether or not he got the reasons why as long as the rules were clear so he could follow them.

\---

He gave a hum and, deciding he’d not rather delve into his past, he left it at that. While he dressed, Anders headed for the door. “I’m going to check on him.” He left him alone to finish putting himself together, but didn’t end up having to look far. The massage had been rather long and his son was already done outside, now sitting on the couch and trying to do some problems on a sheet of parchment.

“How’s it going?” he asked, taking a seat beside him.

“Good,” he answered, without looking up. “If I finish my arithmetic, can I be done for today? I’ll do more tomorrow… when Fenris isn’t here.”

\---

He took his time making himself presentable, mulling over everything in his mind. When he moved into the room, he couldn’t help but smile slightly to see the two of them together. “You don’t have to hurry to finish, h’la aln. I’ll sit with you while you finish your studies.”

\---

“But I want to go to the lake,” he pressed, glancing up at him and then back down his parchment, as scribbling down the next step in solving the problem he was working on. Anders looked over at Fenris, but said nothing, leaving it up to him to explain. His son would probably complain less if hearing it from him.

\---

“Theo…” He began softly as he moved in closer. “When my heart goes out of rhythm, it can make me feel ill. Your da fixed me up, but I still don’t feel very well. Would you hate it if we stayed in today? I was thinking maybe we could play cards and you could read us one of your stories.” He was hoping he could convince him that a day inside together might still be fun.

\---

He paused in his writing and looked up, disappointment already in his expression. “Oh…” He looked over at his father and then back to him, before giving a half-hearted shrug. “I guess…”

\---

“...I’m sorry.” It was clear that he really was. He hated to disappoint him. “But we'll still have a good time. And I'll make it up to you next time I visit.”

\---

He nodded and looked back down at his parchment, but only for a moment. “Do you have stuff to do today, da?” It was obvious he was asking because he wanted him to be busy. It wasn’t anything Anders wasn’t use to at this point - the closer he became to the elf, the more ‘cool’ he was and the less ‘cool’ Anders was. He considered them close friends and who wanted their father to hang around and be a spoilsport around their friends?

Not that Theodoric entirely excluded him, he always wanted to spend time with both of them in the evenings, but there was definitely a ‘da, go away’ vibe during the day.

Anders would be lying to say it didn’t hurt his feelings, but boys would be boys and he was getting older. His lips turned down briefly, but he covered it with a smile. “I have to make a couple of visits this afternoon, but nothing that should take too long. So unless someone stops by for me, I should be free.”

\---

“That's good. The games will be more fun if all three of us can play.” Fenris encouraged and gave Anders an apologetic smile, knowing Theo's dismissal of him hurt. “When you finish your studies, you can pick what we do first.”

\---

“Okay,” he replied, again a little disappointed, but if they were going to play card games, it _would_ be more fun with someone else. “Still, can I be done after my arithmetic, da?”

“Sure, but no complaining tomorrow when you have to do more, as promised.” He received a hum of agreement and, after a moment, he went on. “Well then, while you do that, I’m going to finish up a couple things that I need to do. If you need any help, you can come get me.” He got up and gestured to the spot so the warrior could take it and sit with him, as promised.

\---

“We'll have to get your da if you get stuck. I'm not much help.” Fenris moved into the seat that was offered to him with a relieved sigh that he did it without pain. He leaned in to look over the boy’s work, curious even if it made no sense to him.

\---

Anders stepped out of the living room, going back to his workshop and shutting the door behind him so he could clean up the table that Fenris had laid on and got to work making a couple salves that he needed for his visits later.

“Yeah, this stuff is pretty hard,” he agreed, even though he was doing alright with it. “I wish I didn’t have to do it, but da makes me study more than any of my friends…” Stuff that they never learned about.

\---

“That is good. I wish someone would have taught me as much as you are learning.” He said earnestly, a smirk on his lips. “Your friends will be jealous when you grow up to be smarter than them.”

\---

“I’d rather be stronger and faster than them, like you.” His father was smart, but what difference did it make? He was just the town healer, which, to him, just required skill with magic. He didn’t realize that a lot went into it that wasn’t just knowing how to control magic. “Training is better than studying.”

\---

“Ah, but you'll be a double threat.” Fenris insisted, settling back into the couch cushions to get comfortable. “You'll be stronger _and_ smarter than them.”

\---

And he’d be able to do magic, though he’d never be able to reveal that to them. “I guess. Da told me when he was in the Circle, they studied for _fun_.” Sure, he did find some aspects of it fun - specifically the stuff that pertained to magic, but he couldn’t imagine being stuck in the tower all day, never getting to go outside or play with his friends.

\---

“Some of my people tried to study for fun. They would snoop in their master’s libraries and try to teach themselves to read.” He hadn’t, personally. When he had been with his master, he’d never had the time alone to try and wouldn’t have bothered if he did. His time was spent looking for means for escape. He had no idea at the time how much of a benefit it would have been to know how to read or write before getting to the free world.

\---

“Teach themselves? Why didn’t their parents teach them?” He’d stopped working on what he was supposed to be, drawn into the conversation. Sure, he knew not everyone could read, but he never really understood why they wouldn’t have been taught when they were younger. His father had started teaching him to read when he was really young.

\---

“Because their parents don’t know how to read either. Of all people I live with only eleven know how to read and write. Only four of them know arithmetic.” He gestured to the boy’s paper, which meant nothing to him and but would mean a little to a few people he knew. “They’re teaching the children of my settlement all that they know, so there will be more.”

\---

“That’s really weird.” He, of course, assumed that Fenris was one of them that knew how to do both. Even with his comment before, it didn’t hit him that he didn’t know something that felt so basic to him. “I know Sam’s parents don’t know how to read, but he has lessons with Evan’s mum.” He was speaking of his friends, who Fenris had met a handful of times at this point.

\---

“It’s much easier for children to learn new things. That is why your parents choose to bore you with all of this while you’re so young. But you’ll be glad to know it when you’re an adult and your skull is too thick to learn new things like mine.” He smirked and nodded to the parchment, encouraging him to get back to work.

\---

The use of ‘parents’ made him pause. He knew that he was talking about ‘parents’ in a general term, but it got him thinking. He looked down at his paper, at the problem he was working on, and after a few beats, he looked up at him. “If you’re with my da, that means I’ll never have a mum again, doesn’t it?”

\---

The question caught him off guard and he frowned, his stomach giving a nervous turn. “...Never say never, as they say. Our relationship may not last. Your da will likely find some pretty girl eventually and forget about me. Or my faulty heart could give out some time I’m too far for your da to fix it. Don’t worry about me keeping you from having a mum forever, h’la aln.”

\---

Anders had finished making his salves and was carrying them out when he caught the tail end of their conversation. It made him still and stare, catching the confusion and concern in his son’s face, while all he could see was the back of Fenris’ head. He cleared his throat and spoke, “Fenris, mind coming and talking to me?”

\---

He hadn’t expected the hear the voice behind him and he looked back to see Anders waiting for him. He looked back to Theo briefly as he rose to his feet. “Don’t fret over it. Just think about what we’ll play when you finish your studies.” WIth that, he turned and went to his lover, not sure how much he may have heard.

\---

He turned and made his way to his bedroom, so they could have some privacy. When they were inside, he asked him to shut the door behind him and then folded his arms. “Do you want to explain to me what that was about?” Why he was telling his son that their relationship, barely started, wasn’t going to last and that it would likely be because he was going to find someone else and leave him?

\---

“Theodoric is afraid that if I am with you, he will never have a mother.” Fenris looked uneasy, but confused more than anything. It seemed he had crossed another line that he did not understand. “I was trying to ease his mind and tell him he may still have a mother in time. I know he would prefer that to me being part of your family.” He knew the boy was very fond of him, but he was no replacement for having a mother.

\---

He shook his head to himself, in disbelief, having to turn away from him to take a moment to compose himself. “Tell me, is that how you start all of your relationships? With the assumption that they’re going to leave you for someone else?” That it was going to end? It _was_ going to end, sooner rather than later, and he felt a rush of guilt that he kept that from him, but that was because he’d wanted it to play out as it would.

“He’s out there fretting, I’m sure, scared that you’re going to leave and never come back. _Why_ would you say any of that?” He turned back to him, his upset written in his expression. “Not only that, he’s going to blame me since you put it in his head that I’m not capable of fidelity!” The implication had him as worked up as his concern for his son.

“This is _exactly_ why I didn’t want him to know. I didn’t want him getting invested and worrying what would happen, especially if it _didn’t_ work out and now you’ve flat out told him that it won’t!”

\---

His eyes widened and for a moment he could only gape at him. When he found his voice, he spoke up quietly, trying to settle the tone of the conversation. “I said no such things. I said that it _may_ not work. That you may find someone else. Not that you were incapable of anything. I only meant to relieve his worry about not having a mother, ...I thought I was doing the right thing…” His throat was tight and he had to swallow a lump in it before he could go on. “I’m sorry. I should have said nothing.”

\---

“You said that I’ll _likely_ find a pretty women and forget you,” he corrected, his voice harsh. “If that’s how you feel, why are you here?!” His arms dropped from their fold. “You want to talk about his worries about not having a mother? How about the fact that the woman who was a mother to him left us? Just up and left. You said you didn’t understand why I wanted to keep things between us, so do you understand now? I didn’t want him to end up hurt, but it’s guaranteed at this point.”

This whole idea of a relationship between them had been a mistake.

\---

“I didn’t know that. The way he sounded, I would be in the way of him finding a mother.” His own voice was still low and quiet, though when he went on it was a little uneven. “I am here because I want to be here. I want you. You asked if I went into my relationships assuming that they would leave me for someone else. I have only had one real relationship before now and the answer is no. I did not think that he would. I thought even less that I would also be a ‘someone else’. But you are better than he was and that is why I’m here. You are worth risking a broken heart for.”

\---

The explanation didn’t surprise him, knowing that the assumption had to have come from somewhere, not that it upset him any less.  What came with it, however, made him soften. He looked at him and sighed, moving in and taking hold of his cheeks. “Flattery doesn’t get you anything,” he told him, even though it clearly did as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

\---

He looked composed enough, but it was clear when the hands took hold of him that he was trembling slightly. When the kiss broke, his eyes were glassy and he could not hold the mage’s gaze for more than a moment. “You talk too much.” He said, his voice still uneven though he gave a snort at the end of it. He pressed his lips hard to Anders’, apparently meaning to shut him up that way.

\---

Anders let his hands slide down to wrap his arms around his neck, meeting the kiss. If he thought he could hold his weight, he might have tried to climb onto him, but he settled for pressing his weight into him. They _needed_ to talk, but it didn’t seem to matter as much as kissing him did.

\---

Fenris drew his arms around Anders’ waist, pulling him in tight and holding him there. He closed his eyes, trying to forget briefly about all of the strife he’d caused. It was so much better to just get caught up in this kiss. The kiss was deep and needy, wanting to taste him and connect with him as much as he could.

\---

He made a sound as they were pressed flush, his concerns and upsets fading the longer they kissed. Like this, this didn’t feel like the mistake it was. “Fenris,” he murmured against his lips, breaking it slightly. “I’m truly worth a broken heart?” A hand lifted to slide into his hair at the base of his neck.

\---

“I would not be here if you weren’t.” His lips brushed lightly against Anders’ when he answered in a whisper. “I have been alone such a long time and no one has felt worth the risk. Not until I started spending time with you.”

\---

“I don’t want to break your heart. Or mine. Or Theo’s.” He would, though. He’d break all of them, but if he was fortunate, it wouldn’t be for a long time. He knew better - he’d already surpassed was common and was reaching for what was rare. Beyond that was unheard of, at least to him, and as much as he wanted it, he knew better than to hold his breath. He meant what he was saying and the inclusion of his son was meant to show that there was someone else that would always be involved in their relationship.

Not directly, but he was there and he colored all of Anders’ decisions.

\---

“I don’t want to break yours either, or Theo’s. I am sorry if I hurt him, I would never mean to.” He kissed him again, but it was softer and briefer this time. “I don’t mean to stand in the way of him having a mother, but perhaps in time he will see that he can be just as happy without one. With just the three of us.”

\---

“I don’t know exactly what he said to you, but I assure you, he’d take you over ‘a mother’. He adores you far more than he did her.” It wasn’t the same and he knew his son had loved her a lot and that she’d filled a hole in his life, one that he undoubtedly still wanted filled, but he’d already adopted him as a permanent fixture in their lives. A part of the family. “In that vein, if you don’t want to hurt him, I’d start by not telling him that you’re going to die.” A subject that he avoided himself rather spectacularly.

\---

“If he’d truly take me over a mother, then I will not speak of such possibilities.” He sighed softly and rested their foreheads together. “I should have said nothing to him. Told him to wait until you were there to talk to him about it. We’re so blunt with our children in the settlement and I struggle with filtering information for Theo.”

\---

He hummed. “I suppose that explains it. I’m sure your children have seen far more than he ever will.” Hopefully. He wanted his son to live a peaceful life. “I have a lot to talk to him about.” He still hadn’t approached him about what he’d seen or learned and now, he felt he had to speak to him further. About his concerns and about what he’d been told about him finding someone else - he didn’t want Theodoric thinking he would do such a thing.

\---

“I’m sorry.” He’d made a lot more work for Anders on this trip as far as parenting was concerned. “I wish I knew better how to answer his questions. Perhaps it is best that I defer any question that doesn’t pertain to training to you.”

\---

“I would appreciate it.” He’d asked him just the night before to leave any serious discussions to him, but perhaps what they considered serious was different. “We can talk more tonight, but I’d like to go check on him.” He drew back from him and with a final look, headed back out.

\---

He nodded and watched him go with a frown. He was sure Anders needed a moment alone with him so he headed over to the bed. He was quite tired so after only sitting there a short time, he eased himself to lay down, closing his eyes just to rest them. It was the first time he’d reclined in such a way during the day during one of these visits, but since he needed to make himself scarce anyway he may as well use the time to rest.

\---

When he got to the living room, he found his son crying and his heart sank as he moved to sit beside him and pull him into his arms. “Hey, it’s okay.” He stroked his back and only after quieting his tears by assuring him that they hadn’t been fighting did he broad the topic and address what he’d heard, assuring him that wouldn’t just abandon someone he was with for someone else, as had been suggested. He tried to assure him that even if Fenris was right and it didn’t work out, that he wouldn’t just leave.

He wasn’t sure if that was true, but he’d like to believe that they weren’t risking his presence by trying this.

When he broached the ‘mother’ topic, a few more tears were squeezed out, but when asked if he’d prefer that he date a woman to Fenris, he was given a shrug. It was clear he was uncomfortable with the fact that they were dating, but he couldn’t wrangle out a reason as to why, but he got the impression that it had to do with wanting him to himself. He figured, ideally, he’d want the best of both worlds - a woman to be his mother and Fenris around to be apart of the family. If he had to choose between them, though, he had no doubt that he would choose Fenris.

The conversation lead into what he’d seen and they had a rather off the cuff discussion about sex, which Anders still insisted being vague on, though he gave him more explanation than he had before. Basically he just repeated what Fenris had said, emphasizing that it was to be done between adults and only between people that cared about each other. He did cringe a little when Theodoric asked about ‘sexual needs’, but he took it in stride and told him that he’d understand when he got older.

The discussion took a while and by the end, Theodoric seemed to be feeling better. They went over the work he’d done and though he didn’t finish, Anders decided to give him a break and  told him to go fetch Fenris so they could play a game together. As he went off, Anders sighed to himself and tilted his head back and shut his eyes taking the break to compose himself.

\-----

Fenris had been glad for the chance to rest, despite the circumstances, and looked like he felt a little better when Theo came to collect him. They had a quiet day of games and stories and despite the tension of the morning, he thought they had all had a pretty good afternoon together. After dinner they had time for a few more games before it was time for bed and Fenris helped to tuck the young mage in. He knew the other was unhappy that this was his last night here and he didn’t get to stay up late to keep playing, but Fenris promised to do what he could so he could stay longer on his next trip.

With Theo settled in for bed, he went outside with Anders to lay in the hammock and watch the stars. After all of the strife that morning, it was nice to have a quiet night alone with him for kisses and whispering sweet nothings. When it was late and they were both growing tired, they headed in for the bedroom, Fenris giving a soft sigh. “I will miss you when I go in the morning.”

\---

In the bedroom, Anders went right to getting ready for sleep. He looked over at him as he undressed and let down his hair.  “So will I, but it won’t be that long. Just a month.” There was nothing ‘just’ about a month, but he was already use to the schedule. It’d been awhile since he’d showed up in town and he knew it wouldn’t feel like all that long before he was knocking on the door again.

It’d be enough to miss him, but nothing they couldn’t deal with.

When he was ready, he climbed into bed and pulled up the blanket, getting comfortable.

\---

The elf began to undress as well, tired despite having rested through the day. But he’d been through this enough times that he knew he’d be back to normal in the morning. “I have a feeling this month will feel longer than the ones before it.” So much had happened on this visit and he’d be more eager than ever to return. He settled into the bed beside him and breathed another sigh.

\---

“You’ll just have to keep busy, which I’m sure you will.” He turned on his side to face him, tucking an arm under his cheek. They’d spent their time together outside peacefully, enjoying each other’s company, but he still wanted to talk to him before he took off the next morning. He was considering him, wondering what he might ask, knowing what topic he wanted to touch.

\---

“There is always plenty to do.” He turned up to face him as well, nestling his cheek into the pillow. “I meant what I told Theo. I will try to find some way to extend my visit somehow.”

\---

“It’s alright if you can’t,” he assured him, not wanting him to be pressured. If he couldn’t make it happen, then he couldn’t make it happen and he’d be happy to see him for however long he could stay.

\---

“I know.” Anders would understand and so would Theo, but he knew they’d all be happier for it if he could stay. “But I will do my best.” If there were no disasters back at the settlement and he had enough work to do here, it was possible.

\---

He hummed in response and after a beat of hesitation, went on. “Do you still think what you said before? That I’ll find someone else?” Beyond the anger he’d shown at the suggestion, they hadn’t talked about it and it was unlikely his thoughts on the matter had changed from that alone.

\---

“I don't think that you will. I wouldn't be with you if I did. But I'm afraid of it.” Fenris frowned, shifting anxiously. “It is no fault of yours. I'm sure it will go away in time.”

\---

He watched him thoughtfully. “Do you want to talk about it?” They really hadn’t spoken much about themselves to each other and he wasn't sure if they ought to get into this in particular, but he didn’t know anything about his past relationship.

\---

“He told me he loved me. That we were made for each other and we would always be together.” He paused for a long enough beat that it seemed like he wouldn't go on, but he did. “I found out he was with a girl on the ship. I was devastated and he seemed sorry. He said she'd just been a pretty face and if I wanted him to leave her, he would. I forgave him, but it took months to restore my trust in him.”

He breathed a sigh and wet his lips, bracing himself to explain further. “He was so excited that we were stopping at a port near his home. That he could find his family and bring them aboard. So I go with him, expecting to meet his mother or a well-loved sibling. But instead, he introduces me to his beautiful wife. I...lost my temper. I shouldn't have hit him, but I did. We fought and when it was done, he told me he hated me. That we could have all been happy and I was being selfish. Cruel, even, to try to give him restrictions after granting him freedom from slavery. ...That’s probably more of an earful than you wanted, but that is what happened.”

\---

He listened and, when he was done, reached for his hand to take it. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.” His voice was quiet and he pulled their hands in to kiss the back of his. “He was the selfish one for not being upfront with you.” There was nothing wrong with relationships that included multiple people - he had experience in such matters and knew they could work, but only if all parties were on the same page.

\---

“It was partially my fault for not asking. I think he would have told me the truth if I had asked the right questions. Then we would have known we didn't want the same things before we fell in love.” Fenris didn't smile at the kiss as he normally would have but settled in closer. “That's why I asked you right away. I didn't want to find out too late that you had someone else.”

\---

He gave an unsure hum at that. “I don’t know, you shouldn’t have to ask the person you’re getting involved with if they’re married.” If someone wasn’t going to volunteer that kind of information, they had no right getting angry or indignant when it did come out. “He should have made it clear and he didn’t - don’t blame yourself.” The question did make sense in retrospect, but he had nothing to worry about. “You don’t have to worry about me, I’ve only had a couple relationships in my life and only one was serious. To be honest, I wasn’t planning on having another one.”

\---

“Neither was I. But here we are.” He gave the mage’s hand a squeeze. “And you don’t have a wife or husband, which already puts this relationship on better footing than my last. ...I’m sorry I suggested that you would leave me for someone else. It was unfair of me.”

\---

He nodded, appreciating the apology. He didn’t like that it’d been suggested at all, but what had really angered him was that he’d said it to his son. “I know those kinds of things can have a lasting impact.” A lot of his concern with his son stemmed from what had happened to them before, after all. “I don’t blame you for worrying, but please try to trust me.”

\---

“I want to trust you. So I am certain that I will. It will just take a little time.” He was able to smile a little then and closed the distance to give him a soft kiss. “But I won’t spend my time away fretting. I’ll just be looking forward to coming back to you.”

\---

He offered him a little smile, finding that this was just as nice as it had been outside. Just laying beside each other, hands held. They weren’t touching anywhere else, but they were close and it was comfortable. “Good, I’ll look forward to it too.”

\---

“Let us rest, daelah. We’ll have a little more time together in the morning that way.” If they woke a little early, they’d have more time to lie together like this before they had to get up and get chores and breakfast underway. He was so comfortable and he kept his hand in Anders’ as he let his eyes fall closed.

\---

“Sounds good. Goodnight.” He let his eyes fall shut and though there was a lot on his mind, it had been a good day in the end and, knowing that it could have gone worse, he was relieved. He fell asleep sometime later, his hand loosening, but not before he’d pulled it in to tuck it against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Leaving had been harder than usual, but Fenris knew he needed to get home. He had much to do and when he arrived in the settlement, it seemed there was more work than expected. It made the month fly by, as much as he missed both of the mages, and he was so relieved when it was time to head back to the village. ...Even if he was returning with more company than he would have liked.

He arrived right on schedule, but he arrived with three horses and carriages instead of the usual one. Still, the elf was alone when he approached the familiar blue door. He couldn’t help but smile, his heart picking up in anticipation of seeing Anders. He knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for an answer and forgetting briefly about the liberated people waiting uneasily by the horses.

\---

“Just a minute!” Anders called, quickly cleaning the blood from the table in his workroom. There was a man resting in one of his cots, eyes shut and resting, and he, thankfully, had just finished with him. He gave his hands a quick wash and then hurried to the door, anticipating another disaster, so when he opened it and found himself face to face with the elf, his breath caught.

“Fenris,” his face split with a smile and he shifted, as if to close the distance between them, but realized himself and paused. He was sure nothing had changed in the time they’d spent apart, but just in case it had, he refrained from throwing himself onto him. “You’re back!”

\---

His smile widened when he saw the mage, also shifting his weight anxiously. In his case, he did so just long enough to look behind Anders and make sure Theo wasn’t in view. When he found the boy wasn’t right there watching, he moved in and closed the distance between them, cupping his cheeks in his hands and kissing him hard.

\---

Given solid confirmation that nothing had in fact changed, Anders, after gasping in surprise, met the kiss and slid his arms around him to pull him in. It hit him how long he’d been gone and how much he’d thought of him in that time as he kissed him feverishly. If his son were home, he might have been a little more cautious, but thinking that it was just them, he just went for it.

\---

Fenris melted right into it, wrapping his arms around him tightly in return. It was clear that the month had been unkind to him and he’d lost some of the little weight he’d gained since the settlement had gotten livestock. But for the moment, none of that mattered. He kissed Anders desperately, trying to make up for a month of lost kisses.

\---

His hands slid down and he ended up gripping at his thigh, trying to encourage him to climb up, wanting to lift him and have him wrap his legs around his waist. All the while he met his desperate kisses with growing hunger, heated breaths passing between their lips whenever they broke to reconfigure.

\---

He followed the prompting, hopping up and wrapping his legs tightly around him. His heart was racing, in a steady and pleasant way, his body aching to be held and touched by this man. His mind returned ever so briefly to the party waiting out in the field, but they could wait. They had horses to tend anyway while he got his fill of Anders.

\---

Taking his weight, he didn’t hesitate to turn from the door. Leaving it wide open, he made his way through the living room and carried him all the way to his bedroom. He opened the door haphazardly and kicked it shut just the same, moving in to deposit the elf on his bed. He crawled onto it after him, pressing flush and attacking his neck with his mouth.

\---

He found himself on his back, wrapping both arms and legs around him once more when the mage settled over him. His lyrium flared, encouraging him to keep tasting the flesh of his throat while he started to impatiently tug up Anders’ shirt. He stroked his back and his sides as he worked the shirt up, having touched him like this several times in his dreams since he’d been away and needing it to be real now.

\---

It wasn’t entirely comfortable to lay on him, armor poking into him, but that would be solved soon. He sighed when the draw of the lyrium brought his lips to them to suckle firmly. The hands on his skin felt incredible and when, with great reluctance, he could bring himself to pull back, he helped him pull it off the rest of the way. “Now you.” He wanted to strip him bare so their skin could touch properly.

\---

There was no hesitation and he began to peel off his armor, tossing it aside carelessly. As it clattered to the floor, he was already untangling his legs from Anders so he could get rid of the lower half as well. He wanted all of these barriers out of the way so he could feel every bit of his lover.

\---

As soon as there was nothing left on them, Anders came back over him, groaning under his breath when all he could feel was warm skin pressed to his. With a patient here, they would have to be quiet, but it was nothing that hadn’t already practiced for Theodoric’s benefit. As much as he would have liked to be unrestrained in their passion, having him here was enough.

\---

His fingers got right back to their roaming, now unhindered by any clothing. He began to rock his hips up needily into him, already hardening from the excitement alone. He finally had Anders and he for the moment he had him all to himself. Barring the people outside, but they could wait. “Anders…”

\---

Anders returned the rocks, fixing their gazes together so the exchange was as intimate as it was passionate. “I missed you,” he murmured, unable to help admitting the truth to him. Not a surprising truth, perhaps, but he hadn’t even realized how much himself until now.

\---

“I have missed you too…” He needed this and he gave him a slight smile they moved together, quickly hardening him the rest of the way. “It was a long month without you, daelah.” Of course, he’d been busy enough that it had gone fairly quickly. But now that he was here, he was aware of just how long the nights had been.

\---

His body was responding similarly, the stiffness from anticipation filling out completely as they found friction. “Will you be staying longer?” He’d promised to try, so he wanted to know if he could expect a few extra nights with him, or if he would have to just appreciate the time they had.

\---

“Yes…” He answered in a soft moan, the grinding really starting to get to him. That was the short answer, anyway. He’d explain the conditions of his longer stay once they’d had a moment to indulge in each other. He wasn’t sure how much longer, but they’d need more time than his usual stays allowed.

\---

He smiled, his lusted expression warm. “That’s cause for celebration,” he murmured, leaning in to give him a brief kiss. “Would you have me?” Was that a ‘celebration’ he’d enjoy? The warrior had never made a move to switch their roles, perhaps preferring to take,  but it was something he wanted himself. He’d not been with a man in over a decade and he didn’t want to miss out on all that could be offered.

\---

He chuckled under his breath, rather liking his idea of a celebration. “Of course I will.” He didn’t particularly have a preference, liking both roles. But they’d started with him being taken and he had been nervous to ask Anders to switch, not knowing if he’d bring things to a halt or worse, allow it when it wasn’t something he wanted.

\---

“Then tell me how.” His mouth drifted back to his neck, unable to keep himself from it. Sucking on it, he felt more at home than he had all month, his body thrumming with the energy he took from him. Still he rocked, giving them friction that felt so perfect, all heat and smooth skin.

\---

His fingers ran slowly down his spine and he moaned softly as he sucked the lyrium from him. “Ride me…” He wanted to stay just like this. To feel Anders’ weight over him and let the mage lick and suck all the lines of lyrium he could reach while he rode him.

\---

He nipped his neck and pulled away to fetch the oil sitting with ready accessibility. He’d been using it a lot lately and so when he returned and uncorked it, he applied it straight to the elf’s cock. Last time, he would have needed more in the way of preparation, but as he crawled over him and took him in hand to position him, all he did was bite his lip before sinking down on him. His eyes shut and his head fell back, holding his breath to prevent the sound that wanted to escape.

\---

Fenris drew in a slow breath as he sank down on him, his hands moving to hold the mage’s hips tightly. He murmured something in his native tongue, watching him with heavy lidded eyes and wetting his lips. “You feel so good, daelah…” He said with a groan, remembering after the initial wave of pleasure what language he needed to be speaking.

\---

Hearing the Tevene made him heat and it showed in his eyes as he dropped his head so gazes could meet. “So do you.” He started to move, lifting himself up and then sinking back down a few times. “I’ve needed this for so long.” He held back a moan and replaced it with a needy rocking that interrupted his rhythm, his hands splaying over his stomach.

\---

His lyrium flared as he started to move on him, raising his hips to meet his pace. He moaned, perhaps a bit louder than he should but nothing that would carry far from the room and bit his lip to silence any more sound. One hand gripped his hip, but the other moved to take his cock in hand, giving him slow strokes to match their pace.

\---

Again, he had to hold his breath, feeling the lyrium flood _inside_ of him. When he dared to let it go, he breathed his name, biting down a moan behind it. He leaned down, knowing it would be easier to keep quiet if he distracted his mouth, so he picked up where he left off at his neck, but not before giving him a searing kiss.

\---

Fenris returned the kiss just as ravenously while it lasted, cutting off a moan that had just begun when Anders started working on his neck again and swearing in Tevene. Some time they were going to have to fuck somewhere truly private so they could make all the noise they wanted. He started to buck up harder into him, so desperate for this after a month without.

\---

He met the bucks, dropping onto him just as hard, so their bodies smacked together each time they met. In addition to the hand on on him, he was more than getting his fill of what he needed. He kept himself muffled, sucking and biting on him, letting his mouth lay claim to his neck. The rough pace was maintained and with everything happening at all once, he was soon writhing as it began to overwhelm him.

\---

The elf couldn’t get enough of him, getting off on the hungry way he attacked his neck almost as much as the riding. It was all he could do to keep quiet as he rammed up into him, his pace growing more wild and uneven by the moment. His hand squeezed Anders’ cock as his release hit him, gasping as he filled the mage with it.

\---

He felt the warmth and with a groan, his focus turned to moving desperately before it became too much for him. His breaths took a harsh turn and his skin was deeply flushed by the time his effort was rewarded, his body shaking as he spilled over the elf’s belly. He continued to rock through the course of it, the movement slowing to a stop when the last of the sensation faded and he was left panting.

\---

When their bodies finally eased to a stop, his hands moved back up to find Anders’ cheeks. He guided him up to his lips and began to press a series of soft kisses to his lips. “I have missed you…” He repeated as he regained his breath.

\---

He smiled as he was pulled in and offered sweet kisses. “I’m relieved. I thought you might come to your senses while you were away.” It was said teasingly, but he was telling the truth.

\---

“Afraid not. I’m still crazy.” He teased back, smiling and giving him one more kiss. “As much as I would like to stay with you like this all afternoon, there is much to discuss.”

\---

That sobered him and he pulled back a little, looking at him more seriously. “What is it? Is something wrong?”  He’d never had ‘something to discuss’ before, so he couldn’t help but think something was wrong.

\---

“No, no. Nothing is wrong.” He assured him gently, a smile still on his lips. “Not now that I am here. Let’s get dressed, daelah. I’ll tell you more about it.” He’d much rather just lie with him like this, but there were people waiting on them.

\---

He relaxed a little, his worry shifting to curiosity. “Alright.” Getting up, he grabbed and tossed him a cloth clean himself up. He went for his clothes after and, as he started to dress, he remembered something. “Oh! I got you something.” With only trousers on, he moved to his wardrobe and pulled out an outfit much like his own. A simple shirt and trousers, but they looked brand new, unlike the threadbare things he always wore.

He approached him with then, holding them out. “I thought it’d be more comfortable than your armor.”

\---

Fenris was still wiping himself off when he was approached with the clothes. He set the rag aside and took them, looking them over as if he’d never seen such things before. “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that…” A lot of the liberated wore clothing like this, but he’d always felt he had to be prepared for a fight. Still, he always felt safe within this village. It wouldn’t hurt to wear these until they started the journey back to the settlement. He began to pull them on, finding they were quite soft and loose compared to what he was used to.

\---

He waved a hand at his thanks. “I didn’t know your measurements, so there was a bit of guesswork necessary, but it looks like they fit nicely.” It wasn’t as appealing as the tight armor that clung to him, but he looked much more comfortable and casual. He looked pleased with himself as he slipped on his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed.

\---

“They do.” When he was put back together, he moved to sit beside Anders, looking to him a bit more solemnly. “It has been a bad month at the settlement. There was a fire. We were very lucky that no one was killed, but some were hurt and we lost a couple buildings. I can stay longer on this visit because we need a lot more lumber and supplies to rebuild. For the same reason, I had to bring help along this trip. They are outside and I would like for you to meet them. If you don’t mind, they will camp out in your fields while we’re here.”

\---

He was surprised by what he was hearing, especially since it had been prefaced by ‘nothing is wrong’. His concerned shifted to alarm at the mention of others. “Wait, there are people here?! _Outside?!_ ” He hopped to his feet. “Fenris, why did you let me bring you inside? Oh Maker, I’ve been so rude.” He was embarrassed that he’d brought him in for sex when there were people… undoubtedly waiting on them. The flush from all the exerted effort returned, but with embarrassment to match.

\---

“Because I needed this. I needed you. They could wait just a little while.” He rose to his feet as well, but with none of the urgency. He was certain they were just fine waiting outside for a little while.

\---

The words were sweet, but it could have - should have - waited until later, even if he’d needed it just as much. “Well, come on then, we can’t leave them outside.” He took his hand and gave it a tug, walking him out of the room. Remembering that he left the door open irresponsibly, he went it to shut it first, before heading to the kitchen so they could go out the back, since that was normally where he kept his horse.

\---

“We brought food so they really don’t need anything but space in your field to set up camp. But one of them would like to learn a little medicine from you if you can spare the time this week.” He sounded apologetic, wishing he’d had some way to warn Anders ahead of time that he’d be bringing people along.

There were four people waiting for them near the horses, which had been unattached from the carriages and groomed in the time Fenris had been gone. The two men - one an elf, the other a tall human - were built much like Fenris at the moment, all lean and wiry muscle from being too thin for the work they had been doing. The two women, both elves, looked very different. One of them was nearly as tall as the male elf, with dark skin and just as much muscle as the men there. The other was a petite, pale elf with golden hair, especially gaunt because most of her calories were clearly going to the rounded belly beneath her tunic.

As they approached, Fenris spoke up, muttering what sounded like a pointed warning in Tevene before addressing them more broadly in the common tongue. “Everyone, this is Anders, who you’ve heard so much about. Anders, this is Osgard, Talon, Yomi, and Solea.” He introduced the human man first, the pregnant woman last.

\---

As soon as they got outside Anders let go of his hand, not wanting to put on any displays of affection in front of his people, not when their relationship was new. He already felt sheepish enough that they’d gotten caught up inside while being waited on out here, so he kept a line of space between them as they approached.

His eyes found the pregnant woman immediately and lingered on her through the introductions. He made a mental note to ask what he’d told them about him, launching right into fussing.

“You dragged a pregnant woman all this way, what is wrong with you?” he chastised, brow furrowing. “You can’t expect me to leave her outside, not in that condition. You can stay inside with us, all of you. I have cots.” Enough for all of them, not to mention the couch.

—

“She insisted. She's one of the only people who has been able to help the people who were burned and she wants to learn from you.” Fenris said with a sigh.

Solea looked as if she was about to speak, but Talon cut her off. “We are fine out here, _archage._ We need nothing from you.” His common was slow and unpracticed, but the venom in his native tongue was apparent enough.

Fenris snapped at him in Tevene, then looked to Anders. “Ignore him. We will all be grateful for your hospitality if you have the space.”

\---

The response turned him expressionless, an unpleasant reminder of his interactions with Fenris a decade prior. He hadn’t taken it from him and he wouldn’t take it from them, no matter what they’d been through. Since the elf had risen to his defense, however, he left it at that. For now.

“Right then. Why do you come in? You all look half-starved.” Though he was most worried about the pregnant elf - Solea, was it?

He nodded toward the house and then turned to lead the way inside, intending on getting cooking right away. He didn’t have a lot of food sitting around, but he could feed them at this meal and then go to the market later.

—

Fenris shot Talon a look, expecting the man to argue that they had plenty of their own food, but was pleased when the scowling elf stayed quiet. They followed him inside and Fenris sat them at the table so he could help Anders get them something to eat. “You have a beautiful home, Ser Anders.” Osgard said, looking around and taking in the proper craftsmanship of the furniture.

“You have a beautiful figure too. No wonder Fenris likes you.” Yomi observed with a smirk, earning a laugh from Solea and an eyeroll from Talon.

\---

There were four chairs at the table, enough for each of them. He didn’t intend on eating and he supposed that Fenris could stand, since he was less off a ‘guest’ than they were.

He dug through his chest and ended up emptying it of what meat, eggs, and cheeses he had.

He smiled at the comment about his home, though ‘beautiful’ was perhaps a bit generous. “Just Anders,” he insisted, before flushing a little at the compliment. He was flirted with from time to time by people in town, but not in front of so many people and not in front of the person he was in a relationship with, though he had a feeling it was said for more Fenris’ sake than his own.

“I find it hard to believe Fenris has said all that much about me,” he replied, glancing to his elf as he spoke.

—

Fenris snorted but didn’t say anything about the woman commenting on his lover’s body, busy with helping to prepare some meat Anders pulled from the chest. Apparently it was of little surprise she’d say such a thing. When he caught Anders glancing at him, he gave him a little smirk but quickly went back to cutting strips of meat.

“Of course he has. He told us you are a great man, a great teacher, a great healer. That’s why I had to come. I have a couple months left before the little one arrives and it is important I learn anything I can from you, Se- ...Anders.” Solea answered politely. It seemed that all of Fenris’ comrades spoke the common tongue quite fluently except for Talon. He seemed to understand every word their said by his scowling, however.

\---

Since Fenris had the meat handled, he started grating the cheese he had, intending on making some kind of omelets, since he had more eggs than anything else.

He couldn’t help but feel sheepish, certain she was exaggerating. He’d never known him to talk at length about anyone or anything, but perhaps that had changed over the years like everything else. “Are you a mage?” he inquired, since he knew there were some at the settlement.

\---

“...Yes.” The reluctance to answer the question was natural, but she knew he could be trusted. “A poor mage, but I have the control to do a little. And I know a little medicine, but not how to treat burns like these.”

“I know there isn’t much you can teach her in a week. Which is why I would have preferred she stay home.” Fenris said with a soft sigh. “I would have sent a letter to let you know what was going on, but one of our scribes is hurt and the others are caught up with the children.”

\---

“It’s alright, Fenris,” he assured him, not minding. It wasn’t ideal, no, but he’d always had a bit of a bleeding heart for those in need. Okay, not always, but for long enough that it felt like he always had.  He turned his attention back to her. “What kind of magic can you do? Any creation?” It didn’t sound like it, but who knew? He’d had a knack for it from a young age, which is why it had been a natural progression into becoming a spirit healer for him.

\---

“I’m best with ice magic. ...Which the people who were burned have been somewhat grateful for, even if I’m not much of a healer. I’m not good at creation magic, but I can mend very minor things. Aches, small abrasions.” It was pretty pathetic, especially since she was the only person that could do any creation magic at all. She was toying with the ends of her hair, knowing he wouldn’t have the time to teach her much, but hoping to try.

“You don’t need any magic to mend them. You need patience and skill in medicine, both of which you can learn from the scribes. They collected those books for a reason.” Talon snapped at her and before Fenris could turn around to chastise him, Osgard elbowed the elf, telling him to keep quiet if he had nothing useful to say.

\---

The healer rolled his eyes, but ignored him, responding as if nothing had been said. “Something’s better than nothing,” he assured her, “If you can already do a little without practice, it’s likely you’ll get the hang of it easier.” It didn’t mean she’d master the school, but it was easier to learn a magic that came naturally than to learn one that didn’t. “I’ll show you what I can.” Not only in regards to magic, but poultices and salves.

He’d finished with the cheeses and was grabbing different spices and some vegetables he’d picked from the garden earlier. “Chop these for me?” he asked Fenris, sliding them closer to him and moving to start the oven with a hand.

\---

“Thank you. It means so much to me. To all of us.” But especially to her, considering the condition her young husband was in. It made the trip more worth the risk, low as it felt to her since she still had time left, and she rested a hand on her swollen belly.

“Of course.” Fenris said, moving on to the vegetables. He couldn’t resist taking one of the tomatoes for himself, shamelessly eating it while he chopped the rest. After the disaster in the settlement, they had all missed a lot of meals trying to get everything in order again.

\---

He nodded and left it at that, focusing on preparing the meal. With as many of them as there were, it took a while longer to have it all ready, but eventually he had five plates with equal servings, except for Solea. He gave her more as she was eating for two. He also made some tea for them, since he remembered Fenris having enjoyed it when he’d first dropped in. With Fenris’ help, he carried it all over and set them down in front of them. “Enjoy.”

He’d be a little more prepared at dinner - perhaps they could bring in whatever food they brought and he could use some of it in the meals he would be making for the duration of their stay.

\---

The five of them fell silent when the food was served, serious discussion and small talk both coming to a halt. They ate without pauses, much as Fenris had on his first days visiting. Fenris seemed to have regressed to that as well, forcing himself to slow down to enjoy the taste a little, but there was still a desperation to the way he ate.

“...Ju’ohn. That was very good.” Talon was actually the first to speak up. It seemed a full stomach had helped to improve his demeanor, at least a little.

\---

“I’ll have more for you at dinner - if you want to bring in whatever food you brought along, I can store it in here.” He moved to wash everything they’d cooked with, keeping himself busy so they could eat in peace.

“You’re welcome.” As he responded to the thanks, drying off his hands, the sound of the front door opening caught his attention. Oh boy.

“Da? Did you cook dinner already?” The smell of the food had wafted through the house and as Theodoric made his way to the kitchen, baffled, he caught sight of Fenris. “Fenris!” He ended up closing the distance at a run and throwing his arms around him. As he did so, however, he caught sight at the group at the table and his eyes widened. “Woah.” He pulled back, staring at them with budding excitement. “More elves!”

\---

“...I think that is the first time anyone has ever said that.” Yomi said with a good-natured laugh once the boy’s excitement had set in. Solea had taken a little longer to finish her meal since she’d been given the largest portion and she finished her last bite before nodding her agreement. Fenris gave Theo a squeeze, then tossed him up to set him on his shoulders. “More elves. More swords too.”

“Sorry. Not an elf and no sword. But I do have a pretty cool war hammer out in the carriage.” Osgard offered with a shrug, clearly amused by his enthusiasm.

\---

On his shoulders, Theodoric’s hands went right to his ears, as they always did. “That’s okay, I wish I were an elf too,” he replied to Osgard, as if that was what he’d meant. It wasn’t the first time he’d said as much and Anders snorted under his breath, a smile on his lips.

\---

Osgard seemed a little confused for a moment, but when Yomi began to laugh, he joined her. Talon shot Fenris a disapproving look when he saw the way the child toying with his ears made him smile, then rose from the table. “I’m going to go talk to the forester. Come, Yomi.” He didn’t wait for her, already headed toward the door.

“You don’t even know where it is. Just rest, I can show everyone in the morning.” Fenris called after him.

“I’ll find it.” Talon didn’t turn back, wanting to be out of the crowded kitchen. Yomi sighed and rose to join him. “Thanks for the meal. We’ll be back later.” She said to Anders and gave Theo a wave before she followed him out.

\---

Anders walked up behind the pair and plucked Theodoric off his shoulders, setting him down on the ground. “We’ll do your training later,” he told him, since that was why he’d come home from being out with his friends. “You can go back to playing with your friends, alright?” It was a dismissal, wanting to get everything situated without him poking his nose all over the place.

“Aw, but da… Fenris is here.” He didn’t want to go anywhere.

“I know and we can spend some time with him after dinner, okay?”

He was given a pout, but when he didn’t budge, the boy grumbled, telling Fenris that they had to hang out after dinner, and headed out. As soon as he was gone, Anders stepped up to the elf and leaned in to speak into his ear. “Keep that elf away from my son, please.” He didn’t like Talon and he didn’t want him around Theodoric.

\---

“I won’t need to, he’ll keep as much distance as he can.” Fenris said with a sigh when Theo had gone. “I would not have allowed him to come if I thought him to be any danger to you or Theodoric. He’ll grumble, but that is the worst of it.”

Osgard rose from the table, gathering their plates, and took them over to the basin while they spoke. Solea followed him and the two of them began to wash and dry the dishes, as if this was their own home and not some place they were visiting.

\---

“I’m sure he’s not, but I’d still like to keep him away from him.” If the elf took care of it himself, all the better. What he didn’t know was that as Theodoric headed out, he saw the elves walking towards town and ended up following after them, spying on them like he had Fenris when he first met him.

When Anders realized what the pair washing the dishes were doing, he stepped back from Fenris. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that.” He appreciated it, but it wasn’t necessary, especially since they were guests who’d just finished a long trip to get there.

\---

“I will do my best.” If he was too obvious about trying to keep him away, it would only cause problems. He knew Yomi would talk to him while they were out. She’d want them all to get along and have a good time so she’d insist that he mind his manners.

“You offered your home and your food to us. It is the least we can do.” Solea said as she finished drying a plate and set it aside since she didn’t know where to put it away.

\---

“Well, thank you.” He started to put away the dry dishes. “Will you let me take a look at you after we’re done?” He wanted to see how her baby was doing, especially since she looked so starved.

\---

“Of course, ser.” She knew no diagnostic magic, so naturally she worried about her little one any time it grew still for too long. It wasn't a concern at the moment, at least, because the warm meal had the babe awake and kicking wildly.

“I can help Osgard finish this.” Fenris insisted, trying to shoo the mages away from their work. “Go let him check on you, daeseh.”

\---

He was reluctant to leave them to do work without him, but for the sake of making sure she was okay, he nodded. “Come, this way.” He started guiding her to his workroom, but paused. “I have a patient resting. Would you prefer to stay in the living room?” He had no problem with checking her out in either place. It was a courtesy that he offered, that was all.

\---

“I don't mind. Wherever you like.” They still lived in close enough quarters at the settlement that she was used to very little privacy. She was just eager to have her baby checked on. “The babe is very active right now, I don't know if that will help or hinder you in checking.”

\---

“It’s usually a good sign,” he assured her, guiding her to the couch to sit down. He sat on the coffee table opposite her and reached out to set his hand on her stomach. He didn’t ask for permission to use magic, knowing there was an understanding that he would be using it and feeling more comfortable in doing so since she was a mage herself.

“He’s underweight, but your son appears to be in good health,” he told her, use to giving such a diagnosis. The babies were often underweight in Darktown. “I know it’s difficult, but for his sake, you should be eating more.”

\---

“Thank the Maker.” She breathed a sigh of relief, her smile radiant. “Yes, I try to eat more whenever there is enough to spare, but I'm not the only expecting mother so even those rations are short. Maybe if we get more chickens while we're here, he -” The girl trailed off, seeming to realize what he'd revealed to her. “My son. I'll have a boy.” Her tone was wistful and her eyes became glassy with tears, as if telling her that suddenly made the babe in her stomach more real somehow.

\---

He gave her a kind smile. “A son,” he repeated, confirming it. He pulled back from her and stood back up. “You should rest, why don’t you lay here? I’ll get you a pillow and a blanket.”

\---

“Yes, I think I'd like to lie down…” It had been a long journey and she was very tired. It would be good to rest, even if her son had other ideas, wild and kicking after the meal. “Thank you, ser. You're very kind.”

\---

He rose to his feet and went to the workroom, grabbing a pillow and blanket off one of the cots. He paused to check on his patient and, assured he was doing well and resting, he carried it out to her. Like he use to with Fenris, he set them on the coffee table for her. “There you go, if you need anything, just let me know.”

With that, he returned to the kitchen to check on the others.

\---

Solea thanked him and made herself a little nest on the couch with the things he brought her. She was still smiling as she settled in to rest, so pleased that her boy was doing well.

The kitchen was clean and the men were talking quietly when Anders returned. Fenris looked pleased to see him, wanting the mage’s company far more than the people he spent the rest of the month with. Osgard looked more concerned, surprised Solea had not returned with him. “Is she okay? Is something wrong with the baby?”

\---

“The baby’s alright. She’s just resting.” He took a seat at the table, though he figured he wouldn’t be staying there long. “Do you need help bringing stuff in?” Whatever they brought to camp with could come inside. “You can either sleep in my workshop, or we could move a few of the cots into the living room, whatever you prefer.” He imagined they wanted to stay together, whatever the arrangement.

\---

“No, we can carry it.” Fenris answered, not wanting to give his lover any additional work. He wasn't surprised to find Osgard looking to him about the offer of a place to sleep. His liberated usually expected him to make these sorts of decisions for them, even very small decisions. “They will probably be most comfortable in your workshop.”

\---

“Okay. I have a patient in there now, but he should be well enough to go back home by dinner, so they’ll have it to themselves.” The room wasn’t huge, but it would fit the four of them easily enough. “If you have everything handled, I’m going to head to the market. Do you need anything?”

\---

“No. We can have everything moved in by the time you get back.” Fenris gave Osgard a look and the man took the hint, mumbling that he'd go get started and making a quick exit. When they were alone, the elf moved to the healer and kissed him firmly. “See why I stole a little time with you when I got here? I knew we'd have our hands full with this lot.”

\---

“Mm, that’s alright. I’ll have you to myself tonight.” He slid his arms around him and drew him in for a lingering kiss, feeling better about all of this while he was close. It made him reluctant to pull away, wanting to take what he could get.

\---

“You will. After we tuck Theo in tonight, we can head to your room. Then it'll be just you and me.” He trusted that none of his group would bother them. They were all very self-sufficient despite their insistence that Fenris lead them in everything. He slid his arms around him in return, savoring the moment alone while it lasted.

\---

“It’s much more comfortable to touch you when you’re not covered in metal.” He liked the plain clothes on him. They didn’t _seem_ right, having seen him in nothing but armor his entire life, but they gave the impression of settling down and he liked that about them.

\---

“Is it?” He asked with a chuckle. “It's more comfortable for me too. I could get used to wearing clothes like this while I'm here.” He could hear Osgard’s returning footsteps, as well as the heavy padding of Hava undoubtedly helping to carry something in by his mouth. Fenris sighed and stole one more kiss before separating from him. “I'll take care of things here while you go to the market. I'll see you when you get back, daelah.”

\---

“See you.” He went to his bedroom and opened his stash to pull out a few coins. Normally he refused to touch his stash, but in this case, for Fenris, he was willing to dip into what he’d saved over the years. He pocketed the coins and then headed out, making the walk to the market.

Theodoric, who was still following the elves as they explored the town, trying to be sneaky, crept closer and closer to them with growing confidence that they’d not noticed him. He was considerably more agile than he had been with Fenris, his training actually paying off in how quick and balanced he was.

\---

Talon and Yomi had made their way slowly around the market, taking in their options for supplies they could gather during their visit. They were caught up enough in the new sights and their own bickering that neither of them noticed they were being followed. Only when Yomi took a look around while Talon talked to a man with livestock did she see the boy peeking at them. “What are you up to, h’la aln?” She asked with a smile, glancing around since she imagined his father was around also.

\---

When he was caught, he jumped a little, but he took it better than he had with Fenris. Rather than trying to hide, he slipped out of his spot behind a cart and made himself known. “Nothing, just thought I’d see what you guys were doing.” She was an odd looking woman, not having seen one that looked so… masculine before. As masculine as an elf could look, anyway.

\---

“Nothing very exciting. My brother doesn't have my skill in haggling, but I figured I'd let him try to talk this man into giving us a discount on some chickens.” Yomi looked to Talon, who had glanced back briefly to see what was going on, but was already working on the merchant again. “So Fenris made it sound like you like swords. Do you want to see some when we get back to your house?”

\---

He followed her gaze to him and looked at him curiously, reminded a lot of Fenris - at least as in much that they were both male elves that came to town to get stuff. “He’s your brother?” That was strange, since she seemed to speak better than he did, but he shrugged it off. “Yeah, Fenris showed me all the cool stuff he can do with his sword. It’s _so_ big. He’s teaching me how to fight with a sword so I can have one like his one day.”

\---

“Well, my half brother. We had different fathers and different masters, but we shared a mother.” They shared some features, but nothing striking that would clearly mark them as siblings. “You want a sword as big as Fenris’? I always found that thing to be excessive. You might like my sword better, it's a little more sleek and practical.”

\---

“Oh, you guys were slaves too.” He knew that the people from Fenris’ settlement use to be slaves, but it was so strange to think about. He shook his head, “No way, his sword is the coolest.” He bounced on his feet as he said this, showing quite plainly how enamored he was with the elf and his weapon.

\---

“If you say so.” She laughed, endeared by his enthusiasm. Talon walked up to join them, looking fairly pleased. It seemed he'd made some sort of deal for the chickens, at least. “There has to be something more fun to do in this village than watch elves shop.” He said, none of the animosity in his demeanor that he'd had for the boy's father.

\---

“Not really. We don’t get a lot of visitors, so that’s why everyone’s looking at you.” They weren’t as exotic looking as Fenris, who was a frequent visitor, so they weren’t making as much of a fuss, but the townsfolk were always interested in passersby. “Do you use a sword too?” he asked him, a little more eagerly. “Fenris said that when he brought you guys, I could watch you guys spar. He won’t spar with my da,” he sounded exasperated by this, as if he’d asked them to and been turned down many times.

\---

“Of course he won't spar with your -” Talon had begun to snarl, but when his sister gave him a harsh elbow to his ribs, his tone softened as he rubbed at his side. “Sure, we'll spar with Fenris. He is a cheat, but if all three of us fight him, it is more fair.” He was leaving Solea out, of course, since she wasn't a fighter even when she wasn't carrying a child.

\---

His brows lifted at the tone and he took a step back from him, but when it softened, the boy relaxed a little. He was wary, but the mention of the warrior being a cheat made him rush to his defense. “He’s not a cheat, he’s just awesome. I bet no one can beat him.” Maybe Justice could, but that suggestion had been turned down even faster than his original one.

\---

“I'm sure you've seen the...glow, flash thing he does.” Talon seemed to struggle to find the words in Common that he wanted. “That is cheating. No one else can do that.”

“You're just jealous.” Yomi teased him, then offered her hand to Theo. “Come, h’la aln. Show me to the baker in town and I'll buy you a sweet.”

\---

“Not cheating. Awesome.” He was just jealous, as he ought to be. No one was as awesome as Fenris. He looked at the offered hand and took it with some hesitance. It wasn’t often a stranger offered to hold his hand, but they were Fenris’ friends, so he supposed they were his friends too. “This way!” He took off, showing them where to find the best baked goods in town.

\---

When they arrived, Yomi immediately got to looking to purchase the supplies they would need to bake bread within their settlement when they returned. She got plenty of bread for their next several meals with Anders as well, then looked to Theo. “I got everything we need. Now pick out a treat for yourself.”

\---

“Hmm,” he considered everything on display and then pointed. “An apple roll!” He was handed the treat with a curious smile from the baker, who knew him well. “They’re Fenris’ friends,” he explained, sure she knew exactly he was talking about. “They live with him in his settlement.” He took a bite of the roll and then looked up at Yomi. “Thanks!”

\---

“You're welcome.” She smiled and as she turned to go, her brother moved to help take some of the things she was carrying. “I think we'll head back to your house now. It was a long journey and we could all use a little rest.”

\---

“Okay, I’ll show you how to get there.” He started out, but just as they were stepping outside, he came face to face with his father, whose brows lifted. Even more so, when he saw who he was with. “Theodoric, I told you to go play with your friends,” his voice was stern, not at all happy to find him with the very elf he didn’t want him around. “Go on.”

“Da, I was gonna show them how to get back to the house.”

“Go,” he repeated, which earned him a frustrated grunt of complaint.

“I didn’t even _do_ anything.” He was upset that he was being sent away _again_ and with a regretful look at both, he headed off, his disgruntled walk making his feelings clear.

Anders watched him, to make sure he was doing as he was told, before turning to them, though he focused on Yomi. “Sorry about that, he likes to be in the middle of everything.”

\---

“It’s quite alright. He helped us find the bakery and he told us how awesome Fenris is.” Yomi said with a chuckle. As much as Talon had grown cold with the sudden appearance of Anders, that had still won an amused snort from him. “We were just headed back to the house.”

\---

He smiled at that, chuckling along with her. “Do you need directions?” It wasn’t an easy town to get lost in, but since his house was on the outskirts of town, it was possible they might struggle to find their way back. He would take them back himself, but he’d just gotten to the market and still needed to pick up things.

\---

“We will manage.” Talon answered, giving her a nudge. “Come, sister. I remember how to get back.” He didn’t, not really, but he could find it. He did not want this mage as an escort. He started off, vaguely in the right direction, and Yomi waved to Anders before following.

\---

He watched them head off, before stepping into the bakery himself. He’d noticed that they’d bought some stuff, but he wasn’t going to assume anything, so he picked up some bread himself and then was off to the butcher. Knowing that Fenris didn’t like fish, he avoided making it when he was around, so he wouldn’t be buying it while they were here.


End file.
